How I Met Your Father
by Morganatique
Summary: Par une journée d'été pluvieuse particulièrement ennuyante, Hermione Granger décide de raconter à ses enfants comment elle et leur père, Fred Weasley, se sont rencontrés, appréciés, taquinés, détestés, déchirés, adorés, aimés... Vous connaissez le principe du jeu entre le chat et de la souris? Eh bien, c'est à peu près pareil.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _How I Met Your Father.

_Context:_ L'action principale se déroule seize ans après la bataille de Poudlard, entrecoupées de quelques flashback se déroulant lors des années Poudlard de Harry Potter. Certains personnes décédés dans l'oeuvre originale sont encore vivants dans cette fanfiction, notamment Fred Weasley. Les couples originaux dans le roman ne sont pas respectés dans cette fanfiction.

_Disclaimer: _L'univers et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Toute ressemblance ou similitude avec des personnages ou des faits existants ne relèverait que d'une pure coïncidence.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review à la fin pour me donner votre avis. :-)

**_Chapitre 1:_**

_24 Juillet 2015._

« Quel sale temps! Ça ne donne envie de rien faire, à part s'allonger et faire la sieste.

- Ne crois pas que tu pourras te servir de cette excuse pour ne pas faire tes devoirs, Gaia Weasley. »

La dénommée Gaia poussa un long soupir de mécontentement et croisa les bras sur la poitrine en jaugeant sa mère d'un air hautain.

« On est en _vacances_, Maman. J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour les faire, mes devoirs.

- J'ai été à Poudlard avant toi jeune fille, et je sais par expérience que si on ne commence pas ses devoirs au début des vacances, on se retrouve avec une montagne à la fin et on ne s'en sort pas. Crois-moi, c'est ce que ton parrain Ron faisait à chaque fois.

- Mais je ne suis pas Ron, je peux très bien me débrouiller en faisant tout plus tard. Insista l'adolescente d'un ton suppliant.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Gaia. Tu commences tes devoirs maintenant, un point c'est tout. »

La concernée jeta un regard noir à sa mère et s'en alla aussitôt dans sa chambre à l'étage de la maison.

« Pourquoi Gaia est en colère? Demanda soudain une petite voix timide. »

La mère de famille se tourna vers un petit garçon qui la regardait d'un air inquisiteur et elle lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Ta soeur n'est pas très contente de devoir faire ses devoirs d'école aujourd'hui. Lui expliqua la mère en le serrant contre elle.

- Alors, pourquoi tu l'obliges à les faire?

- Parce que sinon, elle devra tout faire à la dernière minute et elle ne sera pas plus contente que maintenant. Tu comprends?

- Non. Répondit honnêtement le petit garçon. »

La femme rit à gorge déployée devant l'innocence de son enfant et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le poser au sol. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de séjour afin de jouer avec son nouveau balai pour enfants, la femme alla s'affairer dans la cuisine afin de préparer le dîner du soir même. Comme c'était l'anniversaire de son benjamin, la petite famille avait décidé de le fêter tout d'abord entre eux la veille et puis, pour le soir qui arrivait, de le fêter avec la famille au grand complet. Il y avait donc du pain sur la planche et la mère devait rapidement s'occuper de tout.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à sortir les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, elle entendit des coups portés à la fenêtre. Elle s'y rendit sans paraître étonnée et ouvrit à une grande chouette. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans la pièce, picora quelques graines disposées dans une coupole sur le plan de travail et retourna aussitôt à l'extérieur. La femme, quant à elle, referma machinalement la fenêtre après que la chouette se soit envolée au loin et commença à lire la missive qui lui était adressée.

_« Femme de mes rêves (ah mince, ce n'est pas toi... Bon, Hermione alors),_

_Je me prépare déjà mentalement à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, car ce que je vais t'annoncer va sans doute te mettre en colère. Tous autant que nous sommes à la boutique allons probablement être coincés pour la soirée, car on a un grand inventaire à faire qui ne peut malheureusement pas attendre la semaine prochaine. Je sais bien qu'il y a le repas de famille pour l'anniversaire de notre fils ce soir mais la boutique est réellement dans un mauvais état, on doit vite la reprendre en mains. George s'excuse de te priver de ton homme de tous les jours et de celui de tes fantasmes (visiblement, tu me caches certaines choses...), mais nous te promettons de faire le plus vite possible pour être là au moins pour le dessert et donc, pour le souffler de bougies. Promis juré craché. (on peut même cracher devant toi, si tu le veux. Oui? Non? Oui? A toi de voir) Laisse nous tout de même une part de ta succulente dinde et ton gratin de pommes de terre, tu sais à quel point ce bené de George en raffole. (et moi aussi, je l'avoue...)_

_Embrasse les enfants pour moi et excuse nous auprès de Timothy. On fera au plus vite._

_Bon, éventuellement, tu as également le droit à des embrassades de ma part. Mais particulièrement de celle de George. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques certains trucs ce soir._

_Ton dévoué Fred. »_

Hermione s'autorisa quelques rires devant la stupidité infantile de son conjoint. Il avait beau avoir trente-sept ans, il se comportait toujours comme s'il en avait vingt de moins. Mais c'est ce que la sorcière appréciait le plus chez Fred, alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Cependant, elle était effectivement agacée qu'il arrive en retard à l'anniversaire de son propre fils. Soit, ils l'avaient déjà officiellement fêté la veille mais c'était la famille de son époux qu'elle recevait en plus de la sienne ce soir, et bien qu'elle les considère comme faisant part entière de sa famille, elle trouvait ça incorrect que Fred ne soit pas à leurs côtés. Mais c'était pour le travail, alors elle devrait fermer les yeux là dessus.

Et s'il mentait? Si en réalité, ce n'était pas pour le travail et qu'il rejoignait une quelconque amante en se servant de son frère jumeau comme excuse? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne ferait jamais ça le soir de l'anniversaire de son fils. Et puis Fred, avoir une maîtresse? Ridicule. C'était beaucoup trop "petit-joueur" à ses yeux.

**000**

« Mione t'a répondu?

- Non, toujours pas. Peut-être qu'elle prépare une poupée vaudou à mon effigie et s'apprête à lui faire subir les plus atroces horreurs dont une sorcière est capable.

- Oh, ne te fais pas d'illusions, je suis sûr qu'elle possède déjà une poupée vaudou du nom de Fred depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais méfie toi quand même. »

Les deux jumeaux rirent de leurs propres sornettes tandis qu'ils rangeaient quelques nouveaux produits en rayon. Felicity, leur assistante, les aidait et écoutait partiellement leur conversation en affichant quelques sourires quand la discussion le permettait. C'est-à-dire, le trois-quart du temps.

« Quand je pense que vous avez offert un balai pour gamin à Tim. Mon pauvre filleul va déjà devenir un accro du Quidditch. S'exclama George en empilant des boîtes rouges flamboyantes.

- En réalité, _je _lui ai offert sans le consentement de Mione. Rectifia Fred en aidant son frère à ranger les boîtes à la couleur de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas très contente.

- En même temps, tu fais toujours tout pour la mettre en rogne. Lui fit remarquer son jumeau.

- C'est parce qu'elle est magnifique quand elle est en colère. Plaisanta Fred, pensant néanmoins ces paroles.

- Et Tim était content de ce cadeau? S'enquit par la suite George.

- Content? Le mot est faible. Après avoir regardé le match de Quidditch France-Italie avec moi le mois dernier, il ne parlait plus que de ça. Il a même dit que quand il entrerait à Poudlard, il ferait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que gardien des buts. Tu te rends compte, cinq ans et déjà très ambitieux.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on a Fred Weasley et Hermione Granger comme parents. »

Fred acquiesça un sourire à la remarque de son frère. Il remarqua que Felicity écoutait leur conversation en feignant l'indifférence et l'envoya donc chercher des produits dans la remise qu'il savait qu'elle mettrait du temps à trouver. Ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une discussion enfin sérieuse avec son jumeau.

« Je compte lui demander ce soir. Chuchota Fred à l'oreille de George, sans réussir à contrôler l'excitation qui se devinait dans sa voix.

- Ce soir? S'étrangla George. Devant sa famille? Devant _toute _la famille?

- C'est le moment idéal, non?

- Enfin, tu sais mieux que moi qu'elle déteste les exhibitions publiques, comme elle dit.

- Mais cette fois, ce sera différent. Assura Fred d'une voix sûre.

- Si tu le dis. »

George ne semblait pas convaincu et Fred s'en sentit blessé dans son amour propre. Si son propre frère jumeau pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, dans ce cas, peut-être valait-il mieux abandonner et remettre à plus tard. Mais il s'était déjà préparé depuis plusieurs semaines à faire sa demande ce soir là. Hors de question de laisser tomber à cause du scepticisme de George. C'était _sa _décision, et il savait que c'était le bon moment. Après plus de vingt ans de vie commune, c'était plus que le bon moment.

**000**

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme aux environs de quinze heures de l'après-midi. Fred lui manquait. Depuis quelques jours, il était débordé de travail à la boutique et il rentrait en début de soirée. Il essayait de rester éveillé tard pour discuter avec elle mais celle ci voyait bien qu'il tombait de sommeil à chaque fois, alors elle l'incitait à aller se coucher. Même Hermione avait beaucoup de travail depuis quelques temps, alors que ce n'était pas une coutume dans ce qu'elle exerçait. Leur vie de couple en prenait un sacré coup, et surtout leur vie de famille.

Fred et Hermione avaient deux enfants: Gaia et Timothy. Gaia avait à ce jour quinze ans et était en cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle était grande, en partie grâce à ses longues jambes. Elle avait de longs cheveux frisés comme sa mère et roux comme son père. Sa peau était d'une forte pâleur et son visage était parsemé de légères tâches de rousseur aux alentours de son nez fin. Elle avait des yeux bruns chocolat soulignés par de longs cils qui donnaient à son regard une vivacité surprenante. Elle possédait un physique qui lui permettait de donner l'impression qu'elle avait deux ans de plus, au plus grand dam de son paternel.

Elle faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle et était de ce fait reconnu pour sa grande intelligence et son esprit de raisonnement affûté. Elle avait hérité de la réflexion et de l'intelligence particulière de sa mère, mais également de son caractère buté et sa facilité à se mettre en colère pour pas grand chose. Ce qui fait que les disputes mère-fille éclataient souvent, et la moitié du temps pour une raison absurde et insignifiante. En revanche, elle avait hérité de l'humour indéfectible et la capacité de s'attirer les problèmes de son père. Elle était alors une excellente élève en cours mais elle récoltait les retenues et avertissements comme un Moldu collectionnerait des timbres.

Timothy, quant à lui, était seulement âgé de cinq ans depuis la veille. Il était un étrange mélange de ses parents, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns à reflets roux au soleil. Il avait les yeux bruns tout comme sa soeur mais il était moins pâle et il ne possédait pas de tâches de rousseur. Il avait un regard plein de malice et un sourire espiègle qui n'échappait à personne autour de lui. Malgré l'impression qu'il donnait, il n'était pas aussi taquin qu'il en avait l'air. Il pouvait se montrer très calme la plupart du temps mais lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'occasion, il explosait comme une bombe à retardement et faisait les pires bêtises qu'un petit garçon de son âge pouvait faire.

Hermione aimait ses enfants comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Ils étaient les plus belles choses qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie et elle serait prête à tout pour eux. Aussi, devoir s'éloigner d'eux à cause de son travail qui commençait à empiéter sur sa vie privée lui déchirait le coeur de jour en jour.

Prise de soudaine nostalgie et amertume, elle se rendit automatiquement jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit d'entendre un simple grognement pour ouvrir. Elle aperçut Gaia avachie sur son bureau, jouant avec sa plume du bout des mains tout en fixant d'un air fatigué plusieurs parchemins. Hermione s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'arrêta derrière elle en regardant sur quoi elle travaillait.

« Hmm... Devoir de Métamorphoses? Devina-t-elle en reconnaissant quelques formules sur l'un des parchemins.

- Bingo. Soupira la jeune fille en posant la plume sur le bureau. On a une importante évaluation à la rentrée et on doit revoir tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de l'année. Je nage, je me noie, même, dans des formules depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ça doit bien faire trois heures que tu fais tes devoirs maintenant, arrête toi, tu reprendras demain. »

Gaia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit aussitôt de sa chaise, comme si elle s'était réveillée brusquement. Elle alla se jeter sur son lit et elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement sous le regard amusé de sa mère, qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'adolescente fit un tour sur elle-même et se releva en tailleur face à Hermione, qui avait le regard dans le vide.

« Ton père a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Lança soudain cette dernière d'un ton las. Il sera en retard ce soir.

- Oh mince. S'exclama Gaia, visiblement étonnée. Timothy va être déçu.

- Probablement. Surtout qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait un effort pour ne pas manquer cette soirée.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais. Oncle George m'a encore dit il n'y a même pas une semaine de ça qu'ils avaient énormément de boulot à la boutique.

- Je sais bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute. Soupira Hermione, visiblement peu convaincue. »

Gaia fit une moue dubitative et s'approcha de sa mère afin de poser sa tête lourde de fatigue sur son épaule. La présence de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde était ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant et apaisant lorsque l'adolescente était dans une mauvaise passe ou même simplement épuisée ou nerveuse. Bien qu'elles se prenaient souvent la tête, elles étaient inséparables comme les deux doigts de la main.

« Maman? Se hasarda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Hmm? Fit simplement la concernée.

- Comment vous vous êtes connus, toi et Papa? Demanda timidement Gaia. Je veux dire... Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble alors que vous êtes complètement différents? »

Hermione sourit à la question de sa fille. Elle avait attendu le jour où l'un de ses enfants lui demanderait cela. Après tout, tous les enfants avaient un jour demandé cela à leurs parents. Simple curiosité, ce qui était normal.

« Ma chérie... Débuta Hermione en soupirant de contentement. C'est une très, très longue histoire.

- Oh, je pense qu'on a tout notre temps. Assura Gaia en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus de sa table de travail. »

Au même moment, comme s'il avait une quelconque faculté de lire dans les pensées, Timothy arriva dans la chambre de Gaia et s'y engouffra en refermant la porte derrière lui, bien qu'il atteignait à peine la poignée.

« J'ai faim. Annonça-t-il à sa mère en sautant sur le lit de sa soeur.

- Le goûter n'est que dans une heure, mon grand, il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton désolé.

- Ça veut dire quoi? S'étonna Timothy. »

Gaia pouffa devant l'air effaré de son petit frère et celui perplexe de sa mère. Cette dernière avait tendance à oublier que son fils n'avait que cinq ans et qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout ce qu'on lui disait.

« Maman allait me raconter comment Papa et elle se sont rencontrés. Dit-elle à Timothy.

- C'est vrai? S'exclama celui-ci, visiblement surexcité. Chouette! Et tu vas aussi expliquer comment on fait les bébés? »

Gaia et Hermione échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-gêné. Ce que Timothy ignorait, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt de savoir comment on faisait _réellement _les bébés.

« Un autre jour, mon chéri. Mentit Hermione, mal à l'aise tandis que Gaia ne dissimulait pas un sourire goguenard.

- Allez Maman, raconte nous pour toi et Papa. Pépia alors la jeune fille, impatiente d'enfin tout savoir. »

Hermione jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de Gaia, repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec son actuel conjoint, le père de ses enfants. Tandis qu'elle fouillait au fin fond de sa mémoire afin de retrouver le tout premier jour de leur rencontre, elle ne se doutait pas que Fred, de son côté, était en train de préparer son discours de demande en mariage tout en faisant l'inventaire de son magasin.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'était le 1er septembre de l'année 1991. Le jour de ma rentrée en première année à Poudlard. Évoqua Hermione, se perdant déjà dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. »

...

Et voilà! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est normal, c'est un chapitre modeste et court qui permet de présenter les personnages, les relations et le contexte. Il y aura plus d'action au prochain chapitre, promis!

Je publie ce premier chapitre afin d'avoir des impressions précises et savoir si ça vaut la peine d'être continué ou non. J'attends donc de vous, petits lecteurs pointilleux, que vous me laissiez votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, j'accepte toutes les critiques! (Enfin, pas la peine de me pourrir non plus, j'ai une certaine dose d'amour propre tout de même ahah)

La régularité de mise en ligne des chapitres s'échelonnera à une fois par semaine. Malheureusement, avec le bac qui approche, je ne pourrai publier la suite qu'à partir de cet été. Néanmoins, je vous promets d'être régulière! D'ici là, une dizaine de chapitres seront sans doute déjà écrits, de ce fait, il n'y aura sans doute pas de retard, sauf s'il y a un souci de dernière minute, personnel ou non.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'attends vos avis avec impatience, car cette fiction me tient vraiment à coeur! Elle ne fait sans doute pas dans l'originalité mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle aura su attendrir vos petits coeurs de fangirls exigeants hihi.

Sur ce, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée!

Morgane.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2:_**

_1er Septembre 1991._

Une Hermione de onze ans, émerveillée, ne pouvait dormir en cette première nuit qu'elle passait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'elle était une sorcière Née-Moldue, qui possédait des pouvoirs incroyables et apprendrait à les contrôler en allant dans cette école. Elle avait compté chaque jour qui la séparaient de cette extraordinaire rentrée dans le monde magique. Et maintenant, elle y était. Elle était dans son lit, dans son dortoir, dans sa nouvelle maison.

En poussant un long soupir heureux et apaisé, elle décida de bondir de son lit. Elle glissa délicatement ses pieds dans ses pantoufles aux couleurs de sa maison, Gryffondor. Elle enfila également un pull tricoté par sa vieille grand mère, car il faisait vraiment froid dans cet imposant château. Elle sortit alors discrètement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des filles qui partageaient son dortoir et elle descendit à pas de loup les escaliers en pierre qui menaient à la Salle Commune. Cette grande pièce contenait des canapés et fauteuils, une grande cheminée ainsi que quelques tables et des chaises. Elle permettait aux élèves de Gryffondor de venir s'y reposer après une longue journée de cours pour discuter avec quelques amis ou simplement profiter d'un temps libre qui leur était accordé. Certains y travaillaient également ensemble, d'où les quelques tables.

La salle était vide. _Parfait_, pensa Hermione en souriant. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminé et regarda le feu crépiter, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle se sentait... Dans son élément. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait le sentiment d'appartenir à une cause, d'avoir une valeur particulière. De compter. Toute son enfance, elle s'était sentie rejetée par les autres enfants car elle était "trop différente". Plus mature, plus intelligente. Puis, il y avait toutes ces choses "étranges" qu'elle était capable de faire et qui avaient longtemps effrayé ses parents. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bizarre ni différente mais juste qu'elle avait hérité de pouvoirs magiques. Et maintenant qu'elle était avec des gens pareils qu'elle, elle se ferait enfin des amis. Elle trouverait des gens qui la comprendraient. Qui étaient _comme elle_.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Entendit-elle soudain. »

Brutalement coupée de ses songes, elle se redressa brusquement dans le canapé et fit volte-face pour voir qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle reconnaissait ce garçon: c'était l'un des frères du garçon avec qui elle avait partagé son compartiment dans le train. Étant donné que ce garçon avait un frère jumeau dont la ressemblance était frappante, elle ne fut pas réellement sûre de son nom. Elle se remit rapidement debout, plissant inutilement les plis de son pantalon de pyjama. Elle sentit alors ses joues se colorer d'un rouge léger lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il riait devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

« Détends toi, je plaisantais. Lui fit-il savoir une fois calmé. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais faire une remarque sur ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et le fixa simplement avec de grands yeux. De grands yeux innocents. Cela fit rire le rouquin de plus belle.

« Tu es Hermione, c'est ça? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Dit-elle simplement, intimidée.

- Ah oui, tu étais à côté de moi pendant le dîner, je me souviens. Alors Hermione, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, une longue journée t'attend demain. Et puis, si le préfet, c'est-à-dire ma tête de bourrique de frère Percy te voit, il ne t'épargnera pas, même si tu es une première année et que c'est le premier jour. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle sentait le regard du jumeau glisser sur elle et elle devinait sans mal qu'il devait bien se fendre la poire face à sa réaction. Comme si elle avait été prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal alors qu'elle ne faisait strictement rien. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses émotions et contrôler son comportement en public.

« Au fait, j'ai vu que tu te posais la question. Je suis Fred, le jumeau le plus drôle. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton enjoué et visiblement amusé. »

Hermione en rougit de plus belle et se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir.

_31 Octobre 1991._

Hermione pleurait. Si fort qu'elle en avait des hoquets et avait un mal fou à respirer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pleurer autant alors qu'on lui avait simplement fait une remarque blessante. Pourtant, des remarques blessantes, elle en avait subi toute sa vie depuis qu'elle était à l'école maternelle. Elle avait appris à les encaisser, à vivre avec, ou même ne pas y faire attention. Mais ce n'était que des gens qui ne la comprenaient pas qui faisaient ces remarques. Des idiots qui n'étaient capable que de méchanceté gratuite. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était quelqu'un comme elle qui avait fait une remarque blessante. Qui plus est, quelqu'un qu'elle commençait à considérer comme un _ami_. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait capable de dire du mal d'elle. Ses paroles tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. _"Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille là!" _Oui, Hermione n'avait aucun amis. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Jamais. Était-ce pour autant la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

Cela faisait désormais plus de trois heures que la Gryffondor était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, à se lamenter sur son sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle aurait cru que ça la soulagerait mais son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Et elle n'osait même plus sortir de ce refuge pourtant peu réconfortant.

« Hermione? Lança-t-on alors dans les toilettes, l'écho se répercutant contre les murs. »

Manqué.

« Hermione, je sais que tu es là. Continuait-on. »

Mais la concernée ne répondit rien. Elle voulait être seule, elle ne voulait pas de compagnie. De personne. Pourtant, elle savait sans avoir besoin de regarder que la personne qui la cherchait arpentait les toilettes au même moment et devait probablement regarder en dessous de chaque porte à la recherche de pieds qui trahiraient sa présence. Et Hermione n'avait pas le courage de les cacher. Aussi, lorsqu'une ombre se profila face à la porte et que la personne qu'elle devina comme étant Parvati Patil cogna avec vigueur, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même et ne réagit pas aux supplications de l'indoue, qui pestait contre la jeune fille qui ne daignait pas lui accorder la moindre attention.

« Nom d'un Pitiponk. Soupira finalement Parvati. Tu vas sortir de ces toilettes, que tu le veuilles ou non, Hermione. »

Sur ces paroles, Parvati s'en alla. Hermione entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Avait-elle abandonné l'idée de la faire sortir des toilettes et était-elle retournée avec les autres? Ce serait étonnant. Cette fille avait l'air très coriace, autant ne pas trop espérer. Et effectivement, à peine deux minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor entendit des bruits de pas revenir à ses oreilles. Parvati était revenue. Mais pas seule.

« Je n'arrive pas à la faire réagir, comme tu peux le constater. Disait-elle à la personne se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. »

Hermione hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant la voix de Fred Weasley. Non, un Weasley était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'elle désirait voir à ce moment là. Ron lui avait fait beaucoup trop de peine, pas la peine d'en plus voir un de ses nombreux frères.

« Hermione? L'appela-t-il en se collant contre la porte. »

La susnommée ne répondit que par un reniflement sonore dont elle ne se sentit pas gênée. Fred sut aussitôt qu'elle avait pleuré, et qu'elle pleurait sûrement encore à l'instant où il lui parlait.

« Explique moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Continua-t-il sans prendre en compte le mutisme de Hermione.

- Demande à ton frère. Lâcha-t-elle seulement d'une voix rocailleuse. »

Fred prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et il comprit immédiatement. Ron. Il avait sûrement dû dire quelque chose qui l'avait blessé, avec son tact habituel.

« Écoute, Ron est un idiot. Débuta maladroitement Fred, qui se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il n'a jamais eu de tact, il lui arrive de dire des choses blessantes sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil à cause de lui.

- Trop tard. Répliqua-t-elle avec amertume dans la voix. »

Fred lança un regard de détresse à Parvati, qui ne put que secouer la tête, vaincue.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas élire domicile ici? Continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu idyllique pour habiter. »

Le rouquin fut soulagé d'entendre la jeune fille émettre un ricanement discret. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà un bon début.

« En plus, c'est Halloween aujourd'hui. Poursuivit Fred. Je peux te dire que les repas du 31 Octobre à Poudlard sont quelque chose qu'aucun élève ne se permettrait de manquer.

- Que je manque un seul repas alors que je vais rester ici sept ans ne fera sans doute pas une grande différence. Fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

- Mais imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu meurs subitement avant de pouv... »

Fred poussa un grognement de douleur et lança un regard noir à Parvati, qui lui avait écrasé le pied d'une force inestimée.

« Si tu comptes la faire sortir d'ici en prévoyant sa possible mort, tu risques d'en avoir pour un moment. Dit-elle, furibonde.

- Du respect pour tes aînés, jeune fille. Lança-t-il en massant ses doigts de pied endoloris à travers sa chaussure.

- Laissez moi tranquille. Lâcha soudain Hermione entre deux reniflements. »

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Le rouquin accorda un regard moralisateur à Parvati, qui en fit de même. Chacun tenait l'autre pour responsable, mais pendant qu'ils débattaient sur l'identité du vrai coupable, Hermione s'était de nouveau assise sur le sol et avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras croisés pour pleurer en toute tranquillité.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister, elle ne sortira pas d'ici. Grommela Parvati, dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller. On ferait mieux de retourner à la Grande Salle, le dîner va bientôt commencer.

- Et tu comptes la laisser ici toute seule? S'indigna Fred, qui nourrissait désormais une amertume forte pour l'indoue.

- On ne va pas la forcer à venir avec nous alors qu'elle n'en a visiblement pas envie. Fit sagement remarquer la Gryffondor. De toute façon, elle sera obligée de sortir avant le couvre-feu. »

Apparemment convaincue dans ses retranchements, Parvati quitta les toilettes et se rendit d'un pas léger à la Grande Salle, sans éprouver le moindre remord. Fred fit de même quelques instants plus tard mais avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et tourna lentement la tête vers la cabine où se trouvait la jeune Hermione. Il culpabilisait de la laisser ainsi, dans un si lamentable état, abandonnée à elle même le soir d'Halloween. Mais après tout, cette agaçante Parvati avait raison: il serait vain de rester encore plus longtemps et tâcher de convaincre Hermione alors qu'elle n'était visiblement pas prête à les suivre. Aussi, il quitta les toilettes et alla à la Grande Salle, essayant d'éviter de penser à Hermione, toute seule dans ces sinistres sanitaires.

_20 Décembre 1991._

Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle, le coeur léger et sa grosse valise traînant derrière elle. La salle était presque vide, seuls quelques élèves occupaient les quatre longues tables dénuées de couverts ou nourriture. La Gryffondor se hâta de trouver ses amis avant que tous les élèves repartant chez eux pour les vacances de Noël ne soient appelés pour être conduits à Pré-au-Lard. Elle vit enfin Harry et Ron, tout au bout d'une table voisinant le gigantesque sapin de Noël de l'école. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et les observa en silence jouer à leur partie d'échecs. Ils discutèrent par la suite, notamment de l'affaire Nicolas Flammel qu'ils s'efforçaient de résoudre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et quand le moment vint, elle leur donna un conseil judicieux et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances avant de faire demi-tour et quitter la Grande Salle.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé les portes, elle se rendit auprès d'un groupe d'élèves de première année qui attendaient près de l'entrée. Elle prit place aux côtés de Susan Bones, qui rentrait également chez elle pour Noël. Elles conversèrent poliment jusqu'au moment où Hermione tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Fred -ou bien, était-ce George?- Weasley.

« Je croyais que tu restais à Poudlard pour les vacances. Avoua Fred -ou George- d'un ton goguenard.

- Je le croyais aussi mais j'ai envie de passer Noël avec mes parents, tout compte fait. Lui répondit-elle, s'efforçant de découvrir l'identité du jumeau se trouvant face à elle.

- Que c'est adorable. S'exclama-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Ron m'a dit que vos parents allaient voir votre frère Charlie en Roumanie. Dit alors Hermione, exaspérée par ce ton ironique qu'il employait quand il parlait.

- C'est exact. Mais la Roumanie, ce n'est pas vraiment pour nous, alors on a préféré rester à Poudlard, tous autant que nous sommes. C'est dommage, la dinde de Noël de Maman me manquera cette année. Soupira-t-il d'un air faussement tragique. »

Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers le groupe d'élèves dans lequel elle était afin de faire l'appel avant de se rendre à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle détourna son regard pour le reposer sur le jumeau mais elle constata avec étonnement qu'il était parti. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander s'il était Fred ou bien George. Ce mystère resterait donc irrésolu à jamais.

_24 Juillet 2015._

« C'était Papa ou Oncle George qui t'avait parlé, alors? S'enquit Gaia lorsque Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son récit.

- Ha ha. Répondit simplement la brune avec un sourire en coin. A toi de deviner.

- Hmm... Lâcha Gaia, perdue en pleine réflexion. Papa!

- Manqué. C'était George. La corrigea Hermione. »

Gaia parut étonnée par la réponse de sa mère. Timothy aussi, visiblement.

« Comment tu l'as su? Demanda Timothy, qui était absorbé par ce que sa mère racontait.

- Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai appris à différencier les jumeaux par leur façon de parler. Malgré leur immense similitude, que ce soit au niveau physique ou mental, ils ont tous les deux des failles qui permettent de les différencier. J'ai compris que c'était George qui m'avait parlé, parce qu'il a dit que la dinde de Mamie Molly lui manquerait. Or, Fred n'en raffole pas tant que ça alors que George, si. Je ne l'ai découvert que quelques mois plus tard mais j'ai aussitôt fait le rapprochement.

- T'es vraiment trop intelligente, Maman. S'époustoufla Gaia.

- Je sais. Se vanta Hermione avec un sourire.

- Papa n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Fit remarquer Timothy d'une petite voix.

- Oh, je sais bien. Et crois moi qu'il le détestait encore plus quand on était adolescents. »

_12 Février 1992._

« Trouve moi une excuse en béton pour ne pas rendre ce devoir le jour demandé.

- Hmm... Tu as trop mangé de Patacitrouille et tu as été malade tout le week-end, si bien que tu n'as pas pu faire ton devoir?

- J'ai déjà utilisé cette excuse l'année dernière, t'as la mémoire courte on dirait, Georgie. »

Le susnommé donna un coup de poing dans le bras de son frère, qui en fit de même la seconde d'après. Ils rirent alors de bon coeur, comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Tu te rends compte que dans un peu moins de deux mois, on aura quatorze ans? Dit soudain George, le regard dans le vague.

- Le temps passe vite. Termina Fred à la place de son jumeau. »

Tandis qu'ils repensaient chacun de leur côté à tous leurs bons souvenirs d'enfance, un trio de première année connus pour leurs nombreuses infractions au réglement arriva dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. L'un des élèves de ce trio se dirigea vers les jumeaux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas fini ce devoir d'Astronomie? S'enquit-il en voyant le parchemin vierge de son frère aîné.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Ronald. Cingla Fred, tandis que George échangeait un claquement de mains victorieux avec lui.

- Comme vous voulez. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir des problèmes, en tout cas. Riposta Ron, qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom. »

Hermione, qui s'était difficilement retenue d'intervenir jusqu'ici, rejoignit soudain son ami et attrapa le parchemin des mains de Fred, affichant son expression spéciale devoirs, comme disaient Harry et Ron.

« Votre devoir est sur quoi? Voulut-elle savoir sans accorder un regard aux jumeaux.

- Les signes astrologiques. Répondit George, qui lança un coup d'oeil inquisiteur partagé à Fred.

- J'ai lu plusieurs chapitres sur ça dans des livres d'Astronomie à la bibliothèque. Dit-elle alors en remettant le parchemin dans les mains d'un Fred abasourdi. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Oh, je t'en prie Hermione. Soupira George, hilare. Tu n'es qu'en première année, ce que vous faîtes en cours est si facile que c'en est risible quand on y repense quelques années plus tard.

- Vous n'avez que deux ans de plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être différent. Fit-elle remarquer, blessée dans son amour propre.

- Crois en l'expérience. Intervint Fred en accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil moqueur. »

Les jumeaux se mirent alors à rire sous le regard indigné de la jeune Gryffondor. Ils osaient mettre en doute sa capacité de raisonner et sa maturité intellectuelle? Soit. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Elle s'empara de nouveau du parchemin, coupant le doigt de Fred au passage qui poussa une exclamation plaintive et elle se retira de la salle commune d'un pas rageur.

« Où va-t-elle avec mon parchemin? S'exclama Fred, qui porta son doigt qui saignait à sa bouche. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu et répondirent d'une même voix:

« A la bibliothèque. »

Et en effet, Hermione revint environ deux heures plus tard dans la Salle Commune, les bras chargés de livres au volume encyclopédique et le parchemin de Fred toujours à la main. Elle se posta devant les jumeaux, qui dormaient à moitié sur l'un des canapés de la salle. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent enfin la présence de la jeune fille, elle leur jeta les livres sur les genoux et brandit le parchemin désormais noir d'une écriture souple et soignée face à eux.

« Alors? Vous pensez toujours que je ne suis qu'une stupide première année qui ne fait que des choses faciles? Lâcha-t-elle, fulminante. »

Fred et George n'osaient même pas répondre. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du parchemin et de tous ces mots et ces phrases désormais ancrés sur le papier. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à croire que la petite fille de onze ans avait fait un devoir de troisième année particulièrement compliqué toute seule et en si peu de temps.

« Comment tu... Finit par déglutir George, sans parvenir à terminer sa question.

- De bons livres, une patience de maître, une réflexion intense et une intelligence supérieure à la normale. Répondit-elle simplement, sans cacher un sourire naissant. »

Non seulement elle les narguait ouvertement, mais elle se vantait d'être intelligente et de surcroît, elle sous-entendait l'être plus qu'eux. Cela ne plut guère à Fred, qui recouvra aussitôt ses esprits.

« Écoute moi bien, petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Débuta-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante. Tu n'as pas à nous parler comme si nous étions des moins-que-rien. On est plus âgés que toi, alors tu nous dois le respect.

- Oh mais parfois, deux ans de plus ou de moins ne veulent rien dire. Répliqua-t-elle. Crois-en l'expérience. »

Fred se souvint immédiatement lui avoir dit ça quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle leur avait assuré qu'elle pouvait les aider et qu'ils s'étaient ouvertement moqué d'elle. Le rouge lui monta au visage et aussitôt, il se sentit inférieur et idiot. Idiot de se faire rabattre le clapet par une gamine de onze ans à la voix aiguë empreinte d'une confiance aveugle agaçante.

« On en restera pas là, Granger. Riposta-t-il plus tard.

- Je n'en aurais pas douté. »

Désormais bouillant de rage, Fred attrapa son parchemin d'une force inouïe et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre son dortoir et passer sa colère en hurlant la tête dans son oreiller. George emboîta le pas à son frère, incertain et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers, il entendit un raclement de gorge sonore provenant de derrière lui. A contre-coeur, il fit volte-face et croisa le regard victorieux de Hermione.

« Vous avez oublié de prendre les livres. Fit-elle remarquer en désignant les ouvrages restés sur le canapé. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et commença à monter les escaliers, tandis que Hermione s'asseyait sur un fauteuil après avoir attrapé l'un des livres, plus que satisfaite d'elle même.

_24 Juillet 2015._

« J'imagine sans mal la tête que Papa a dû faire. Ça devait être quelque chose. Dit Gaia qui essuyait une larme au coin de son oeil une fois qu'elle eut cessé de rire.

- Effectivement. C'est à partir de ce jour là que j'ai compris que mon intelligence agaçait ton père et le mettait hors de lui. J'avais enfin une arme contre lui et ses blagues puériles.

- Dire que ça l'énerve encore aujourd'hui. Surtout quand tu fais une remarque lors des grands repas de famille.

- Je fais exprès, que crois-tu? »

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble sous le regard perplexe de Timothy, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce que sa mère venait de raconter. Une fois calmée, Hermione reprit son récit en parlant cette fois ci de sa seconde année à Poudlard.

...

C'est ici que se termine le second chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous reviendrez pour le troisième chapitre, qui sera publié ou bien vendredi prochain, ou bien vendredi dans deux semaines! En tout cas, je posterai les nouveaux chapitres toujours un vendredi, sur une échelle d'une ou deux semaines d'écart, tout dépend mon rythme d'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me laisser votre avis, si ça ne vous dérange pas. :) A bientôt, j'espère!

Morgane.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**(Même si je ne réponds pas toujours à vos reviews parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps, sachez que je les lis toutes attentivement et qu'elles me font énormément plaisir pour la plupart, car il y a beaucoup d'avis positifs! Merci infiniment. :))

**_Chapitre 3:_**

_24 Juillet 2015._

Fred soupira de lassitude en déposant un énième carton à la réserve. Il remonta rapidement à la boutique, qui regorgeait de clients aux heures de pointe. Il en conseilla quelques uns qui lui demandèrent son avis sur telle ou telle chose et rejoignit rapidement son jumeau au guichet.

« Vivement que cette journée soit terminée. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu n'es même pas nerveux pour ce soir? S'étonna son jumeau après avoir signé le bon de commande d'un groupe d'adolescents surexcités.

- Bah en fait, pas tant que ça. Avoua Fred, surpris par sa réponse. Je pense déjà connaître sa réponse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais stresser.

- Peut-être parce que tu vas la demander en mariage devant nos deux familles, notamment devant son père qui risque probablement d'essayer de te trucider.

- Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais quand même pas à ce point là.

- Et qu'en sais-tu, très cher frère? »

Les rouquins rirent de leur propre blague mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard interloqué de la personne leur faisant face.

« Tu vas la demander en mariage?! S'exclama la dite personne, les yeux écarquillés.

- Garde le pour toi Ron-Ron, si jamais j'apprend qu'il y a eu une fuite et qu'elle est au courant, je creuserai ta tombe c'est clair? Le menaça aussitôt Fred.

- Pas la peine de signer mon arrêt de mort si vite, je dirai rien. Assura Ron, visiblement vexé qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance.

- Mieux vaut s'en assurer. Viens dans la réserve, on va faire le Serment Inviolable. Lança-t-il en indiquant l'endroit d'une signe de tête.

- Ça va pas, non? S'insurgea le roux. Il y a mes enfants et ma femme dans la boutique!

- Je rigole frangin, pas la peine de faire dans ton pantalon.

- Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de faire des blagues nazes?

- Jamais. Répondirent Fred et George d'une même voix. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main victorieuse tout en riant tandis que Ron les regardait, blasé.

« Tes frères t'embêtent encore, chéri? S'enquit alors une voix de femme derrière le jeune homme.

- Ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Grommela celui-ci tandis que la femme l'entourait de ses bras en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Si tu savais te défendre un peu, aussi. Le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

- Tout va comme tu veux, Parkinson? Lança alors George à la femme en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Très bien mais tu n'arriveras toujours pas à me mettre dans ton lit, Weasley, pas la peine d'essayer. Répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne me résisteras pas encore longtemps. Assura-t-il en faisant un énième clin d'oeil.

- Ça fait bientôt vingt ans que tu essayes, tu devrais laisser tomber, frangin. Le charria Ron, qui savait que son frère faisait ça dans l'unique but de l'énerver.

- Un Weasley n'abandonne jamais, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. »

Ron hocha la tête en riant, imité par son épouse ainsi que Fred et George. Il s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés qui ne semblait pas prête à bouger.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chérie? S'enquit ironiquement Ron lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé de sa fille.

- Je viens de croiser Neal. Dit-elle simplement.

- Et? L'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

- Il organise une soirée sur une plage du Sud de la France la semaine proch...

- Hors de question. La coupa-t-il aussitôt.

- Mais Papa! S'insurgea la jeune fille. J'ai eu mon permis de transplanage il y a déjà un mois, en quoi ça te dérangerait que j'aille à cette soirée?

- Je connais ton Neal, ton parrain Neville m'en a souvent parlé. Ce n'est apparemment pas une personne très recommandable.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de ce que Neville dit! Il ne le voit que pendant les cours! Enfin, c'est mon ami depuis toujours, tu le sais bien!

- Tout d'abord, c'est ton ami depuis que tu es entrée à Poudlard donc pas depuis toujours, revois ton apprentissage de notre langue, je te prie. Et ensuite, je fais parfaitement confiance à Neville lorsqu'il dit que quelqu'un n'est pas recommandable. Et tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas ce Neal depuis la fois où il a essayé de te peloter devant moi.

- Il ne savait même pas que tu étais là quand il a essayé de le faire! Protesta l'adolescente, visiblement révoltée.

- Aies un peu d'estime de toi même, jeune fille. Intervint alors Pansy, aussi mécontente que son mari.

- Bon sang, ce que vous êtes...

- On est quoi? Je t'en prie trésor, va au bout de ta pensée.

- Laissez tomber. Grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur. »

Elle alla retrouver son frère jumeau à qui elle expliqua la situation. Il se moqua quelques instants d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui assègne un coup de poing dans l'épaule bien mérité à ses yeux.

« Ils me font penser à Tic et Tac, ces deux là. Fit remarquer George avec un sourire nostalgique.

- En bien pire, alors. Ajouta Fred, approuvé d'un hochement de tête de son jumeau.

- Qui ça? S'exclamèrent Pansy et Ron d'une même voix.

- Feuilleton moldu. Revoyez votre culture, les amis. Les charrièrent Felicity lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux.

- Ravie de te voir aussi, Felicity. Répliqua Pansy d'un ton ironique.

- C'est bien Parkinson, tu as réussi à ne pas ajouter une insulte après son prénom. Lui dit Ron.

- Je me suis retenue. Difficilement. Avoua la concernée, qui ne portait pas l'assistante des jumeaux dans son coeur.

- Bon, et à part vos jumeaux diaboliques, comment va le reste de la portée? S'enquit alors Fred.

- Oh tu sais, chaque chose en son temps. Répondit Ron en désignant le ventre bien rond de Pansy.

- Tu en es à combien? Lui demanda George.

- Huit mois et demis. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Oh mais c'est pour bientôt alors!

- Le médicomage nous a dit que l'accouchement devrait avoir lieu dans deux semaines tout au plus.

- Ne jamais écouter ce qu'un docteur dit. Un bébé pointe son nez lorsqu'il en a envie, pas quand le médecin l'a prédit. Fit savoir Fred en prenant un ton expérimenté.

- Ne commence pas à lui faire peur. Le réprimanda Ron en serrant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- Je ne fais que taquiner ma belle-soeur préférée. Répliqua le jumeau avec un sourire amusé.

- Ça n'aurait pas plu à Fleur, ça dis donc. Fit remarquer George d'un ton faussement sidéré.

- Ni à Isy et Penelope. Ajouta Fred en faisant allusion aux compagnes de Charlie et Percy, leurs deux autres frères.

- De toute façon, elles ne seront pas là pour l'entendre. Rajouta George en partant dans un fou rire avec son frère.

- Ça fait plus de vingt ans que je les côtoie presque tous les jours et je crois que je ne les ai jamais entendu entretenir une conversation sérieuse plus de trois minutes. Lança alors Pansy, le regard songeur.

- Nous prenons ça comme un compliment. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Bon et alors, pour Hermione? Redemanda Ron en lançant un regard inquisiteur à Fred.

- Tu verras bien ce que j'ai préparé ce soir. Répondit simplement le susnommé en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil.

- De quoi vous parlez? S'étonna l'ancienne Serpentard.

- D'une surprise plutôt... Particulière. Dit simplement Fred en prenant une voix mystérieuse. »

Pansy n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa question et elle appela ses enfants, à savoir Grace et Julian, pour qu'ils reviennent vers eux afin de partir. Toute la petite famille salua les jumeaux Weasley et quitta la boutique, laissant enfin du répit aux frères.

« Tu as vu comment était habillée Grace? Fit alors George à Fred en remettant le comptoir en ordre.

- Ouais. Si c'était Gaia qui sortait fagotée comme ça, je crois qu'elle en prendrait trois et qu'elle serait enfermée dans sa chambre toutes les nuits. Répondit Fred d'un ton fortement paternel.

- Tu exagères. Gracey n'était pas non plus sapée comme une fille de joie. Disons que c'était légèrement...

- Vulgaire? Proposa Fred lorsqu'il vit que son jumeau marquait un temps d'hésitation.

- C'est le mot que je cherchais. Approuva George. Je ne comprends pas que Ron et Parkinson la laissent sortir comme ça.

- Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence et Ron m'a avoué qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment gérer ça. Avoua Fred sur le ton de la confidence. Apparemment, il n'y a que Julian qui parvient à raisonner sa soeur.

- C'est dur, à cet âge là.

- Bah, tu as encore le temps toi, vu que la tienne n'a que huit ans.

- Oui... J'ai la chance d'avoir une petite fille merveilleuse, sage et calme. Espérons qu'elle restera comme ça toute sa vie.

- N'espère pas trop. Le taquina Fred, sans pour autant plaisanter.

- Je t'ai parlé du nouveau joujou de Candice? Fit alors George après un silence.

- L'avocat moldu qu'elle a ramassé en allant en boîte de nuit? Suggéra Fred.

- Lui même. Elle a osé le présenter à Melody. Je suis devenu fou quand j'ai appris ça.

- C'est Melo qui t'en a parlé?

- Bien évidemment. Ça ne risquait très certainement pas de sortir de la bouche de sa saleté de mère. Cracha George avec mépris.

- Mesure tes paroles, si jamais ta fille t'entend dire ça, ça va lui briser le coeur.

- Je sais... Mais c'est dur parfois, si tu savais. »

Le visage peiné de George déchira le coeur de Fred. Il ne supportait pas voir son frère jumeau, son partenaire de crime dans un si mauvais état. Bien que le divorce d'avec son ancienne femme, Candice, une employée de la banque Gringotts, remontait à désormais sept mois et demis, Fred voyait bien que son frère avait du mal à s'en remettre. Après tout, il avait vécu près de dix-huit ans avec cette femme et ils avaient même un superbe enfant ensemble. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle, c'était évident. Le grand George Weasley amoureux était encore plus lamentable que le grand Fred Weasley fou amoureux.

« Tu sais, Hermignonne a une cousine qui est célibataire depuis peu, comme toi, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est très intelligente et jol...

- Pour la énième fois, ça ne m'intéresse pas, Gred. Le coupa George, soudainement ennuyé. Aussi mignonne soit-elle, elle ne pourra jamais remplacer Candice.

- Oh bon sang. Soupira Fred, désemparé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque avec toi frangin mais il va falloir que tu commences à tourner la page. Voire même à changer de livre. La seule chose que toi et cette femme ayez en commun désormais, c'est Melody. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi. Comment tu serais à ma place si c'était Hermione qui te larguait comme une vieille chaussette parce qu'elle estime que votre couple n'a plus de sens et se déchire depuis déjà un bon moment? »

A la simple pensée de cette éventualité, Fred se sentit instantanément mal. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Hermione Granger. Après tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour l'avoir, il ne se voyait pas se séparer bêtement d'elle pour une question d'argent ou autres futilités. C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

« Vu la tête que tu viens de me faire, je devine que tu serais bien pire que moi à l'heure qu'il est. Lança alors George, coupant son jumeau de ses pensées.

- Très probablement. Approuva Fred. Je ne me permets donc pas de te juger, Forge.

- Je préfère ça. Fit le concerné. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau et chaque jumeau partit s'occuper chacun de son côté. Alors qu'il rangeait un peu la réserve, Fred se mit à penser à ce que sa vie sans Hermione serait. Probablement déplorable. Il enchaînerait les aventures d'un soir et deviendrait une loque. Ses enfants ne le reconnaîtraient plus et ne voudraient certainement plus avoir affaire à lui. Perdre sa femme serait une abomination. Mais perdre ses enfants serait la raison de sa déchéance. Ils étaient les choses qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux dans ce monde. S'il venait à les perdre, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il prit quelques instants pour répéter sa demande en mariage. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Ils se l'étaient promis dix-sept ans auparavant. Alors qu'ils croyaient que leur monde s'écroulerait.

_2 Mai 1998._

Les membres de l'Ordre combattaient au péril de leur vie. Alors que Hermione Granger venait de protéger plusieurs personnes d'un sortilège Impardonnable, elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'intérieur du château pour retrouver un rouquin en particulier. Elle monta et descendit de nombreux escaliers, devant combattre un Mangemort de temps à autres. Puis elle finit par le trouver. Il venait de terrasser un partisan de Voldemort et se tenait raide face au corps de l'être diabolique étalé au sol, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

« Fred? L'interpella-t-elle en arrivant doucement derrière lui. »

En entendant son prénom et en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait prononcé, l'interpellé tourna à demi la tête, si bien qu'il ne put voir que du coin de l'oeil que Hermione se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je l'ai... tué. Dit-il d'une voix sombre en baissant le regard au sol.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il se serait fait un plaisir de te tuer toi. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais il l'aurait fait sans aucun remords ni aucun scrupules. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tuer un homme de sang-froid est la dernière chose que j'aurais cru faire un jour dans ma vie.

- Ne culpabilise pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Imagine qu'il ait pu tuer un de tes frères. Ta soeur. Tes parents. Tes amis...

- Ou toi. La coupa-t-il en faisant finalement volte face pour se retrouver face à elle. »

La Gryffondor en resta sans voix. Elle n'aurait très certainement pas pensé à se citer dans cette liste de personnes réellement importantes aux yeux du rouquin. Mais visiblement, elle comptait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Je... Débuta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Si quelque chose t'arrivait Hermione, j'en deviendrais fou. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte... de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Lui dit-il de but en blanc. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle sentit une goutte de sang frôler le bout de sa langue. Il l'avait tant fait mariner durant deux longues années qu'elle n'arrivait plus à croire un mot qu'il disait. Chaque parole, chaque phrase qu'il prononçait à son égard était un espoir qui s'ajoutait à une liste d'espérances déjà bien trop longue. Et combien de fois elle s'était vue déchirée et apitoyée lorsque cette simple liste volait en éclats... C'était désormais dur de refaire confiance à Fred.

« Je veux te promettre une chose. Dit-il alors en se rapprochant d'elle, de fait que leurs poitrines se touchaient presque.

- O... oui? Bégaya-t-elle, son visage se liquéfiant.

- Lorsque cette bataille se terminera, et elle se terminera bien, crois moi. Quand tout sera fini. Que Harry aura vaincu Voldemort. Que les Mangemorts se tapiront dans l'ombre et se feront oublier. Que tout redeviendra normal, comme avant. Quand tout ceci arrivera, je te promets qu'on se retrouvera. Pas de vue mais au sens littéral. On pourra enfin être réellement ensemble. Et quelques années plus tard, lorsque nous seront enfin sereins dans un monde libéré de la guerre, je t'offrirai le plus beau mariage que tu puisses espérer. Je te promets cela. Et je tiendrai parole. Tu peux me croire cette fois ci. Ce ne sont pas de nouvelles paroles en l'air. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela? Rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Fred lui disait cela. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se parler, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, car elle avait bien trop souffert. Mais ses bonnes résolutions ne semblaient pas lui avoir fait le moindre choc. Il semblait tellement déterminé dans son discours que la jeune femme ne sentit même pas le courage de lui hurler dessus, de le contredire, de le repousser. Elle resta tout bêtement silencieuse.

Lorsque Fred vit que Hermione ne commenterait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et s'en alla aussitôt vers l'extérieur du château pour combattre d'autres forces du mal. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment sûre que le rouquin était assez loin d'elle, Hermione s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer. Pleurer à cause de toute la pression accumulée ces derniers mois. A cause de la guerre, des Horcruxes. De Fred.

_24 Juillet 2015._

« Il ne s'est pas vraiment passé grand chose d'intéressant pendant votre deuxième année en fait, c'est ça? S'enquit alors Gaia une fois que Hermione eut terminé de raconter une blague que lui avait faite Fred durant les vacances d'été suivant cette deuxième année.

- Effectivement. Confirma l'ancienne Gryffondor. C'est surtout à partir du milieu de notre troisième année que les choses se sont corsés.

- C'est-à-dire? Voulut savoir la jeune fille, fascinée par tout ce que racontait sa mère.

- Disons que... On a enfin commencé à se connaître en dehors de l'intello et du farceur. »

Timothy ne comprenait pas toujours ce que sa maman lui racontait, aussi à ce moment là, il bailla d'une puissance lionnaire et frotta ses petits yeux.

« Tu veux aller faire la sieste, chéri? S'enquit immédiatement Hermione en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Hmm hmm. Fit simplement le concerné en appuyant sa tête endormie sur l'épaule de sa mère. »

Elle sortit alors de la chambre et fit un signe de tête à sa fille lui indiquant qu'elle reviendrait une fois Timothy endormi. Gaia se précipita vers son bureau à peine la porte refermée et attrapa une feuille vierge ainsi qu'une plume. Elle tapota rapidement dans l'encrier et griffonna quelques mots à toute vitesse. Elle signa de son nom et partit attacher la missive à la patte de sa chouette, Purple.

« Amène ça à Erwann. Lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. »

Aussitôt dit, la chouette battit des ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre déjà ouverte. Gaia s'empressa de la refermer et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air de rien. Sa mère revint quelques minutes plus tard et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Maintenant que ton frère dort, il va falloir être plus discrètes et éviter de rire comme des baleines. Lui fit savoir sa mère en souriant.

- Aouch. Ça risque d'être compliqué. Rétorqua la fille en grimaçant.

- Alors, où en étions-nous?

- Tu t'apprêtais à me parler de ta troisième année à Poudlard.

- Ah oui. L'une des plus intéressantes, sans aucun doute. »

_01 Septembre 1993._

Hermione venait de dire au revoir à ses parents et avait franchi la barrière du quai 9 3/4. Elle se tenait près du train, ses bagages à ses pieds et ses bras croisés sous la poitrine. Elle attendait Harry et Ron, qui étaient partis chercher des affaires que le rouquin avait oublié chez lui. Elle regardait furtivement autour d'elle en attendant et eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Pansy Parkinson, entourée de Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et la Gryffondor n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard, aussi elle détourna la tête. Elle était fichue. Une Née Moldue, seule sur le quai. Elle pouvait parier n'importe quoi que l'un des quatre de la bande viendrait lui chercher les ennuis.

« Alors Granger? Potty et Weasmoche se sont rendus compte que tu étais trop chiante pour être côtoyée? »

A contre-coeur, elle adressa un regard exaspéré à Drago, qui lui faisait face avec un sourire des plus mesquins.

« Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas de tes trois toutous à ton égard. Répliqua-t-elle sans mettre une réelle conviction dans ses mots.

- Oooooh mais c'est que tu as appris à avoir de la répartie pendant ces vacances? Remarque, ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal.

- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy.

- Demandé si gentiment.

- Je suis sérieuse. Va-t-en. Répéta-t-elle avec dureté cette fois.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je ne le fais pas? S'enquit-il en se rapprochant lentement d'elle. Sortir ta baguette? Me lancer un sort devant tous ces gens? Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te faire renvoyer de Poudlard alors qu'on est même pas encore à l'école. »

Il était collé à elle désormais, tant que leurs fronts se frôlaient. Hermione avait du mal à respirer et n'osait faire un pas en arrière. _Bon sang, Harry et Ron ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux_, paniqua-t-elle intérieurement.

« Et toi alors? Se lança-t-elle, déglutissant péniblement. Tu ne vas pas non plus me jeter un sort, je suppose. Pas devant tout le monde.

- Je ne recule devant rien, tu devrais le savoir. Lui susurra-t-il tandis qu'elle était parcourue de frissons de terreur.

- On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de se coller aux gens quand ils n'en avaient pas envie, Malefoy? Tonna alors une voix. »

En entendant quelqu'un l'interpeller avec tant de désinvolture, le susnommé s'écarta de Hermione pour croiser le regard de Fred Weasley, à quelques mètres de là.

« Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à te mêler de ce qui te regarde, Weasmoche? Rétorqua Drago, tandis que Hermione se sentait respirer calmement de nouveau.

- Laisse la tranquille. Dit-il simplement en désignant la Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me glisser un Scroutt à Pétard dans mon pantalon quand j'aurais le dos tourné? Sérieusement Weasley, je sais pas lequel des jumeaux t'es mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, vous êtes aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre. Vous devriez penser un peu plus à vos études plutôt qu'à vos stupides farces et attrapes.

- Venant d'un petit prétentieux dans ton genre, je prends ça comme un compliment. Assura Fred avec un sourire. Maintenant, dégage. »

Drago aurait bien riposté à nouveau mais lorsqu'il aperçut toute la petite troupe des Weasley s'approcher de Fred, il laissa tomber et retourna vers Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, rejoints entre temps par Theodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Une fois le Serpentard assez loin, Fred se dirigea vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'intervention du jumeau.

« Il ne t'a rien fait? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas une égratignure ou autre sur le visage.

- Bien sûr que non. Il parle mais il n'agit jamais. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard, c'est une chochotte. Plaisanta Hermione, bien que le comportement de Drago l'avait légèrement inquiété.

- Bien vu Granger. Rit Fred en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. »

Ils se rendirent ensemble vers les Weasley et une fois à la hauteur de Ron, Fred lâcha les épaules de Hermione et partit rejoindre son jumeau en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet.

« Un souci avec la fouine? Demanda alors Harry à Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. Il faisait son malin, comme d'habitude. Répondit simplement la concernée, souhaitant parler d'autre chose.

- Il vaut mieux pour lui. Bon alors, prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard? »

Chacun approuva d'une exclamation de joie. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin du côté des cinquième année de Gryffondor. En particulier le grand roux qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Malefoy quelques minutes auparavant.

_12 Septembre 1993._

« C'est un cauchemar! Un véritable cauchemar!

- Calme toi Hermione, ce n'est qu'un livre.

- CE N'EST PAS QU'UN LIVRE BON SANG, IL EST A LA BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE ET SI JE NE LE RETROUVE PAS, JE SUIS DANS UN SACRÉ PÉTRIN! »

Le hurlement de Hermione convainquit Ron de ne plus ouvrir sa bouche par la suite. Il s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorgnant sa meilleure amie qui faisait les cent pas face à lui d'un mauvais oeil.

« Il ne doit pas être loin. Tenta Harry, assis sur la banquette du canapé perpendiculaire au fauteuil dans lequel Ron était.

- Il pourrait être n'importe où. Depuis que je l'ai emprunté, je suis allée en cours, dans la Grande Salle, aux toilettes. OH MON DIEU ET S'IL ÉTAIT TOMBÉ DANS LA CUVETTE?!

- Ce n'est pas en criant que ça t'aidera à le retrouver, Mione. Lui fit remarquer Harry lorsque quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

- Je sais. Admit finalement la jeune fille en soufflant. Je dois rester calme. Je suis persuadée que c'est un de ces idiots de Serpentard qui me l'ont volé. On dirait qu'ils se sont mis de mèche pour me martyriser cette année plus que les autres.

- Ne vois pas non plus le mal partout. Osa dire Ron.

- Au lieu de dire des choses stupides, tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ma place, d'accord? Lança Hermione avec hargne.

- Si c'est comme ça, je dis plus rien. Bougonna le rouquin en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le fauteuil.

- Je vais aller voir dans la Grande Salle. Annonça-t-elle finalement en cessant de tourner en rond.

- Le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps. Lui rappela Harry avec les sourcils froncés.

- Dans vingt-deux minutes très exactement. Répliqua Hermione en coinçant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Si je cours, ou même marche vite, je peux facilement faire un tour dans la Grande Salle et les toilettes pour revenir ici à temps.

- Si tu le dis. Lança Ron d'une voix molle. »

Il s'abstint d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son amie. Cette dernière tourna aussitôt les talons et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui lui somma de se dépêcher de revenir peu importe ce qu'elle avait à faire. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se mit à courir au petit pas jusqu'à la Grande Salle. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle était ravie de ne pas être à Serdaigle, dont la Salle Commune se trouvait dans une tour de l'Aile Ouest à l'autre bout du château.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle eut le malheur de constater que plus personne ne s'y trouvait et qu'elle était déjà interdite d'accès aux élèves. Frustrée, elle se rendit aux toilettes près de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée au bout, elle respira fortement, épuisée par sa descente et remontée rapide d'escaliers. Alors qu'elle reprenait lentement son souffle et s'avançait doucement vers les toilettes, elle entendit des rires et des bruits de pas précipités. Étonnée que des gens soient encore là alors que le couvre-feu serait dans quelques minutes, elle vit Fred -ou bien était-ce George?- courant à tout allure, serrant la main d'une blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui courait derrière lui. Elle peinait visiblement à suivre son rythme et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin près d'un mur. Hermione se fit alors toute petite et se cacha contre un pan de mur pas loin de là où se trouvaient les deux adolescents. Assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

« Tu cours plutôt vite pour une fille. Lança l'un des jumeaux en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Et toi, tu t'essouffles plutôt rapidement pour un garçon. Répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu trop de lui.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, Edgecombe.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même chose, Weasley. »

Le dénommé passa une main dans sa crinière rousse tout en riant à gorge déployée. La fille l'accompagnant se serra alors tout contre lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Hermione ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, le Gryffondor semblait surpris.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Marietta. Je pensais qu'à Serdaigle, vous étiez beaucoup trop sérieux et studieux pour penser à ce genre de choses.

- Eh bien, sache que les Serdaigle savent aussi comment s'amuser. »

A ces mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche du jumeau. Elle s'écarta de lui lentement tandis qu'il se remettait de ses émotions.

« Passe une bonne nuit, Fred. Lui dit-elle avant de se retourner. »

La dénommée Marietta se mit à marcher vers la tour des Serdaigle. Hermione la suivit du regard, apercevant le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Fred. La brune tourna alors la tête vers ce dernier, qui était encore appuyé contre le mur, souriant comme un imbécile. Ainsi, il flirtait avec une quatrième année de Serdaigle? Dès la deuxième semaine de cours? Qui l'eut cru. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'un des jumeaux Weasley pourrait s'intéresser à autres choses que ses légendaires gags et farces, en particulier si c'était pour s'intéresser aux filles. D'habitude, elles étaient plutôt les objets de leurs blagues. Mais il semblerait que plus ils vieillissaient, plus leurs centres d'intérêt changeaient...

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne réagit malheureusement pas à temps, car il l'aperçut en passant près d'elle.

« Oh salut Hermignonne. Tu t'es perdue? Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

- Non, je... J'ai perdu un livre et je pensais le retrouver ici mais... Il n'est pas là. Balbutia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Il est sûrement quelque part dans ton dortoir, tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu. Dit-il en se remettant à marcher tandis que Hermione lui emboîtait le pas.

- Peut-être. Je chercherai demain.

- Au pire des cas, c'est George qui te l'a volé.

- Ça peut aussi être toi. Lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre voyons! S'exclama Fred. »

Hermione rit de bon coeur tandis que Fred lui donnait un coup d'épaule à épaule. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé le portrait, Fred la salua et partit dans son dortoir. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Alors, tu as retrouvé ton livre? Entendit-elle soudain.

- Quoi? Oh euh... Non, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Répondit-elle à Harry, distraitement.

- Tu l'as croisé où? S'enquit Ron en parlant de son frère.

- On s'est... croisés en chemin, il retournait aussi ici. Mentit-elle. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis n'insistèrent pas et Hermione prit rapidement congé, toujours aussi préoccupée par son livre et troublée par ce qui semblait être le "nouveau Fred".

...

Oui oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser un petit moment Dramione, c'est plus fort que moi hihi!

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Ça commence un peu à évoluer entre Fred et Hermione, elle commence à le voir différemment et qui sait, peut-être que ça sera bientôt pareil pour lui... J'en dis pas plus!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me laisser vos impressions, je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Encore une fois, merci énormément de suivre et lire cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! A bientôt!

Morgane.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4._

_24 Juillet 2015._

Alors qu'il était concentré dans un devoir de potions extrêmement ardu, un jeune homme fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par des cognements crispants contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Agacé, il se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea d'un pas traînant qu'il avait pris de son père vers la fenêtre. Il y vit une chouette portant une missive dans le bec, qui ne cessait de le regarder en clignant ses grands yeux jaunes.

« Tu ne te serais pas trompée de maison, par hasard? Railla-t-il. »

Ce n'est que lorsque la chouette tourna la tête et qu'il put apercevoir son nom écrit d'une calligraphie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur l'enveloppe que son exaspération s'envola. Il ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre et prit la lettre en refermant la vitre tout de suite après. La chouette sembla mécontente de ne pas recevoir au moins quelques graines en récompense et s'envola dignement en chemin inverse.

Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir face à son bureau et déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe contenant la lettre lui étant destinée. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et la relut au moins trois fois tant il fut étonné de ce qu'il y lut.

_« Je suis en train de préparer le terrain avec ma mère. Il serait peut-être bien que tu en fasses de même de ton côté? Après tout, ça fait plus de six mois. Il serait temps de leur dire._

_G. »_

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Un de ses stupides amis de l'école qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire en ce jour pluvieux de juillet. Il aurait voulu croire cela. Mais c'était bel et bien l'écriture de sa petite amie sur le parchemin. Impossible de le nier. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui particulièrement? Ça pouvait bien attendre encore jusqu'à la rentrée de Septembre. Elle pouvait effectivement préparer le terrain comme elle le souhaitait avec les parents qu'elle avait mais c'était mission impossible avec les siens à lui. En particulier son père...

Il répondit quelque chose de simple et concis sur le premier bout de parchemin qu'il trouva et le donna à son hibou duc qui s'envola aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte. Erwann le regarda battre des ailes et monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

**000**

Hermione et Gaia étaient descendues à la cuisine afin de terminer la préparation du repas du soir que cette première avait laissé tomber pour aller voir sa fille. La conversation sur l'évolution de la relation de ses parents passa au second plan aux yeux de Gaia et elle glissa enfin sur la pente dangereuse qu'elle avait évité depuis trop longtemps désormais.

« Je crois que Grace a un copain. Annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc à sa mère tout en l'aidant à dresser la table.

- Vraiment? C'est super pour elle. Dit simplement Hermione sans même sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de le penser. Fit timidement remarquer Gaia.

- Oh mais je le pense, je suis très contente pour elle! Affirma la brune. C'est juste que... Tu sais, ta cousine est une vraie tête brûlée depuis quelques temps. Je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler mais elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Ron et Pansy.

- Je sais, on en a déjà parlé toutes les deux. Fit savoir Gaia. Maintenant qu'elle a la majorité et son permis de transplanage, elle espère se trouver un appartement à Londres Moldu.

- Moldu? C'est sa mère qui va être contente, tiens. Ironisa Hermione.

- Ben en fait... Elle n'est pas encore au courant. Avoua la jeune fille avec une moue. Et Ron non plus. Elle compte leur en parler prochainement.

- Rassure moi, prochainement ne sera pas ce soir?! Parce qu'elle a beau être ma filleule adorée, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la trucider si elle gâche le repas.

- Elle est peut être "tête brûlée" comme tu dis mais pas non plus suicidaire. Répondit Gaia en riant.

- Et alors, tu penses que si elle se prend un appartement à Londres Moldu, elle le fera avec son potentiel petit ami? S'enquit alors Hermione quelques instants après.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit honnêtement la rouquine. Mais peut-être. Si c'est sérieux entre eux... A partir du moment où un couple dure, surtout à notre âge, on peut considérer que c'est du sérieux.

- Tu as sans doute raison, chérie. Soupira Hermione en posant le dernier set de table. »

Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière très puissante et sache parfaitement maîtriser ses pouvoirs, lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine et d'être un hôte pour un repas familial ou amical, Hermione Granger souhaitait opérer "à la Moldu", comme disait Fred, c'est-à-dire tout préparer manuellement et ne surtout pas avoir recours à la baguette magique. Chose avec laquelle son mari se plaisait à la taquiner régulièrement.

En voyant que la bombe était bien amorcée, Gaia inspira un bon coup et se lança dans l'opération suicide.

« Je me demande comment Papa réagirait si j'avais un copain. Fit-elle mine d'imaginer innocemment.

- Oh, il tracerait certainement son adresse pour aller le menacer ou bien le tuer de ses propres mains. Supposa Hermione d'un sérieux déconcertant. »

Gaia manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« Tu rigoles, hein? Voulut-elle s'assurer.

- A moitié, ma puce. Seulement à moitié. »

Ça commençait mal, très mal... Les mots d'Erwan lui revinrent rapidement en tête alors qu'elle voyait son plan tomber lamentablement à l'eau: "C'est encore trop tôt pour en parler à nos parents, Gaia. Tu imagines la réaction de nos pères? Ça déclencherait une nouvelle guerre. Attendons d'avoir dix-sept ans tous les deux et on avisera après." Cette solution lui avait tout de suite paru stupide, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait plus sérieusement, elle n'était peut-être pas si idiote que ça.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu as quelqu'un en vue? Voulut immédiatement savoir Hermione d'un ton complice.

- Oh, non. Bien sûr que non. Pas du tout. Aucun risque. Bafouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse, le visage bouillant. »

Sa mère ne parut pas convaincue pour un Gallion mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

« Bon, raconte moi d'autres anecdotes sur Papa et toi! Lança alors Gaia afin de détourner la discussion du sujet tabou. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et débuta aussitôt un autre de ses récits.

_31 Octobre 1993._

Le fameux repas d'Halloween de Poudlard n'allait pas tarder à commencer lorsque Hermione Granger débarqua dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à la recherche d'un de ses bracelets porte-bonheur qu'elle avait perdu.

« Si c'est vous qui me l'avait volé, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout! Lança-t-elle à Ron et Harry au passage.

- Si on t'avait volé un bracelet que tu portes à longueur de temps, je pense que tu t'en serais aperçue, Hermione. Fit remarquer Harry, approuvé d'un hochement de tête de Ron.

- C'est la catastrophe. C'est ma grand-mère maternelle qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière. Si je l'ai perdu, ça va très mal passer...

- J'ai l'impression que tu perds souvent tes affaires, Hermignonne. Railla alors une voix goguenarde. »

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Fred et George se trouvaient derrière elles.

« Très perspicaces, les garçons. J'en suis ravie pour vous. Ironisa-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder en dessous des fauteuils.

- C'est quoi que tu cherches? S'enquit aussitôt George.

- Un bracelet que sa grand-mère lui a offert. Répondit Ron à la place de son amie.

- Si je ne le retrouve pas vite, ça sera une véritable catastrophe!

- Oh, ce ne serait pas ça, par hasard? »

Elle se retourna aussitôt en entendant ça et vit Fred balancer l'objet recherché du bout des doigts avec un sourire des plus taquins. Elle croisa les bras et lui adressa un de ses légendaires regards moralisateurs.

« Comment tu as réussi à me le prendre? Voulut-elle savoir sans lâcher le bracelet des yeux.

- Un vrai magicien ne révèle jamais son secret. Répondit simplement Fred, son sourire s'allongeant encore plus.

- Rends le moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. »

Le concerné secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche tout en continuant à jouer avec l'objet entre ses doigts. Hermione s'avança aussitôt mais Fred se recula tandis que George se mettait à rire.

« Je suis très sérieuse Fred. Si tu tiens à la vie, rends le moi.

- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher. »

Le ton de sa voix se faisait de plus en plus provocateur. La jeune lionne constata avec effroi que presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avaient cessé leur activité pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait entre le cinquième année et la jeune fille. Elle tâcha de garder son sang-froid mais c'était sans compter sur Fred, qui avait apparemment décidé de s'amuser ce soir.

« Ben alors Hermione? On fait sa poule mouillée? Lança alors George. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus réellement le choix, Hermione se mit en marche vers Fred, qui se mit à courir vers les escaliers menant au dortoir.

« Mais... S'exclama-t-elle.

- Viens le chercheeeeeeer! Chantonnait Fred en entrant dans ses dortoirs. »

Elle, Hermione Granger, aller dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année? C'était hors de question. Surtout sous le regard de tous ses camarades.

« Je peux aller le récupérer, si tu veux. Se proposa soudain Ron.

- Non non non, c'est à elle d'aller le chercher! Si c'est l'un de vous deux qui ira, Fred ne vous le donnera pas. C'est à Hermione d'y aller. Fit savoir George. »

En soupirant, la jeune fille réalisa que l'autre jumeau n'avait pas tort. Si Fred faisait tout ça, c'était dans un but précis. Si elle voulait savoir quel était-il, c'était à _elle _de se rendre à son dortoir, et non pas à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé les yeux et inspiré très fort, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers à son tour. Le poids de ses jambes était si lourd qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été remplacées par du plomb. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer et une fois qu'elle fut face à la porte menant au dortoir des garçons, elle inspira et expira de nouveau longuement avant de pousser la dite porte et de pénétrer dans un endroit où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Elle était si nerveuse. Que dirait-on si on savait que Hermione Granger, la petite troisième année qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque, s'était rendue dans le dortoir de Fred Weasley, le cinquième année qui aimait s'amuser avec les personnes de la gente féminine? Enfin... Elle n'avait peut-être pas tant de soucis à se faire. Il ne ferait certainement pas un quelconque tour de passe-passe avec elle, la meilleure amie de son frère, une fille qu'il connaissait bien depuis deux ans, désormais. Mais comme sa conscience se plaisait à lui rappeler, Fred avait bien changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Alors, tout était possible. _Non Hermione, ôte toi ça de la tête, va simplement récupérer ce stupide bracelet et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ensuite_, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Une fois arrivée face à ce qu'elle pensait être le dortoir des cinquième année, elle poussa doucement la porte déjà entrouverte et aperçut aussitôt Fred allongé sur son lit, s'amusant à jeter le bracelet en l'air et le rattraper d'une main. Elle signala sa présence en toussotant légèrement et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tu te fais attendre, Hermione Granger. Lança simplement Fred sans bouger.

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as bien humilié devant toute la salle commune, tu peux me rendre mon bracelet et cesser de faire le gamin. Cingla-t-elle sans ménagement.

- Relaaaaaax Hermignonne, on a bien le droit de rigoler de temps en temps! Se défendit le rouquin en se relevant enfin.

- Pas de cette manière. Je ne suis pas Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin ou Alicia Spinnet. Je suis Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de ton petit frère.

- Ça je le sais bien, merci. Ironisa Fred en haussant un sourcil.

- Rends moi mon bracelet Fred, s'il te plaît. Finit-elle par dire après un bref silence, presque désespérément.

- Ah! S'exclama simplement l'interpellé. »

D'abord étonnée, Hermione vit le rouquin bondir de son lit et venir vers elle, qui était restée près de la porte. Il attrapa son poignet et lui remit le bracelet délicatement.

« Il suffisait de dire le mot magique. Lui dit-il à voix basse en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil. »

Hermione aurait voulu lever les yeux au ciel, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque ça concernait les jumeaux, mais à la place, elle les baissa au sol et n'osa pas affronter le regard joueur du jeune homme. Il ne desserra pas son emprise de son poignet, bien qu'il y avait déjà attaché le bracelet depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Ce bracelet a tant de valeur à tes yeux pour que tu viennes le récupérer dans la chambre de Fred le sauvage? Plaisanta-t-il, tout en gardant un petit air sérieux.

- Il me vient de ma grand-mère maternelle. J'ai rarement l'occasion de la voir depuis que j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière et j'étais très proche d'elle alors... Oui. Il a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire voilé. »

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait et le silence se fit aussitôt. Fred continuait de jouer avec le bracelet de la jeune fille, alors qu'il était à présent autour du poignet de cette dernière.

« Si je ne m'abuse, un bon repas d'Halloween nous attend, non? Finit-il par dire. »

Il lâcha enfin le poignet de Hermione et claqua des mains pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre par la suite.

« Je meurs de faim! Allons-y vite! »

Il prit sa comparse par les épaules et ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir. Une fois arrivés en bas des escaliers, Hermione eut le malheur de constater que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

« Tout va bien, elle est encore en vie vous voyez. Plaisanta Fred en rejoignant son frère dans de grands éclats de rire. »

Ensemble, ils sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Hermione rejoignit ses deux amis d'une démarche traînante, encore sonnée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il a fini par te rendre ton bracelet? S'enquit Harry.

- Oui, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le supplier. Ironisa Hermione avec un sourire nerveux.

- Bon tant mieux alors. Allez, allons vite dans la Grande Salle avant que Neville ne dévalise tout! »

Les trois meilleurs amis se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la sortie de la salle commune, impatients de rejoindre leurs camarades.

_05 Novembre 1993._

En sortant de la bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres dans les bras, Hermione Granger se rendit d'un pas allégé à la salle commune de Gryffondor afin d'éplucher les petites merveilles qu'elle venait de dénicher. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures et les élèves étaient pour la plupart dans leurs dortoirs ou bien dans la Grande Salle à attendre que l'heure du dîner arrive.

En chemin, elle aperçut deux ombres se refléter sur le mur face à elle. Intriguée, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient logiquement les propriétaires des ombres. Elle put alors voir Fred et une cinquième année de Poufsouffle en train de rire stupidement. Elle se fit discrète et regarda ce qu'ils faisaient. Visiblement rien, à part discuter et plaisanter. Aussi, elle s'en alla dans la direction inverse afin de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Cependant, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le rouquin. Après deux années, elle pensait le connaître assez bien. Elle avait en effet déjà passé quelques jours en vacances chez les Weasley l'été et connaissait de ce fait plutôt bien les membres de la famille, incluant donc les jumeaux. Pourtant, ils avaient tellement changé depuis qu'elle les avaient vu cet été... En particulier Fred. C'est à peine si elle le reconnaîtrait. Avant, il ne prêtait guère d'attention aux filles et il considérait Hermione comme une petite écervelée qui braillait à tout bout de champ et adorait prouver qu'elle en avait dans la cervelle. Mais à présent qu'elle était plus grande, qu'elle s'habillait plus décontractée et avait mûri autant physiquement que mentalement, elle avait l'impression que sa relation avec Fred avait mûri également. Il ne la considérait plus comme une gamine, désormais. Mais comme une jeune fille. Et cela l'effrayait, car elle craignait que dans un an ou deux, quand elle serait encore plus grande et mature qu'elle ne l'était déjà au moment présent, il décide de l'ajouter à sa liste de pseudo-conquêtes. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ce garçon avec qui elle s'entendait relativement bien et qui était en plus de la même fratrie que l'un de ses meilleurs amis en vienne à la considérer comme un simple trophée à ajouter à une liste déjà bien longue.

En tournant à un bout de couloir, elle manqua de percuter de plein fouet Seamus Finnigan, qui retournait également à la tour contenant les quartiers de Gryffondor.

« On est dans les nuages, à ce que je vois? Plaisanta le jeune irlandais avec un sourire.

- Un peu, oui. Ça doit être la fatigue. Inventa Hermione en tâchant de sourire à son tour.

- Fais attention, ce serait dommage que tu finisses à l'infirmerie pour quelques rêveries. »

Hermione accompagna la plaisanterie de son camarade par un bref rire poli puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, discutant de cours, devoirs et ragots.

_24 Juillet 2015._

Une fois qu'il eut terminé tous ses devoirs de potions, Erwann sortit de sa chambre et traversa le manoir qui lui faisait office de domicile pour se diriger vers la pièce commune, à savoir le salon. Il y retrouva sa grande soeur ainsi que son petit frère mais pas de trace de ses parents. Légèrement soulagé, il partit s'assoir aux côtés de Maëva, son aînée.

« Où sont Maman et Papa? S'enquit-il en piochant dans le bol de Dragées Surprises que sa soeur avait sur les genoux.

- Partis faire quelques courses, si j'ai bien compris. Répondit la concernée, les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait un de ses feuilletons favoris.

- Tu sais quand ils comptent revenir? Ajouta Erwann, anxieux.

- Pourquoi, tu as encore fait une bêtise? Le taquina sa soeur. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et posa les yeux sur son petit frère de trois ans, Jude, qui s'amusait avec quelques jouets offerts à son dernier anniversaire. Sa grande soeur, Maëva, n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, à savoir grande, élancée, blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés, des yeux verts vifs et un visage ferme et hautain. Elle était en sixième année à Poudlard, faisant partie de la maison Serpentard et fréquentait depuis quelques mois le fils unique de Theodore Nott et Lisa Turpin, Owen Nott. Ses parents ne s'étaient évidemment pas opposés à ce couple étant donné que les Nott étaient depuis toujours des amis très proches de la famille. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des Weasley/Granger, c'était donc pour cela qu'il cachait sa relation avec Gaia.

Quant à Jude, qui était le benjamin de la petite famille, il ressemblait beaucoup à son paternel, excepté pour les yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Petit, cheveux blonds presque blancs, le visage fin et une malice sans pareil. Plus grand, il serait le digne héritier de son père, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Erwann, quant à lui, était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents. A chaque réunion de famille, on se débattait pour savoir auquel des deux il ressemblait le plus. Plutôt grand en taille, les cheveux blonds et le teint pâle comme sa mère, le nez en pointe et les yeux gris comme son père, il représentait parfaitement la descendance de la famille Malefoy/Greengrass. Il était alors très souvent comparé à son père, Drago, que ce soit à l'école de Poudlard ou même en dehors.

« J'ai invité Owen à passer le week-end à la maison. Lança alors Maëva en croquant à pleine dents dans une poignée de dragées.

- Quel week-end? S'enquit Erwann, sans pour autant s'y intéresser vraiment.

- Ce week-end là. Il arrive ce soir. »

Le jeune homme se crispa aussitôt. Son plan tombait à l'eau! Il avait prévu de rejoindre Gaia pour l'empêcher d'annoncer à ses parents qu'ils étaient en couple mais avec le fils Nott chez eux, ses parents surveilleraient le moindre de ses faits et gestes et il ne pourrait ainsi pas se faufiler discrètement dans la cheminée pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. A cet instant là, il haït sa soeur d'une force inestimée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas l'inviter un autre week-end? Lança-t-il, de l'agacement distinct dans la voix.

- Excuse moi d'avoir une vie et de vouloir passer du temps avec mon petit ami! Répliqua aussitôt la blonde, ayant remarqué l'irritation de son cadet.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, change de disque. Soupira Erwann, désormais de mauvais poil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es horripilant depuis quelques semaines et on dirait que tout t'énerve! »

Pour une fois, Maëva avait vu juste le concernant. Il n'était effectivement pas dans son assiette depuis le début des vacances, où Gaia lui avait annoncé sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train pour retourner chez eux, qu'elle prévoyait d'annoncer à ses parents qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Tu... as besoin de parler? Se hasarda la jeune femme, à contre-coeur.

- Ahahaha, je ne pense pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour ça. Rétorqua Erwann avec un rire cynique.

- D'accord mais ne viens pas te plaindre la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de me parler et que je t'enverrai paître. Rabroua Maëva, bougonne. »

Les deux frères et soeurs cessèrent alors tout forme de discussion et gardèrent leurs yeux résolument fixés sur l'écran de télévision, tandis que Jude braillait à leurs pieds pour un peu d'attention digne d'un Malefoy en bas-âge.

...

Et voilààààààààà! Pardon pour la semaine de retard mais je n'avais pas accès à Internet vendredi dernier et j'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée! En revanche, je me suis bien occupée de l'écriture des prochains chapitres, donc ne vous faîtes pas de soucis!

Ce chapitre est très concentré sur la relation Gaia/Erwann, alors je me demande ce que vous en pensez! Encore et toujours, mon esprit de Dramione shipper ressort en mettant la fille de Hermione et le fils de Drago ensemble. Désolée désolée mes chers, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. :( Mais je shippe beaucoup Fremione aussi, sinon cette fiction n'aurait pas vu le jour!

J'aimerais, comme toujours, vous remercier infiniment de lire cette fanfiction et de laisser des reviews, qui sont toujours aussi gentilles et encourageantes. J'espère de tout coeur que la suite vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus. En attendant, je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le 5e chapitre!

Morgane.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5._

_24 Juillet 2015._

Après de longues heures de labeur infernales et alors que la boutique n'allait pas tarder à fermer, Fred s'accorda une pause de cinq minutes et sortit à l'extérieur afin de respirer un air frais dont il avait désespérément besoin. Mauvaises habitudes s'enchaînant à cause du stresse et de la nervosité, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma aussitôt une, à la recherche de décontraction et paix intérieure. Il souffla une volute de fumée qu'il observa disparaître avec une brise de mistral légèrement glaciale. Il ne cessait de penser à la demande en mariage qu'il ferait dans la soirée à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il ne comptait plus. Cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis leur plus jeune âge. Cette femme dont il était fou, bien trop d'ailleurs.

Il regardait d'un oeil distrait les passants du Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il tirait d'autres lattes de fumées. Un homme et une femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années se promenaient avec un petit garçon d'au moins cinq ans qui hurlait et un bébé visiblement nouveau-né qui pleurait dans la poussette que son père poussait. Ils paraissaient au bout du rouleau et si fatigués que c'en était attristant. _Les joies d'être jeunes parents_, se dit Fred avec un vague sourire.

Il vit ensuite une bande de jeunes adolescents qui avaient probablement l'âge de Gaia et riaient à gorge déployée. Ils avaient visiblement fait une bonne farce à l'un des leurs, car un des garçons avançait derrière eux, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Après, un couple de personnes âgées passa à côté de lui. Ils se tenaient par la main et souriaient simplement, sans chercher à établir une forme de conversation. En voyant cela, Fred espéra que ce serait lui et Hermione dans une trentaine d'années, toujours aussi accro l'un à l'autre.

Ensuite, son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme visiblement perdue. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, l'air égaré et surtout, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Fred écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette à terre et s'avança vers cette pauvre femme qui semblait désespérée.

« Pardon de vous déranger mais vous cherchez quelque chose? S'enquit-il une fois près d'elle.

- Oh. Euh... Non. Enfin si! Enfin non. Enfin... Je suis fichue. Bégaya-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Vous êtes fichue? Répéta Fred, intrigué.

- Oui. Complètement. Je vais me faire renvoyer, brûler, maudire...

- Rita? Lança alors une petite voix fluette. »

La femme se retourna aussitôt et baissa le regard sur un petit garçon qui la couvait avec des yeux innocents.

« Bon sang Philip, tu m'as fait une peur bleue! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant aussitôt le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi bleue? Interrogea-t-il, l'air étonné.

- Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin. Soupira-t-elle en le serrant encore plus contre elle. Je croyais t'avoir perdu. Tes parents m'auraient tué si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé.

- Mais non, ils t'aiment trop pour faire ça! Fit remarquer le petit avec une moue gaillarde.

- Bien entendu. Plaisanta la femme en le reposant à terre. »

Fred observait la scène, attentif mais à la fois perplexe. Le visage de cette femme, sa voix, sa façon de parler, tout ceci lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un qu'il avait connu si longtemps auparavant...

« Allez bonhomme, on fait un dernier tour dans les magasins et après, je te ramène chez toi, d'accord? Lui proposa-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui et lui adressant son plus beau sourire. »

Le concerné hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, faisant rire la dénommée Rita. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis se releva afin d'être face à Fred, qui était resté silencieux tout le long.

« Merci d'être venu voir si j'avais besoin d'aide, c'était très gentil de votre part. Lui dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Répondit-il en tirant une légère révérence digne d'un Weasley.

- Ça alors, vous me rappelez énormément un ami que j'ai connu quand j'étais plus jeune! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Vous allez rire mais vous me rappelez également quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'étais encore un adolescent.

- C'est exactement ça! Ce garçon avait un jumeau et c'était le comique de service, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues, d'ailleurs il a ouvert une boutique sur ce même Chemin de Traverse et si je ne m'abuse, elle se trouve juste derrière... »

Avant d'achever sa phrase, alors qu'elle avait le doigt pointé sur l'insigne du magasin, la femme regarda tour à tour Fred et le sorcier grandeur nature qui représentait l'insigne de la boutique. Puis elle détailla plus attentivement son interlocuteur et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh bon sang! Mais... Fred, c'est toi?

- Oui c'est... moi. Répondit l'interpellé, les sourcils désormais froncés.

- C'est moi! Marietta, Marietta Edgecombe! On était à Poudlard ensemble! »

Une fois que Fred eut remémoré son visage, il poussa un cri d'exclamation à son tour et les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en continuant à rire. Le petit Philip, quant à lui, observait la scène d'un air perdu.

« Je n'en reviens pas! Marietta Edgecombe! Fit Fred en se détachant de sa comparse. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps!

- Tu l'as dit! Je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est lorsque j'ai fait ma dernière année à Poudlard alors que George et toi veniez à peine d'ouvrir votre boutique. Waouh. Incroyable.

- Je ne t'aurais même pas reconnu si tu n'avais pas sorti "par le caleçon de Merlin" avec ta petite intonation personnelle. Tu as beaucoup changé.

- N'importe quoi. Plaisanta-t-elle, tandis que Fred riait également. J'ai toujours la même tête.

- Non, je t'assure! Tu n'es plus du tout la même. Insistait le rouquin.

- Je suis plus jolie qu'avant, alors? Minauda-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, le grand sourire présent sur le visage de Fred s'évanouit. Un détail concernant Marietta lui revint alors en mémoire: ils avaient tant de fois flirté ensemble dans les couloirs du château, entre deux cours ou bien avant le couvre-feu, qu'il ne saurait même plus dire quand et comment telle fois s'était passée. Ça lui paraissait si loin désormais. Tellement qu'il n'y pensait même plus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-elle alors, remarquant l'air évasif de Fred.

- Quoi? Oh non, tout va bien, comme toujours. Répondit aussitôt le concerné, masquant son embarras.

- Tu as sans doute du travail, non? Je ne voudrais pas te retarder.

- Tu veux passer faire un tour? Je suis sûr que George serait très content de te revoir. Proposa le jeune homme, légèrement à contre-coeur.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais très bien que ton frère n'a jamais été fan de moi. Fit savoir Marietta avec un sourire triste.

- Il ne te déteste pas, voyons! Contredit aussitôt Fred, peiné par le regard de la jeune femme. »

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils, qui montrait qu'elle savait parfaitement que son interlocuteur lui mentait.

« Bon... C'est vrai qu'il ne t'a jamais vraiment porté dans son coeur... Avoua Fred, sans parvenir à réprimer un léger gloussement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je le comprends. Il faut dire que j'ai été une vraie petite diablesse.

- Ah ça... Tu es bien loin de la vérité, trésor. »

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de nouveau ensemble, tandis que le petit garçon aux côtés de Marietta faisait son possible pour attirer l'attention de cette dernière.

« Puis je sais que ton frère a toujours été Team Fremione et certainement pas Fredietta. Ajouta-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire sans joie. »

Fred cessa immédiatement de rire et couva Marietta d'un regard désolé. Il est vrai que George avait répété maintes et maintes fois que Hermione était _la _fille pour Fred, et certainement pas Marietta, qui se contentait de l'aguicher au tournant d'un couloir de temps à autres. Par conséquent, ce que disait la jeune femme n'était pas réellement faux.

« Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs? S'enquit alors Marietta, réservant un ton poli et courtois.

- Oh, elle va... bien, très bien. Répondit Fred, assez gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

- Tu es toujours avec elle?

- Effectivement. Nous avons d'ailleurs deux enfants, Gaia et Timothy.

- Oh c'est génial! S'exclama la jeune femme. J'adorerais les rencontrer! »

Et là, les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Fred avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser qu'il les avait prononcé.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir dîner à la maison ce soir, dans ce cas. »

Il ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque Marietta afficha un air surpris mais également satisfait.

« J'en serais ravie! Enfin, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr.

- Eh bien... A vrai dire, j'ai failli oublier mais nous fêtons l'anniversaire de mon fils ce soir, alors ce sera... En famille. Se rattrapa aussitôt le rouquin, se maudissant intérieurement.

- Oh. Je vois. Souffla la jeune femme, désormais déçue. »

La peine et la déception se lisant sur le visage de Marietta manquèrent de briser le coeur de Fred. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son ancienne amie sur ces paroles.

« Mais... Tu peux sans doute passer pour le dessert. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera... ravi de te revoir. Bafouilla Fred, se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré. »

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et son sourire naquit de nouveau.

« Ça me va! Tu m'enverras un hibou quand vous serez opérationnels à cette adresse. »

Elle fit apparaître un stylo, objet de l'invention des Moldus très utile lorsqu'on n'avait plus d'encre pour plume sous la main. Elle attrapa par la suite la main de Fred pour lui griffoner une adresse dessus. Mal à l'aise face à ce contact, le jeune homme resta raide jusqu'à ce que Marietta libère sa main.

« Voilà! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant disparaître le stylo. Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir! »

Fred se contenta de sourire, un sourire terriblement forcé et gêné comme il avait rarement l'occasion d'en faire dans sa vie.

« Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je dois ramener ce petit diablotin chez lui. Je baby-sitte le week-end pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Expliqua-t-elle brièvement en attrapant la main de Philip, ravi d'enfin obtenir l'attention de Marietta.

- Bien. Bonne chance, alors!

- A toi aussi, à ce soir! »

Les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent sur un sourire et aussitôt, Marietta pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et transplana. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Fred soupira férocement, relâchant la nervosité qui avait pris possession de lui depuis qu'il avait fait cette bourde de l'inviter à dîner et repartit d'un pas traînant vers la boutique en ne cessant de marmonner:

« Bon sang Fred mais quelle bêtise tu as encore fait? »

_20 Novembre 1993._

La sortie trimestrielle à Poudlard était enfin arrivée. Pour les élèves de troisième année, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de s'y rendre, étant donné que c'était uniquement réservé aux plus de treize ans. Il neigeait en ce jour, ce qui rendait l'aventure encore plus excitante. Alors qu'ils rendaient les autorisations de sortie au Professeur McGonagall, Ron et Hermione couvaient Harry d'un regard navré, car il n'avait pas eu la chance d'obtenir la signature de son oncle Vernon suite à un malencontreux incident. Aussi, les deux adolescents quittèrent Poudlard avec les autres élèves sous la neige, le coeur vide de devoir laisser leur meilleur ami seul. M'enfin... Ils se doutaient bien qu'il se trouverait une occupation digne de Harry Potter. Comme se mettre dans le pétrin, par exemple.

Alors que les deux Gryffondor avançaient côte à côte, chacun plongés dans leur pensées, deux présences se profilèrent de chaque côté des jeunes gens. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Hermione avait le bras de Fred autour de ses épaules et Ron celui de George.

« Tout va comme vous voulez, les troisième années? S'enquit ce dernier d'une voix chantante.

- Où est le troisième mousquetaire? Ajouta Fred à la suite.

- Mousquequoi? Répéta Ron, perplexe.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à te renseigner sur la culture Moldue, frangin. Fit remarquer George, tandis que son jumeau riait.

- Il n'a pas eu l'autorisation de sortie. Répondit Hermione en toute impunité.

- Pauvre petit... Soupira Fred tandis que George secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

- En fait, non. Reprit le second rouquin. Il a de la chance, parce que contrairement à vous, il n'aura pas à nous supporter toute l'après-midi ahahaha!

- Non mais attendez, vous comptez rester avec nous toute la journée?! S'étrangla Ron.

- Ben bien évidemment! Répondit Fred comme si c'était une évidence.

- On ne tient pas à ce que vous vous perdiez dans le village, ce serait dommage quand même. Rajouta George avec un rire cynique. »

Sachant qu'il était inutile de protester, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'oeil amusé et haussèrent les épaules tout en continuant d'avancer. Très rapidement, ils arrivèrent au coeur du village et les professeurs les accompagnant leur laissèrent un temps libre afin de faire leurs petites emplettes ou bien s'arrêter dans un café. Alors que les deux amis de troisième année s'apprêtaient à suivre les autres élèves au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, les jumeaux diaboliques les arrêtèrent aussitôt en les attrapant brutalement par les épaules.

« Eh! Protestèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller là bas? C'est l'endroit le plus nunuche de la planète.

- La plupart des bars d'ici sont interdits aux sorciers de premier cycle, alors on a pas vraiment le choix. Fit remarquer la jeune fille, légèrement agacée.

- Elle marque un point, Gred. Constata George, plutôt à contre-coeur.

- Hmm... On ne va tout de même pas s'avouer vaincus! S'exclama l'interpellé d'une voix forte. On va trouver un moyen de vous faire entrer aux Trois Balais, pas de soucis.

- Mais si jamais des professeurs nous voient? S'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione. On risque de se faire sévèrement réprimander, Ron et moi n'avons pas le droit d'y all...

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, Hermignonne, arrête de penser aux conséquences de tes actes et amuse toi. La coupa Fred en la prenant par les épaules. »

Lui et George se mirent à avancer, Ron et Hermione coincés entre eux, mal à l'aise. S'ils étaient vus au Trois Balais, bar interdit aux élèves de Poudlard de moins de quinze ans, ce ne serait pas bon pour leur compte... Pourtant, ils se laissèrent porter par les jumeaux, décidés à faire rentrer leurs amis dans cet endroit dit "branché" chez les étudiants du château. Une fois devant l'entrée, ils poussèrent la porte, respirant la confiance et passèrent près des Têtes Réduites qui braillaient des paroles incompréhensibles à tout bout de champ.

« ... encore ces saletés de mômes qui viennent semer la zizanie! Piaillait l'une d'elles d'une voix crissante.

- ... connaissent pas le respect ces gamins, idiots et vicieux... Lâcha une autre d'un ton amer.

- ... devraient plutôt rester au château à bosser plutôt que de venir se remplir leur ridicule petite panse dans un bar pour adultes! S'indignait encore une autre.

- Ne faîtes pas attention, elles font toujours ça pour effrayer quelconque client avec de malhonnêtes intentions. Rassura Fred au creux de l'oreille de Hermione, qui regardait timidement les Têtes Réduites désagréables. »

Finalement, ils refermèrent la porte d'entrée derrière eux et furent coupés de toutes ces petites voix horripilantes. A la place, une musique d'ambiance qui flottait dans l'air emplit leurs tympans, ainsi que les brouhaha de multiples conversations dans la pièce et les cliquetis de verre qu'on cognait les uns contre les autres pour porter un toast. Les quatre jeunes gens vérifièrent aussitôt s'il y avait des enseignants dans la salle.

« McGo et Flitwick à trois heures! Lança George à Fred. »

Ils empoignèrent de nouveau Ron et Hermione par les bras cette fois-ci et les amenèrent vers le fond du bar, dans un endroit isolé où les professeurs ne pourraient les apercevoir. Ils prirent place à une table dont l'emplacement était dans un coin de la pièce et s'assirent de la manière la plus décontractée possible.

« Eh ben voilà, vous voyez, on vous disait que ce serait simple comme bonjour! Lança George en échangeant une poignée de main victorieuse avec son frère.

- Mouais. Grommela Ron, peu convaincu.

- Allez frangin, ne tire pas cette tête! Tu pourras te vanter auprès de tes petits camarades d'avoir eu l'honneur d'aller au Trois Balais avec les géniaux Fred et George Weasley!

- Tu parles d'un honneur... Je sais très bien que vous allez nous laisser tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes dans deux minutes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. »

Ron expliqua ses dires en montrant du doigt un attroupement d'élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar. En apercevant Marietta Edgecombe dans le lot, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Fred pour voir quelle était sa réaction. Il n'y faisait visiblement même pas attention, trop occupé à attraper ses affaires pour changer d'emplacement.

« Pour une fois, tu as raison très cher frère. Ironisa-t-il à l'intention de Ron, qui lui adressa une moue vexée.

- Attends Freddie, on pourrait quand même rester un peu avec eux, si jamais ils se font pincer à cause de nous...

- Ils sont bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls, Georgie, t'en fais pas pour eux. N'est ce pas? »

Les concernés hochèrent automatiquement la tête, ne cherchant pas à attiser un conflit purement inutile. Aussitôt, les jumeaux mirent les voiles et partirent retrouver leurs amis, se joignant à leurs discussions et éclats de rire. Le regard de la jeune Gryffondor restait durement accroché à Fred, qu'elle voyait déjà flirter avec quelques filles qui se pâmaient devant lui.

« Ils deviennent de plus en plus idiots, ces deux là. Bougonna Ron, désormais de mauvaise humeur. Surtout Fred.

- Ah bon? S'intéressa aussitôt Hermione en tournant la tête pour être face à son meilleur ami.

- Bah... Oui. Répondit simplement le rouquin, comme si c'était une évidence. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

- Oh... Euh... Tu sais, je ne reste pas souvent avec tes frères. Bafouilla-t-elle, gênée de se dire qu'elle avait porté beaucoup d'attention aux jumeaux ces derniers temps. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention...

- C'est vrai. Admit Ron en soupirant. Je peux te le confirmer, vu que je vis avec eux tout le reste de l'année en dehors des cours. Je sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé depuis cet été mais ils... changent.

- lls vieillissent, tu sais. Ils sont en pleine adolescence, c'est sans doute normal. Lui fit remarquer Hermione avec sagesse.

- Ils sont surtout en pleine _crise _d'adolescence ouais. Rectifia aussitôt Ron. Ils commencent à être ingrats avec Maman et Papa alors qu'avant, ils ne se le seraient jamais permis. Puis ils commencent à s'enfermer de plus en plus dans leur chambre pour travailler sur leurs gags et farces en tout genre. Ils sont vachement motivés, plus que je ne les ai jamais vu en tout cas. Y'a pas longtemps, ils parlaient carrément d'en faire leur métier. Pff, ridicule... »

Hermione ne répondit rien à son ami, le laissant pestiférer contre ses frères dans son coin et posa sa tête dans sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de sans arrêter penser à Fred, à ce nouveau Fred qui la perturbait tant. Pourquoi avait-il soudain changé? Pourquoi se comportait-il différemment avec tous les gens autour de lui? Ses amis, ses frères, ses camarades... _Elle_. Elle avait jusqu'à présent toujours voulu le considérer comme ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, cet ami protecteur, cette figure d'inspiration. Pourtant, lentement et sans qu'elle puisse en avoir le contrôle, il semblerait que les choses changent à une allure régulière mais ingérable.

_4 Décembre 1993._

C'était un samedi pluvieux, froid et relativement calme et banal à Poudlard. Aussi, au lieu de flemmarder comme le reste de ses camarades, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque rendre ses derniers livres en date et terminer un devoir d'Astronomie particulièrement ardu à rendre avant les vacances de Noël afin d'être tranquille.

En chemin, elle rencontra deux des dernières conquêtes de Fred Weasley en pleine dispute. Sa curiosité la poussa à ralentir le pas afin d'écouter plus attentivement quelle était donc la raison de leur querelle visiblement forte.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est avec _moi_ que Fred veut aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard! Beuglait l'une d'elles, une petite brune que Hermione reconnut comme étant à Poufsouffle.

- Mais tu délires complètement, ma pauvre fille! C'est avec _moi_ qu'il a dit qu'il irait! Contredit l'autre fille, une blonde qui se trouvait à Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi tu cherches autant à semer la pagaille autour de toi? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une garce mais à ce point là, je n'aurais jamais cru!

- C'est moi que tu traites de garce?! Non mais je rêve! C'est toi qui essaye de me piquer Fred, et certainement pas le contraire! »

Les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent alors la présence de la jeune Gryffondor, qui s'était arrêtée malgré elle, interloquée par tout ce qu'elle entendait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi? Lancèrent-t-elles à Hermione d'une voix pleine de hargne. »

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise et secoua brièvement la tête de gauche à droite avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou dans la direction de la bibliothèque. A peine s'était-elle remise à avancer que la dispute entre la Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle reprit de plus belle. Hermione en était sans voix. Le nouveau Fred créait même des différends entre les personnes de la gente féminine de Poudlard, désormais? Ron avait donc bien raison: les jumeaux étaient en pleine crise d'adolescence et le faisaient ressentir à toutes les personnes les entourant. Cette constatation poussa la jeune lionne à prendre une décision sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle allait rester loin des jumeaux, désormais. Elle avait beau les adorer, les nouvelles personnes qu'ils étaient en train de devenir ne lui convenaient malheureusement pas. Elle ne pouvait être amie avec eux plus longtemps s'ils devenaient aussi sournois et mesquins que des Serpentard, ça c'était sûr.

_24 Juillet 2015._

« Bon sang, c'est pas possible ça! Même cet idiot de Drago Malefoy n'aurait pas fait brûlé ce stupide gâteau! »

Hermione Granger était folle de rage. Elle qui était connue pour ses talents culinaires, la voilà qui ratait un simple gâteau au chocolat. Sa fille la regardait en silence, impuissante.

« Ce n'est pas dramatique, Maman. Lui fit-elle remarquer en ramassant le tablier que sa mère avait laissé tomber au sol. Je peux le faire moi si tu veux, tu m'expliques la recette et...

- Non ma puce, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. La coupa aussitôt Hermione en recouvrant son calme. Désolée, je suis juste... à bout de nerfs. Tu sais, c'est très stressant de recevoir du monde chez toi et devoir tout préparer impeccablement.

- Je veux bien croire. Soupira Gaia en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa génitrice. »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent alors le silence, chacune le regard fixé vers le gâteau brûlé reposant sur le rebord de l'évier. De la fumée s'échappait de la surface chocolatée, remplissant l'air d'une odeur de brûlé plutôt agréable, en réalité. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Gaia lui frottait doucement le bras de manière à la réconforter.

« Repose toi cinq minutes, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Il n'est que dix-sept heures après tout, on n'attend personne avant vingt heures. Lui rappela la jeune Serdaigle.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Admit Hermione en soupirant. Je vais aller m'allonger quelques minutes, réveille moi à la demie passée. »

Gaia hocha simplement la tête tandis que sa mère lui déposait un baiser sur le front tout en se levant. Elle se dirigea alors vers le canapé et se jeta immédiatement dedans, repliant ses bras sous sa tête lourde de fatigue. Gaia resta assise à la table de la salle à manger, sa tête reposant entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle réfléchissait toujours à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir annoncer à ses parents qu'elle était en couple avec Erwann Malefoy mais elle commençait à se dire que ça serait mission impossible. De plus, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas répondu à son hibou. Il devait probablement être en rogne contre elle. Bon sang, si seulement ils avaient tous les deux dix-sept ans et pouvaient transplaner quand bon leur semblait afin de se voir! Il était impensable pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'utiliser la cheminée, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce principale et qu'utiliser la poudre de cheminette n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'éclipser discrètement d'un endroit quelconque. Si elle avait su qu'entreprendre une relation avec un Malefoy serait aussi compliqué, elle se serait abstenu dès le départ...

« Quand j'y pense, ton père était un sacré numéro, quand même. Soupira alors Hermione depuis le canapé. »

Sa curiosité attisée, Gaia bondit immédiatement de la chaise où elle était assise et partit rejoindre sa génitrice. Elle s'assit sur les bords du canapé et darda Hermione d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Je repense à toutes ces... Blagues et farces en tout genre que lui et George ont pu faire durant nos années à Poudlard. Oui... De sacrés numéros.

- Dis m'en plus. »

Hermione accorda un sourire à sa fille, qui le lui rendit. Leur complicité était telle qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

_14 Février 1994._

« Je déteste la Saint Valentin.

- Je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul... »

Harry et Ron bougonnaient chacun de leur côté, maussades, en regardant tous les couples dans la Grande Salle qui procédaient à des nettoyages de gosier en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. L'appétit de bon nombre de célibataires avaient été aussitôt éradiqué.

« La Saint Valentin n'est qu'une stupide fête commerciale sans intérêt, les garçons. Lança alors Hermione, passive. Un couple solide n'a pas besoin d'attendre un jour précis dans l'année pour se dire qu'il s'aime. C'est une "fête" idiote et ridicule.

- Ce que tu dis est juste mais ça n'empêche pas Percy et Pénélope Deauclaire de se laver mutuellement la bouche. Ronchonna Ron, écoeuré par la vision s'offrant à lui à la table des Serdaigle. »

La brune soupira, sachant que rien de ce qu'elle ne dirait remonterait le moral de ses amis. Face à tant de lassitude, elle prit congé et se leva pour retourner à son dortoir. Contrairement à la plupart des célibataires, elle ne comptait pas passer sa journée à errer dans le château à philosopher sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami avec qui passer cette journée purement fausse et inutile. Elle comptait étudier, après tout d'importants examens allaient bientôt pointer le bout de leur nez.

Elle commença à grimper les escaliers qui "n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête" et au bout de simplement trois marches, ils se mirent à tourner, la faisant sursauter et l'obligeant à s'agripper de justesse à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

« Maudits escaliers... Grommella-t-elle, agaçée. »

Au lieu de la déposer à l'entrée qu'elle désirait, ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit qui menait aux salles de cours. Elle aperçut une ombre dans l'encadrement, appuyée contre le mur de façon provocante. Hermione ne réussit pas à voir son visage, aussi elle hésita à avancer. Et si c'était un Serpentard qui venait lui chercher des ennuis? Encore? Ce n'était réellement pas le bon jour, elle était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« Tu m'as l'air perdue dans tes pensées, Hermignonne. »

_Oh, ce n'est que l'un des jumeaux... _Pensa Hermione avec mi-soulagement. Cette fois-ci, elle termina de grimper les marches pour se retrouver face au rouquin, qui ne se poussait pas pour la laisser passer.

« Excuse moi... Commença-t-elle, mais ne sachant pas face à quel jumeau elle se trouvait, ne dit plus rien.

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à nous différencier? S'offusqua-t-il. C'est assez vexant... Bon, pour t'aider, c'est moi le plus beau et le plus drôle des deux.

- Sachant que vous dîtes tous les deux cela, ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Fit remarquer Hermione sans réussir à réprimer un sourire.

- Certes... Bon. Je suis celui qui t'a surpris dans la Salle Commune le premier soir que tu as passé à Poudlard. »

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge. Pas de doute, elle avait affaire à Fred... Il se souvenait encore de cet épisode gênant? Étrange.

« Dans ce cas... Excuse moi Fred, mais j'aimerais passer s'il te plaît.

- Le mot de passe?

- Je... Quoi?

- Si je dois te laisser passer, je vais avoir besoin du mot de passe. Répéta Fred d'une voix goguenarde. »

Il était en train de la provoquer. De jouer avec elle. Comme il le faisait avec toutes ces pauvres filles qui finissaient par se crêper le chignon entre elles. Cela la mit aussitôt en rogne.

« Écoute moi bien, monsieur le Dom Juan de service. Je ne suis pas une petite écervelée qui se laissera avoir par tes petites phrases séductrices et ton jeu. Je sais exactement ce que tu es. Ce que tu es devenu, plutôt. Et je n'apprécie guère que tu utilises cet aspect de ta personnalité avec moi. Je suis la meilleure amie de l'un de tes frères, alors respecte au moins ça d'accord? »

Assommé, Fred n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Hermione passait en le poussant légèrement au passage. Elle se précipita le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible du jeune homme. D'un côté, elle était ravie de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur mais d'un autre, elle avait été bien trop franche et sans doute vexante. Mais bon, si cela permettait qu'il se remette en question, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

_31 Août 1994._

A la veille de la rentrée de Poudlard, c'était l'agitation générale au Terrier. Tous les adolescents présents préparaient activement leurs affaires, achetés quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient tous hâte de retourner à l'école.

Hermione et Ginny s'aidaient afin de voir si l'une comme l'autre avait tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Dans la chambre de cette dernière, assises en tailleur face à face sur le lit, des livres étalés d'un peu partout, elles triaient tout en discutant de leur été.

« Et niveau garçons? S'enquit soudain Ginny. »

Surprise de cette question, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé de garçons avec Ginny, la petite soeur de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Après tout, elles n'étaient même pas réellement amies au début. Elles commençaient à peine à l'être, de ce fait, elles n'avaient jamais encore parlé de choses "personnelles".

« Oh euh... Tu sais, je n'y pense pas vraiment. Répondit-t-elle simplement, les yeux baissés.

- Oh arrête. Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'y penses pas! C'est de ton âge, c'est normal d'y penser. »

La lionne ne répondit pas. Discuter de cela avec la soeur de Ron était décidément très gênant. Elle n'avait pas envie que la jeune rouquine aille tout raconter au jeune homme après... Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à raconter. Bien entendu.

« Et puis... J'ai vu comment tu regardais mon frère. Ajouta alors Ginny d'une petite voix timide. »

A ces mots, Hermione se crispa, le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains retombant avec un bruit sourd sur le matelas. Elle releva enfin les yeux sur Ginny, qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Comment ça? Osa demander Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ben... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu t'en rendes compte mais tu as une façon de regarder mon frère qui ne trompe pas.

- Mais... De quel frère tu parles? Quand même pas de Ron, j'espère? Je te signale que c'est mon meilleur ami depuis bientôt quatre ans et ce n'est pas prêt de changer!

- Non non, bien sûr que non! Rétorqua aussitôt Ginny. Non, je... C'est de Fred que je parlais. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione fut encore plus décontenancée qu'auparavant.

« Je... Je ne ressens absolument rien pour Fred. Fit savoir Hermione, très gênée de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Je dis simplement que tu as une façon de le regarder différente de la façon dont tu regardes les autres garçons.

- Ah... ah bon?

- Oui, Hermione. Et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. A notre dernier repas de famille, Bill et Charlie, mes plus vieux frères, m'ont demandé si tu étais secrètement la petite amie de Fred ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh mais... C'est complètement fou!

- En même temps... Même lui se comporte étrangement avec toi. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. »

Hermione n'ajouta plus rien et la conversation se clôtura ainsi. Elles terminèrent ainsi de trier leurs affaires, dans le silence le plus oppressant qu'elles aient connu. Si la jeune Née-Moldue avait su que sa façon de se comporter avec Fred laissait à penser aux autres qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui... C'était ridicule, bien évidemment. Comment pourrait-elle en pincer pour un garçon totalement différent d'elle? Elle adorait Fred bien sûr, ça n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait beau perpétuellement l'agacer et horripiler, c'était un nounours au grand coeur. Il était toujours le premier à la protéger et l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas autrement qu'un grand frère de substitution. Se pourrait-il que... Non. Absurde. Complètement absurde. Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de filles à s'éprendre du grand séducteur Fred Weasley.

...

Et voici le 5e chapitre! J'espère, comme toujours, qu'il vous aura plu! La relation entre Fred et Hermione dans le passé ne va pas tarder à avancer, pour ce qui est du présent, le retour de Marietta posera-t-il des complications? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres...

Comme toujours, une review pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus! :-) Merci d'avoir lu!

Morgane.


	6. Chapter 6

(Comme toujours, merci énormément pour vos reviews, votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur! :-))

_Chapitre 6._

_24 Juillet 2015._

De nouveau dans la boutique et complètement paniqué, la première chose que fit Fred fut de partir à la recherche de George, à qui il avait réellement besoin de parler. Il le trouva dans l'arrière boutique, en train de... En train de faire quoi, au juste!?

« George? Lança-t-il d'une voix forte afin que ce dernier prenne conscience de sa présence. »

Dès qu'il reconnut la voix de son frère jumeau, l'interpellé se repoussa brusquement de leur employée, Felicity. Fred ne voyait pas en raison de la pénombre de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais on aurait dit qu'ils s'embrassaient... Et la réaction des deux jeunes gens ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

« Felicity, tu veux bien nous excuser s'il te plaît? Fit Fred d'un ton autoritaire qu'il employait rarement avec la dénommée. »

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et prit aussitôt la fuite en claquant la porte de la réserve derrière elle. Malgré le peu de luminosité, Fred avait pu voir que les joues de la jeune femme étaient flamboyantes.

« A quoi tu joues, exactement? S'emporta aussitôt Fred en se précipitant vers son frère. On avait dit: pas touche aux employées, tu te rappelles? Il y a dix-neuf ans, quand on a ouvert cette même boutique!

- Je m'en rappelle très bien, merci. Bougonna George, plus de mauvais humeur que gêné.

- Pourtant, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand je vous ai surpris en train de vous faire un nettoyage de bouche gratuit. Rétorqua Fred d'un ton mauvais.

- Tu as mal vu, d'accord? S'emporta George à son tour. On discutait, c'est tout. C'est vrai qu'on... Je te l'accorde, on était sans doute plus proches que ce qui est permis. Mais en aucun cas je ne l'aurais touché, d'accord? Je suis peut-être divorcé mais je suis toujours amoureux je te signale.

- Tu es peut-être encore amoureux de Candice frangin mais ça va bientôt faire huit mois que tu es célibataire. Tu es un homme Forge, tu as des... envies, des pulsions, comme tout homme normal.

- Qu... Quoi? S'égosilla George, les joues légèrement rosies.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, c'est tout à fait normal. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas assouvir tes pulsions avec Felicity. Elle est très jolie, certes mais n'oublie pas: on ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie privée. C'est notre devise principale.

- Cette conversation devient affreusement gênante...

- Tu sais, je peux toujours demande à Hermione de contacter sa cousine célib...

- Par le caleçon de Merlin Gred, lâche moi la grappe avec ça! Le coupa George, désormais agacé. »

A présent mort de honte, George s'apprêta à quitter la réserve mais en fut empêché par Fred qui lui demanda d'attendre encore un peu. D'abord exaspéré, ce premier fit demi-tour de mauvaise foi pour écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

« J'ai fait une boulette tout à l'heure. Annonça Fred de but-en-blanc.

- De quel ordre? Demanda George, désormais intéressé.

- De l'ordre "Hermione-Va-Me-Tuer". »

Désormais intéressé, George mit sa honte et sa rancune de côté et retourna se placer face à son frère. Fred lui raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec Marietta Edgecombe, tandis qu'il l'écoutait en silence.

« Et maintenant, elle va venir manger le dessert ce soir... Hermione va être folle.

- Mais attends, tu as bien dit qu'elle t'avait donné son adresse pour que tu lui dises quand elle pouvait venir?

- Oui.

- Eh ben, pourquoi tu te tortures? Elle ne sait pas où vous habitez, si tu ne la préviens pas, elle ne se montrera pas!

- Mais enfin George ça ne se fait pas, je l'ai invité! Ce serait totalement grossier de ma part!

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Cette fille a bien failli bousiller ta relation avec Hermione. Et puis à part toi, personne ne l'aime. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'elle a fait à l'AD?

- C'est du passé ça, il faut savoir pardonner. Regarde, j'ai bien réussi à lui pardonner moi.

- Simplement parce qu'elle couchait avec toi, frérot. Rétorqua George sans réussir à réprimer un sourire en coin. »

Malgré lui, Fred lâcha un ricanement à la remarque de son frère. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quand il était jeune... Mais il en avait passé, de bons moments, ça c'était certain.

« Bon, maintenant arrête de te faire du mal et retournons bosser, d'accord? Il est presque dix-huit heures, on doit fermer la boutique et faire l'inventaire avant de partir. Lui rappela George en lui tapotant amicalement le dos. »

Sur ce, il quitta la réserve sans attendre son frère, qui y resta quelques instants de plus. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de lui dire George, approuvant ou pas. Il lui emboîta finalement le pas, remettant ses réflexions à plus tard.

**000**

Gaia venait de remonter dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère s'était remise à travailler, promettant de lui raconter d'autres anecdotes plus tard. A peine la porte refermée, elle entendit des coups portés à sa fenêtre. Elle sursauta, d'abord effrayée puis reconnut le grand hibou duc d'Erwann Malefoy. Elle alla donc ouvrir, prit la missive que l'oiseau tenait dans son bec et lui offrit quelques graines en récompense avant qu'il ne s'envole en chemin inverse. Elle déplia le parchemin tout en refermant la fenêtre et se mit à lire, intriguée.

_« Je serais bien venu en personne pour te botter le derrière rouquinette, mais comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas possible. Alors à la place, tout ce que tu as est une simple lettre. (et encore, tu as de la chance, j'ai pensé pendant un long moment à t'envoyer une Beuglante...)_

_Tu es tombée sur la tête dernièrement?! Enfin, dire à tes parents que ton copain est un Malefoy... Surtout ton père qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, serait prêt à m'arracher la tête! Je ne veux pas mourir aussi jeune et tragiquement Gaia alors tu vas garder ta langue dans ta poche pour encore un moment et nous en reparlerons plus posément la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, et surtout seule. Puis si je me souviens bien, c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère ce soir non? Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas réduire sa soirée en miettes?_

_Pardon pour le ton assez formel et sec de ma lettre mais c'est nécessaire... Pas besoin de préciser que tu me manques, je présume._

_E. »_

"Têtu comme une mule..." Soupira Gaia en terminant de lire. Néanmoins, elle replia le parchemin et le posa sur le rebord de son bureau. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, puisque son petit frère arriva en coup de vent pour l'attraper et sortir de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il n'y était entré.

« Mais... Tim! S'écria la jeune fille en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

Il courait en rond dans le couloir du premier étage, riant à gorge déployée. Gaia tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer le papier mais Timothy le tenait obstinément contre sa poitrine et ne semblait pas prêt à lui rendre.

« Tim, rends moi ça tout de suite, c'est à moi! Hurlait Gaia qui n'arrivait toujours pas à l'attraper.

- Les enfants, calmez vous! Cria Hermione depuis le rez-de-chaussée, sans réelle conviction dans la voix.

- Tim! Continuait de crier Gaia, désormais paniquée. »

Si jamais le petit brun avait la brillante idée de descendre montrer sa trouvaille à leur mère, Hermione comprendrait très vite que Gaia entretenait une relation secrète avec un garçon. Et ce ne serait pas bon pour son compte. Le nom de Malefoy était clairement précisé dans la lettre, sa mère ferait rapidement le rapprochement... La jeune rousse ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon, c'était à elle de lui en parler.

« Tim s'il te plaît, c'est pas drôle, rends le moi tout de suite! Continuait de s'époumoner Gaia. »

L'interpellé l'ignora et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Gaia faillit se la prendre dans la figure mais s'arrêta à temps. Tâchant de rester pacifique, elle ouvrit lentement et aperçut son frère assis en tailleur sur son lit, le parchemin sous les yeux. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas encore appris à lire, excepté pour les prénoms et les chiffres.

« Tout ce que je comprends, c'est Gaia et E. Se plaignit Timothy, sans pour autant lâcher le parchemin.

- Tim, c'est mes affaires, elles ne te regardent pas alors maintenant, on arrête de jouer et tu me rends ce parchemin tout de suite. Ordonna Gaia d'une voix froide.

- Pff, t'es pas rigolote. Se plaignit le petit garçon en rendant le papier de mauvaise foi à sa soeur. »

Désormais satisfaite, la jeune fille darda son frère d'un regard autoritaire et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre dissimuler le parchemin.

« C'est qui E.? S'interrogea alors Timothy à haute voix. »

Cela arrêta Gaia alors qu'elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas vers son petit frère et soupira discrètement.

« Personne, bonhomme. Personne. Mentit-elle finalement.

- Si c'était personne, pourquoi tu étais en colère que je t'ai pris la lettre alors?

- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, tu le sais. Inventa Gaia en derniers recours avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. »

C'était moins une. Elle avait une chance inouïe que son frère soit en bas-âge et ne soit pas encore capable de lire, sinon elle aurait été fichue pour de bon. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit plus prudente que d'ordinaire, désormais. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Erwann et elle décident d'annoncer à leurs parents qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

_1er Septembre 1994._

Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvaient tous leurs camarades avec joie. Les retrouvailles entre les élèves étaient toujours le meilleur moment de l'année scolaire. En ce début de quatrième année pour la génération de 1980, les ragots faisaient déjà fureur sur les couples qui s'étaient séparés ou bien mis ensemble durant les vacances. Le trio d'or prit part à plusieurs conversations avant de finalement monter dans le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre leur bien aimé château et école.

Ron trouva un compartiment vide où ils prirent tous trois place, comme à chaque fois. Ginny voulut les rejoindre mais son frère la somma de s'en aller et les laisser tranquille. Avec une mine déçue et agacée, elle jeta un regard en biais à Harry avant de s'éloigner en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Elle est de plus en plus insupportable. Soupira le rouquin en s'affaissant dans le siège. Tu veux pas lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas?

- Enfin Ron, c'est pas sympa! Puis malgré tout, j'apprécie ta s...

- Certes mais elle espère toujours que ce soit plus que de l'amitié, alors fais lui comprendre que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens... Céda Harry avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre. »

Il pensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé cet été: la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'attaque des Mangemorts, cette marque verte et scintillante qu'il avait vu jaillir dans le ciel et chasser les nuages, cette douleur de plus en plus persistante dans sa cicatrice... Il pressentait parfaitement que l'année n'allait pas être facile.

Des coups portés à la vitre du compartiment tirèrent les trois adolescents de leurs sombres pensées. Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et regardèrent qui venait les importuner alors que le train s'était mis en marche.

« Oh bon sang, est ce que toute ma famille compte surgir et espérer squatter avec nous? Grogna Ron en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut Ronald! S'exclamèrent deux voix guillerettes. Potter, Hermignonne. Saluèrent-ils par la suite.

- Hé, Hermignonne est _mon_ surnom, voleur! S'insurgea Fred en bousculant son jumeau.

- Tant que tu n'auras pas déposé un brevet dessus, je me sens libre de l'utiliser comme j'en ai envie. Rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez? Souffla Ron, désormais irrité.

- Seulement vous souhaiter bon voyage et bon retour à Poudlard mais vu l'accueil chaleureux que nous recevons, on ne va sûrement pas s'attarder longtemps.

- Bonne idée. »

Devant l'air effronté de leur cadet, les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas et lui ébouriffèrent seulement les cheveux avant de partir. Fred posa ses yeux sur Hermione et lui adressa un clin d'oeil quand il vit qu'elle le regardait. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent quelque peu et le rouquin, fier de son coup, rit avant de s'éloigner.

« Le laisse pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Entendit-elle alors.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Assura-t-elle en ouvrant le livre qu'elle comptait lire durant le trajet.

- Oh, arrête. Je te connais par coeur, je sais très bien que les remarques et le comportement de mon frère te dérangent. Contredit Ron avec conviction.

- Tu ne me connais pas vraiment par coeur, alors. Répliqua Hermione en gardant les yeux rivés sur son roman.

- Oh que si, Hermione Granger. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais j'ai bien vu que tu es gênée quand il est là. »

La née moldue ne répondit rien et Ron sut alors qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il n'insista pas, lui même très fatigué et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil tandis que Hermione lisait et que Harry regardait le paysage défiler en même temps que ses songes.

_3 Octobre 1994._

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les écoles participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient en chemin pour arriver à Poudlard. Tous les élèves trépignaient d'impatience et la plupart attendait dans le parc dehors, afin de voir par quels moyens de transport les écoles Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons allaient faire leur entrée.

« Il paraît que les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont très sympas. Fit remarquer George à voix haute.

- Normal, ce sont toutes des filles. Répliqua Fred.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Fais pas comme si tu avais oublié ce détail... Soupira Angelina Johnson en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Jalouse, chérie?

- Sûrement pas, tombeur à deux balles! »

La petite bande d'amis composée des jumeaux Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson étaient tous assis sur un des murets entourant la cour centrale du château. Ils prétendaient ne pas attendre avec autant d'impatience que leurs camarades l'arrivée des écoles de France et de Bulgarie, mais en réalité, ils l'étaient tout autant, voire plus.

« J'espère qu'il y aura de beaux spécimens à Durmstrang, on se lasse vite de ce qu'on a ici. Fit remarquer Alicia, approuvée par Angelina.

- Alors là, je le prends très mal! S'offusqua Fred, une main sur le coeur.

- C'est pas plutôt ton amour propre un peu trop disproportionné qui le prend mal? Rétorqua Alicia avec un sourire taquin.

- Hmm... Touché. Fit le rouquin en retournant le sourire à son amie. »

Les amis étaient habitués aux perpétuelles piques entre Fred et Alicia. C'était leur manière à eux de faire fonctionner leur amitié et se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient. Cependant, George remarqua le regard vide d'Angelina, qui observait timidement les deux jeunes gens. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle les regardait... Presque comme si elle était blessée ou... jalouse.

Au même moment, Harry et Ron passèrent face à eux, un peu plus loin. Ils marchaient de leur habituel pas traînant et semblaient ne pas partager l'euphorie des autres élèves.

« Potter! Interpella Fred, tandis que le susnommé et son ami se retournèrent.

- Oh pitié, Fred... Pas des quatrième année. Se plaignit Alicia.

- C'est le survivant et mon petit frère, pas n'importe quels quatrième année je te signale. Fit remarquer l'interpellé.

- Oui mais bon... Continua la jeune fille, à court d'arguments.

- Vous attendez les françaises et les bulgares? S'enquit Harry en arrivant près du groupe.

- Non, on bronze. Ironisa Alicia en montrant le ciel couvert de nuages.

- Ça t'arrive d'être gentille et polie? Se moqua George en la bousculant.

- Roh lâche moi, idiot! Protesta-t-elle.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Poursuivit le rouquin, tandis que Lee et Fred explosaient de rire devant l'air renfrogné de leur amie.

- Où est la petite intello? S'enquit Angelina en remarquant l'absence d'Hermione.

- Restée à la bibliothèque, elle nous rejoint plus tard. Poursuivit le brun.

- Ça alors, très étonnant venant d'elle. Grinça Alicia.

- En attendant, elle est bien plus intelligente que nous sept réunis. Fit remarquer Fred d'un ton moqueur.

- Oh! Tu l'as dit! S'écria George.

- Dit quoi? S'étonna Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as avoué à voix haute et devant témoins qu'elle est intelligente! Je vais de ce pas lui répéter ça! Lança George en se levant et en commençant à courir.

- Que... Mais... Alors là non, t'as pas intérêt, sinon ça me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de ma vie! S'époumona Fred en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils sont puérils. Fit remarquer Angelina.

- On dirait pas qu'ils ont seize ans. Ajouta Alicia, faisant rire l'autre jeune fille.

- En attendant, ils sont bien plus drôles que nous tous réunis. Rétorqua Ron, qui n'appréciait guère le ton des filles.

- Ah! Tu l'as dit! S'exclama Harry.

- Hein?... Non! Non, Harry, je te jure que si tu leur répètes que j'ai dit ça, je te tue pour te ressusciter et te tuer encore!

- On l'a entendu aussi. Fit Alicia en se montrant du doigt, puis Angelina et Lee qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Allez quoi, un peu de solidarité les gars! Vous croyez pas que leur ego est assez surdimensionné comme ça?

- Il marque un point, là. Fit remarquer Lee avec une moue. »

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu répliquer, un bruit de canon et des exclamations euphoriques retentirent dans toute la cour. Les élèves présents se ruaient désormais vers le parc d'un pas surexcité. Les jeunes gens mirent peu de temps à comprendre et emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas à leurs camarades.

Au même moment, Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque, où elle avait été seule avec Mme Pince. Les jérémiades de la vieille femme lui étaient rapidement montées à la tête, aussi elle prit la fuite et entreprit de se rendre au parc où elle savait que se trouvaient tous les élèves de Poudlard, et notamment ses amis.

A peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'une personne surgit face à elle, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Oh, ça tombe bien que tu sois là! J'ai quelque chose à te dire!

- Écoute, George, Fred, qui que tu sois, j'aimerais profiter du calme qui m'est offert avant de me mêler à la foule d'élèves surexcités dans quelques minutes alors, reste loin de moi s'il te plaît.

- Mais crois moi, ce que j'ai à te dire va te ravir...

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit Forge, je t'enterre! Interpella alors une tiers voix en arrivant.

- Oh c'est pas vrai... Se lamenta Hermione, disant adieu au silence qu'elle espérait tant.

- Allez quoi Gred, tu crois pas qu'une jeune fille aussi charmante mérite de savoir quand on dit du bien d'elle? »

La curiosité de la Gryffondor fut alors attisée et elle s'arrêta brusquement, imitée par les jumeaux se trouvant face à elle, George à gauche, Fred à droite.

« Du bien? De moi? Depuis quand l'un de vous peut dire du bien de moi? S'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute, d'un ton ironique.

- Depuis quelques minutes très précisément! Répondit George tandis que Fred lui écrasait le pied pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

- Bon écoutez les garçons, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans un de vos jeux stupides, alors si vous permettez...

- Fred te trouve brillante! Réussit finalement à dire George, tout en se massant le pied écrasé par son jumeau. »

Le silence se fit enfin. Mais pas de la manière qu'aurait souhaité la jeune fille. Elle posa un regard incrédule sur Fred, qui n'ajoutait étrangement plus rien. Lui qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui, il avait les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Brillante est... peut-être légèrement exagéré... Commença Fred.

- Ça te tue d'admettre que notre Hermione est un génie ou quoi? Le coupa George.

- Là encore, génie n'est peut-être pas vraiment adéquate à la situation...

- Je crois bien que oui, ça le dérange de dire à voix haute qu'il me trouve intelligente. Asséna Hermione d'un ton sec. »

Cela fit aussitôt relever les yeux de Fred vers la jeune fille, qu'il vit frustrée mais néanmoins intriguée.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat, Forge. Lança alors Fred en se désintéressant de Hermione. Je l'ai simplement dit durant une conversation, il n'y a pas de quoi en chevaucher un dragon.

- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je t'entends le dire en plus de trois ans, Gred. Et peut-être que Hermione a le droit de savoir que tu as de la considération pour elle.

- A quoi tu joues, là? Tu as décidé de devenir soudain sérieux et te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas?!

- Tu étais là, toi aussi, non? Cet été. Quand on s'est fait attaqués par des Mangemorts. Il me semble bien que tu étais à côté de moi quand on s'est échappés comme des voleurs pour éviter de se faire tuer. »

Fred ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi George ramenait ça sur le tapis. C'était un sujet sensible après tout...

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, Fred. J'en ai largement pris conscience à ce moment là. Et j'estime désormais qu'on doit dire ce qu'on pense aux gens qui comptent pour nous, parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Enfin... Si tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que moi, c'est ton choix. Je faisais simplement la remarque... »

Voyant que ni Fred, ni Hermione n'allaient rajouter quoique ce soit, George s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Il doutait que son petit discours moralisateur fasse le moindre effet à son frère mais il aura au moins dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis deux mois.

« Eh ben, je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette humeur de défaitiste dépressif mais c'est bien triste. Lança Fred avec un bref rire loin d'être spontané.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison. Fit savoir Hermione. Ce n'est pas du luxe de faire savoir à nos proches ce qu'on pense d'eux. »

Les regards des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent et pendant un instant, l'un comme l'autre firent le silence. Ils repensèrent chacun de leur côté aux mots de George tout en se regardant. Incapable de soutenir le regard trop longtemps, Hermione finit par baisser les yeux et se racler la gorge afin de revenir au monde réel.

« On devrait sans doute... Ils doivent être arrivés. Réussit-elle simplement à dire, gênée par le poids du regard de Fred sur elle.

- Probablement... Murmura-t-il détournant enfin ses yeux. »

Après quelques secondes, il se remit en marche dans la même direction qu'avait pris son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione resta encore quelques instants sur place, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Oh et d'ailleurs... Commença alors Fred en s'arrêtant et faisant volte face. Oui, je te trouve intelligente. Brillante, époustouflante, intelligente. Si c'est ce que tu voulais absolument entendre. Maintenant que tu le sais, je vais perdre en crédibilité à tes yeux quand je me moquerais de toi mais au moins, si l'un de nous doit soudainement mourir demain, tu sauras la triste vérité. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un sourire devant la tournure humoristique du discours de Fred. Celui-ci sourit à son tour et se retourna afin de poursuivre son chemin. La jeune fille resta stoïque, ses deux pieds résolument plantés au même endroit. Fred Weasley venait d'avouer qu'il la trouvait brillante. Pas en public certes, mais il lui avait au moins dit à elle. A cette pensée, elle sourit à nouveau, satisfaite et se mit en marche afin de rejoindre les autres à son tour.

...

Honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Je le trouve pas génial. Il est donc fort probable que vous ayez pensé la même chose. Je m'en excuse dans ce cas, ce sera mieux dans le prochain!

Entre Fred qui est dans la m**** jusqu'au cou avec Marietta, Gaia qui est toujours aussi embêté avec Erwann et les souvenirs du passé qui deviennent de plus en plus intéressants, qu'est ce que ça va donner pour la suite? Vous le saurez... Vendredi prochain! Héhé.

Je ne demande toujours qu'une review pour avoir votre avis, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. :)

Morgane.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7._

_26 Novembre 1994._

Hermione fuit son dortoir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Une fois la porte refermée, elle lâcha un long soupir. Ses camarades de chambre étaient insupportables depuis quelques temps. La première tâche du tournoi avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elles ne cessaient de parler des garçons de Durmstrang et du bal de Noël qui approchait. Cela sortait par les oreilles de la Gryffondor, qui n'était certainement pas aussi enjouée que ses camarades. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire de stupides garçons et d'un stupide bal... Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie! Comme par exemple la réussite scolaire. Mais elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à penser cela.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune d'un pas traînant, des livres dans les bras. Elle espérait recueillir un peu de tranquillité à la bibliothèque en ce samedi après-midi. Une fois en bas, elle aperçut Ron et Harry assis dans un canapé à discuter.

« Tu te joins à nous? Proposa le rouquin.

- Non, merci. Répondit-elle simplement en montrant les livres qu'elle tenait. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête sans chercher à en savoir plus et aussitôt, la jeune fille s'éloigna et sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame afin de se rendre à son lieu de prédilection préféré. En chemin, elle croisa encore plus d'adolescents et adolescentes aux hormones en effusion. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle les ignora royalement et marcha encore plus rapidement. Presque arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle aperçut une bande de garçons de Durmstrang en haut des escaliers, riant à gorge déployée. Aïe, elle espérait ne recevoir aucune réflexion... Mais venant de ces abrutis de bulgares, il ne fallait pas trop espérer.

Elle décida de ne pas faire attention à eux et garda la tête haute tandis qu'elle montait les marches, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Comme elle s'y était attendu, l'un d'entre eux la siffla dès qu'elle passa près d'eux et les dégénérés à ses côtés explosèrent de rire. Très mal à l'aise, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de couler un regard offusqué vers eux. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'un seul d'entre eux ne riait pas et qu'il se contentait de la regarder en acquiesçant un sourire désolé. D'abord surprise, elle finit néanmoins par lui rendre son sourire, un mince sourire discret et à peine perceptible si on y faisait pas attention dans l'instant et elle s'enfuit aussitôt à grandes enjambées vers la bibliothèque, abandonnant les rires derrière elle.

Une fois loin de ces effluves de testostérones sur pattes, la Gryffondor prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas seulement été surprise de l'indulgence et du calme de ce jeune homme, ayant sans doute perdu son chemin au milieu de cette bande de singes sans cervelle. Elle avait également été surprise que ce soit le renommé Viktor Krum. Il s'était clairement excusé auprès d'elle du comportement idiot de ses camarades. Combien de garçons de cet âge là pourraient faire ça? Une conversation entre Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown lui revint alors à l'esprit.

_« De toute façon, un garçon sera gentil et compatissant avec toi uniquement si tu lui plais et qu'il compte te plaire en retour. »_

Absurde... Comme si le grand joueur de Quidditch de dix-sept ans Viktor Krum allait s'intéresser à une petite écolière de quatorze ans comme elle. Elle chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit et partit enfin s'enfermer dans sa chère bibliothèque. Les hurlements de Mme Pince la rassurèrent même presque.

_01 Décembre 1994._

A la fin des cours de ce jeudi, Fred, George, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan se précipitèrent aussitôt dans le parc pour parler plus attentivement des projets de ces deux premiers. Avec les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang en leur domicile, les jumeaux pensaient fortement accroître leur petit commerce de farces et attrapes dans l'enceinte du château. Si les français et les bulgares appréciaient leurs créations et pouvaient passer le mot, qui sait, peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose pour leur avenir?

Une fois dans le dit lieu, ils se jetèrent tous d'un même mouvement au sol et les idées fusèrent déjà. Chacun avait différents avis sur la matière mais ils se mettaient d'accord pour regrouper leurs points de vue et aboutir sur des idées intéressantes. Au bout de vingt minutes, à bout de souffle et d'idées, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et reprirent leurs esprits. C'est alors qu'Alicia se lança sur la piste glissante.

« Aucun garçon de Durmstrang ne m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec lui, je suis plutôt vexée.

- Pff, ne le sois pas. C'est tous des crétins. Souligna Angelina avec dédain.

- Oui mais des crétins mignons... Ajouta Alicia d'un air rêveur.

- Non mais Mesdemoiselles! Excusez nous, vous avez deux apollons sous les yeux quand même! Fit remarquer Fred, approuvé d'un hochement de tête par son jumeau.

- Ah d'accord, et moi je suis quoi? Rétorqua Lee, un sourcil haussé. »

Les cinq amis partirent alors dans un fou rire à la remarque du métisse. Il prit fin au bout de quelques secondes et aucun d'eux n'ajouta quelque chose. Alicia surprit son amie Angelina à jeter des regards en coin à l'un des jumeaux. Elle tâcha de suivre la direction de ce regard et fut presque certaine que c'était vers Fred que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rivés. Face à cette constatation, la Gryffondor esquissa un mince sourire et décida de tenter quelque chose.

« Dans ce cas, si vous êtes des "apollons" comme vous dîtes, pourquoi vous n'avez toujours trouvé personne avec qui y aller? Lança Alicia aux jumeaux. »

Les concernés ne répondirent pas immédiatement. Il semblait que leur amie leur ait posé une colle.

« On se fait désirer. Finit par répondre George.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Dis plutôt que votre énorme ego a fait fuir toutes les filles potentielles dans les bras d'autres. Rétorqua Alicia en éclatant de rire.

- N'importe quoi! Les filles nous adorent et tu le sais très bien!

- Ouiiiiii, surtout quand vous leur lancez des Scroutt à Pétard sur la tête, ça les fait rêver, c'est bien connu.

- C'est arrivé une seule fois et c'était un malencontreux accident. Rectifia Fred tandis que Lee riait seul dans son coin à ce souvenir.

- Toujours est-il que ça ne se bouscule pas pour aller au Bal de Noël avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Vous devriez peut-être songer à inviter des filles vous même plutôt que d'attendre qu'une pauvre bennée avide de romantisme le fasse à votre place. »

Bien que ça leur faisait mal de le reconnaître, Fred et George durent admettre qu'Alicia avait raison. C'était à eux de faire le premier pas, hélas. S'ils ne voulaient pas se montrer à ce bal seuls, ils allaient devoir faire des efforts et trouver des jeunes filles assez folles pour être leurs cavalières.

« Tu nous dresses une liste de filles potables avec qui se montrer à notre bras, Licia? Demanda Fred en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Que ça aille plus vite. »

En voyant le regard plein d'espoir mais aussi d'illusions d'Angelina, Alicia eut envie d'étriper Fred pour avoir dit cela. Il en avait une plus que potable sous le nez, et qui en plus s'intéressait à lui et il n'était pas fichu de le voir?! C'était donc vrai, les hommes étaient idiots et aveugles.

« Ouais... Je ferai ça. Répondit-elle d'un ton cassant, que personne sauf Angelina ne remarqua. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard peiné, mais Angelina finit par adresser un sourire à son amie et haussa les épaules, comme pour dire "Bah... Tant pis." Alicia lui rendit son sourire mais elle ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Ce crétin de Fred Weasley irait au bal avec Angelina Johnson, qu'il le veuille ou non.

_02 Décembre 1994._

Parcourant les rangées de livres à la recherche d'un ouvrage sur la préparation d'antidotes, Hermione se surprit à bailler et avoir la tête ailleurs. Avec tous les devoirs qu'on leur donnait en cours récemment, elle passait les moitiés de ses nuits à travailler. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit morte de fatigue à force. En feuilletant un livre d'herbologie, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna subrepticement la tête pour apercevoir Viktor Krum regarder avec une drôle d'attention les livres dans la rangée. Lui, lire? Il avait tellement le physique du sportif de base qu'elle le voyait mal plongé dans des livres à des heures tardives de la nuit.

Sentant probablement son regard persistant, le bulgare se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui détourna aussitôt sa tête et reposa d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tenait dans la rangée. Elle entreprit de prendre la fuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le jeune homme prononcer son nom avec un fort accent du Nord. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu t'appelles bien Herrmioneuh? S'enquit-il, semblant hésiter sur le prénom. »

D'abord réticente, la susnommée ne savait quoi faire. L'ignorer ou bien lui parler? Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui parlait-il? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait traîner à la bibliothèque. Souvent, il se contentait juste de rester devant avec sa bande d'amis ou bien, à quelques moments, il y entrait et faisait le tour des allées et rangées de livres, sans avoir vraiment l'air de chercher quoique ce soit en particulier. Était-il venu à cet endroit à maintes reprises dans un but précis?

« En fait, c'est... Ça se prononce Hermione. Finit-elle par dire en se retournant et s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. »

Viktor sembla ravi que Hermione ne l'ait pas ignoré et lui ait même répondu. Il fit également un pas en avant, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

« Oh... Je suis dézolé, mon accent anglais n'est pas encorre trrès bon. Dit-il avec un bref sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu... Tu parles déjà bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est là que depuis deux mois. La prononciation n'est pas le plus important. Lui fit-elle savoir en lui adressant également un sourire.

- Tu trrouves? C'est gentil, merrci. »

La Née Moldue lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête et ne sut quoi ajouter ensuite. C'était bien beau, ces banalités mais où voulait-il en venir, au juste?

« Je... J'ai des devoirs à faire. Lui dit-elle pour le presser.

- Oh oui, bien sûrr, je ne voulais pas te dérranger. Répondit-il aussitôt, en se rapprochant encore d'elle.

- Tu ne me déranges pas mais... Enfin...

- Tu veux savoirr pourrquoi je voulais te parrler? »

Hermione acquiesça, ravie qu'il ait saisi son état d'esprit aussi vite. Peut-être cela mettrait-il fin à cette conversation étrange.

« En fait, je... Je voulais savoirr si... Je sais qu'on s'est pas beaucoup parrlé mais... Je me demandais si tu voudrrais bien venirr au bal de Noël avec moi? »

Hermione faillit en laisser tomber le livre qu'elle tenait à la main tant elle fut scotchée sur place. Avait-elle mal entendu? Au regard que lui adressait Viktor, il semblait que non, elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle? Aller au bal avec _lui_? Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre? Eh bien... Oui, sans doute. Il serait probablement le seul à lui proposer de l'accompagner. Ce serait idiot de sa part de refuser, sans être certaine qu'elle aurait une autre proposition après. Aussi, c'est avec une certitude presque effrayante qu'elle répondit par la positive avec un sourire et qu'elle le regarda afficher un grand sourire satisfait.

**000**

Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour préparer les devoirs communs où s'attelaient tous les élèves, Alicia réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait pouvoir convaincre Fred d'inviter Angelina au bal. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il ne voulait toujours rien voir et elle avait remarqué que Marietta Edgecombe, la cinquième année de Serdaigle, commençait à beaucoup tourner autour de lui... Il était temps d'agir. Et vite.

Elle fit en sorte de se retrouver à côté de lui et face à Angelina pour mettre son plan à exécution. Même si ce plan reposait énormément sur l'improvisation, elle comptait à ce qu'il marche.

« J'attends toujours ma liste, Spinnet. Lança alors Fred à l'intention d'Alicia une fois que le professeur Rogue fut hors de vue.

- Pas besoin de liste. Je sais exactement avec qui tu vas y aller.

- Ah oui? Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?

- J'attendais que tu t'en rendes compte toi même mais vu que tu es un gros abruti qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous... »

Fred ne voyait absolument pas où son amie voulait en venir, ce qui exaspéra encore plus la brune. Elle l'attrapa par la manche de son pull et le tira à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse regarder là où elle même regardait. Il n'y avait que la pauvre Angelina dans ce champ de vision, alors il ferait vite le rapprochement.

« Millicent Bulstrode?! Ça va pas non? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi? S'insurgea-t-il alors en s'éloignant d'un geste brusque de la jeune fille. »

Désemparée, Alicia constata que l'on apercevait la Serpentard plus loin si on regardait entre Angelina et Lee. Elle se frappa le visage d'une main et la laissa lentement redescendre, désespérée devant l'idiotie du rouquin.

« Tu fais exprès d'être bête ou tu prends des cours? Cingla-t-elle à son intention.

- Je fais exprès, pour cacher mon intelligence hors du commun et ne pas me faire enlever par des Moldus qui feraient des expériences étranges sur moi. Répondit-il finalement avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- C'est pas drôle, Fred! Protesta Alicia en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule tandis qu'il commençait à rire.

- Moi, ça me fait énormément rire.

- Oui mais toi, tu es un crétin. Plus sérieusement Fred, fais un effort. Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je peux parler?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse pour Bulstrode, parce que dans ce cas là, notre amitié va être rudement mise à l'épr... »

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta tout seul de parler lorsqu'il comprit enfin. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Angelina, qui était absorbée par ce qu'elle écrivait. Son visage était impassible et fermé par la concentration, et ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, mouvant légèrement lorsqu'elle bougeait.

« Eh ben, t'es long à la détente. Soupira Alicia.

- Mais enfin, Licia je...

- Tu quoi? Tu n'as aucune excuse, Weasley. Elle est jolie, gentille, drôle et dirait immédiatement oui si tu lui demandais. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Fred dut admettre que son amie avait raison. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à proposer à Angelina. Après tout, c'était son amie et ça l'avait toujours été, depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la voir autrement. Enfin... Il pouvait toujours aller au bal avec elle en toute amitié. Deux amis qui avaient du mal à trouver un cavalier et une cavalière et qui décidaient d'un commun accord d'y aller ensemble. Oui... C'était tout à fait faisable.

Sur ce, il n'ajouta rien et roula simplement un bout de feuille qui traînait en boule pour le jeter au visage d'Angelina. Cette dernière sursauta et releva immédiatement la tête vers Fred, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été dérangée dans son travail.

« Tu veux aller au bal avec moi? Chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Quoi? Dit-elle simplement, les sourcils froncés. »

Fred décida de mimer les mouvements pour lui faire comprendre. Mais juste à ce moment là, Rogue passa et le vit gesticuler étrangement. Le jeune homme se prit un coup de parchemin à l'arrière du crâne et cessa aussitôt ses pitreries. Angelina rit doucement et attendit qu'il relève la tête vers elle pour acquiescer de haut en bas. Elle acceptait ce qu'il lui demandait. Cela le fit aussitôt sourire.

_24 Juillet 2015._

Après dix-neuf heures, les jumeaux et Felicity décidèrent que leur rangement était fini et qu'il était temps de fermer boutique. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme les salua et transplana aussitôt. George proposa à son frère de d'abord passer à son appartement boire une boisson chaude et revigorante et se préparer pour la soirée.

« Tu peux envoyer un hibou à Mione pour lui dire qu'on ne sera pas en retard, finalement. Fit remarquer George en fermant le col de sa veste.

- Pas la peine. On va lui faire la surprise. Répondit Fred en adressant un clin d'oeil à son frère. »

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt et dans la seconde qui suivit, ils avaient transplané dans l'appartement de George. Alors qu'ils déposaient leurs affaires à l'entrée, ce dernier se figea soudain lorsqu'il constata qui se trouvait dans son salon, assis à la table qui reposait au centre de la pièce.

« Un problème, For... »

Fred ne poursuivit pas lorsqu'il vit ce qui sidérait tant son frère. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'une petite fille se jetait dans les bras de George.

« Tu m'as manqué, Papa! Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette. »

George mit un peu de temps à réagir mais finit par prendre cette petite fille dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, son visage se perdant dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Toi aussi, trésor. Lui souffla-t-il. Toi aussi. »

Laissant son frère profiter des retrouvailles avec sa fille, Fred se dirigea vers Candice, qui s'était levé et se tenait debout, mal à l'aise, au milieu de la pièce.

« Depuis quand tu t'introduis chez tes ex sans leur accord? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton légèrement venimeux à l'ex-femme de George.

- J'ai les clés, je te rappelle. Lui répondit-elle, sur le même ton mais contrôlé.

- Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez beaucoup de travail à la boutique dernièrement. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

- Heureusement qu'il y a Melo pour que tu te tiennes un tant soit peu au courant de la vie du père de ta fille. »

La femme n'ajouta rien et baissa honteusement les yeux au sol, sachant parfaitement que Fred avait raison. Celui-ci savoura cet instant de victoire face au monstre qui avait brisé le coeur de son jumeau et décida d'accorder désormais de l'attention à sa filleule.

« Eh, salut canaille! S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant tandis que Melody se jetait dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué!

- Ravi de le savoir, ma puce. »

Tandis que Fred plaisantait avec la petite Melody, George alla faire face à Candice, qui peinait à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je croyais que tu gardais Melo pour le week-end. Fit-il savoir, restant passif et froid.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai appris que Fred et Mione fêtent l'anniversaire de Tim ce soir. Je n'allais pas priver notre fille d'une réunion de famille avec tous ses cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes quand même.

- C'est très attentionné de ta part. Bon, où pars-tu ce week-end? Venise? Paris? Los Angeles? »

Candice releva immédiatement les yeux vers George, qui restait toujours de marbre. Elle semblait sidérée et même offusquée.

« Arrête de me faire passer pour la méchante dans l'histoire, s'il te plaît. Lança-t-elle, peinée. En tout cas, pas devant notre fille.

- C'est vrai. Tu tiens tellement à garder cette image idyllique qu'elle a de toi. Se moqua George, volontairement mauvais. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je peux tout de même savoir où tu vas? Si jamais il y a un problème. »

L'ex femme soupira, faisant comprendre à George qu'il avait raison. Elle allait bien quelque part ce week-end. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle lui proposait -ou plutôt, imposait- de garder Melody à la dernière minute.

« Patrick m'emmène à Madrid. Concéda-t-elle finalement.

- Oh, que c'est gentil de sa part! S'exclama le rouquin, faussement joyeux. C'est lui qui t'a demandé de te débarrasser de Melo?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton George Weasley ou tu vas le r...

- Eeeeeeh, regardez moi ça! Interrompit Fred avant que ça ne tourne au désastre. On a la petite Melo avec nous pour l'anniversaire de Timothy! Tu sais quel âge il vient d'avoir, canaille?

- Non mais je sais que c'est toujours un bébé. Répondit innocemment la petite fille. »

Fred rit légèrement à la réponse de sa filleule et l'attrapa afin de la faire tournoyer sur place, ce qui provoqua des rires de sa part également. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il jeta un regard à George et Candice leur sommant clairement de se retenir et de ne pas régler leurs comptes ici.

« Bon... Je vais vous laisser vous préparer! Dit alors Candice avec un sourire forcé. »

Elle fit signe à Fred pour qu'il passe Melo dans ses bras à elle. Une fois fait, elle s'éloigna vers l'entrée avec sa fille, la posa à terre et lui dit quelques mots tout en lui caressant les cheveux. La petite blonde l'écoutait attentivement, l'air fascinée. De leur côté, Fred et George regardaient la petite scène sans rien dire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois de ne pas la provoquer devant ta fille, Forge. Finit par dire Fred, sans quitter la mère et la fille des yeux.

- Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette femme m'inspire un dégoût profond.

- Ça ne t'empêche quand même pas d'être toujours amoureux d'elle. »

George déglutit avec peine. Si seulement son jumeau avait tort... Mais c'était la triste vérité. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être détestable à l'égard de Candice mais il éprouvait toujours du désir envers elle. C'était si dur à gérer.

Candice finit par se remettre debout et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. A contre-coeur, elle se retourna vers les jumeaux, qui l'observaient en chiens de faïence.

« Ses affaires sont dans le sac à dos près du canapé là bas. Annonça-t-elle en désignant l'endroit d'un signe de tête. Je viendrai la récupérer dimanche en fin d'après-midi. »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement trop synchronisé pour être naturel et n'ajoutèrent rien. Comprenant que c'était une invitation à s'en aller, Candice passa l'encadrement de la porte et se retrouva sur le palier. Avant de partir, elle se retourna une ultime fois et adressa un sourire à sa fille.

« Passez une bonne soirée. Dit-elle finalement à l'intention des hommes avant de refermer la porte.

- Eh ben, il y a des progrès! Ironisa Fred, se relâchant maintenant qu'elle était partie. »

George ne dit rien et resta en place tandis que son jumeau se dirigeait vers Melody afin de l'emmener dans la cuisine pour lui servir quelque chose à boire. Il était plus que heureux d'avoir sa fille ce week-end, c'était sûr mais la soudaine apparition inattendue de son ex femme lui trottait encore dans la tête. Il aimerait arrêter de ressentir tout cela dès qu'elle était là. Il était supposé la détester. C'était elle qui avait ruiné leur mariage, elle qui n'avait plus fait d'efforts, elle qui était partie voir ailleurs. Il n'était que le pauvre dindon de la farce dans cette histoire.

« Georgie? Entendit-il depuis la cuisine. Ta fille te réclame. »

Sans plus se torturer les méninges, les jambes de l'ancien Gryffondor se remirent automatiquement en marche et il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de s'occuper de son enfant.

...

Tout d'abord, un grand désolé pour le retard d'une semaine et un jour! J'ai complètement oublié de publier vendredi dernier alors j'ai pensé attendre le vendredi suivant, pour en plus avoir le temps d'écrire d'autres chapitres mais j'ai également oublié de poster hier! Navrée navrée mais avec la rentrée à la fac, le code, mon anniversaire qui approche et mes recherches d'emplois, j'avoue avoir d'autres choses en tête en ce moment! En tout cas vous avez de la chance (ou pas haha), je m'en suis rappelée aujourd'hui et voilà le tout beau, le tout neuf chapitre 7!

Vos impressions sur ce chapitre? Les camarades du bal de Noël de Mione et Freddie? (J'ai préféré garder les couples originaux de l'histoire, que ferions-nous sans notre bon vieux Krum-Krum après tout). La première apparition de Candice, l'ex-femme de George et de leur fille, Melody? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me laisser votre avis!

Je radote, je sais, mais merci encore et toujours de lire, suivre et commenter cette fanfiction. Vous êtes les meilleurs. A vendredi prochain, sur ce!

Morgane.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Le dis-je assez? Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime!)**

_Chapitre 8._

_24 Juillet 2015._

La table désormais dressée et le repas mijotant tranquillement dans le four, Hermione détacha son tablier et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle alla ensuite monter une à une les marches des escaliers afin d'aller dans sa chambre et se préparer avant que tous ses invités arrivent. En passant devant les chambres de ses enfants, elle trouva que c'était silencieux. Bien trop silencieux, même. Légèrement soucieuse, elle alla d'abord voir ce que faisait son fils. Il était assis au sol, en train de faire voler ses jouets par la simple force de sa pensée. Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, il se figea et les objets retombèrent aussitôt au sol.

« C'est rien, mon coeur. Dit-elle en riant. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire de la magie, juste qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout le temps. Et surtout pas quand il y a des Moldus autour. »

Timothy afficha un petit sourire satisfait et aussitôt, les jouets se remirent à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête tout en souriant et referma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille, qui se trouvait juste en face. Elle toqua avant d'entrer et attendit une réponse avant de pousser la porte. Elle aperçut Gaia allongée sur son lit, mordillant sa plume et tenant un parchemin sur ses jambes repliées.

« Je croyais que tu en avais marre? Fit savoir Hermione en entrant dans la pièce et s'appuyant contre la table du bureau.

- C'est le cas mais le plus vite j'avancerai, le plus vite je serai débarrassée. Répondit nonchalamment Gaia en griffonnant à toute vitesse sur le parchemin.

- Je suis ravie de constater que tu vois les choses du même point de vue que ta vieille mère. »

Gaia lâcha un bref ricanement à cette remarque et se remit à mordiller sa plume, apparemment très concentrée. Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle se mit à penser à Fred. Elle se demandait s'il avait fini à cette heure ci ou s'il était encore perdu au milieu de tous ces cartons à ranger entassés avec les mois.

« Tu ne devrais pas te préparer? C'est toi l'hôtesse des lieux. Fit remarquer Gaia sans détourner le regard de son parchemin. »

Hermione soupira pour confirmer ces dires et se leva aussitôt pour quitter la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter. Une fois sa mère partie, Gaia lâcha la plume qu'elle tenait et balança le parchemin par terre, s'étalant de tout son long sur son lit. Elle venait d'échanger plusieurs lettres avec Erwann débattant sur le fait qu'ils devaient le dire ou non à leurs parents. Ça commençait à lui prendre sérieusement la tête et elle ne savait désormais plus quoi faire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner... Peut-être sa cousine Grace. C'était l'une des seuls à être au courant, elle saurait non seulement garder son secret et peut-être même la conseiller sur la décision à prendre. C'est ce qu'elle espérait, en tout cas...

_05 Décembre 1994._

Hermione avait remarqué tous les regards qu'elle recevait lorsqu'elle passait quelque part. C'était dû au fait qu'elle allait au bal avec Viktor Krum, elle le savait. La plupart des filles étaient jalouses d'elles et les garçons ne semblaient pas en revenir que ce soit elle qui accompagne le joueur de Quidditch. Elle ne raffolait pas vraiment de toute cette attention qu'on lui accordait mais jusqu'à ce que le bal soit passé, elle allait sans doute devoir faire avec.

A cette pensée, elle soupira et continua d'avancer en direction de son prochain cours de la journée. Avant de tourner à un couloir, quelqu'un surgit devant elle et son coeur manqua de lâcher sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Nom d'un Pitiponk, tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama-t-elle, reprenant doucement son souffle.

- Oh pardon, c'était pas mon intention. Enfin... Si. Peut-être un peu. »

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau, mais en affichant un mince sourire cette fois. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à différencier les jumeaux quand elle les voyait et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait Fred sous les yeux à cet instant. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était plaquée contre le mur à cause de la peur et que Fred avait appuyé son bras contre le mur également, juste à côté d'elle. Il bloquait Hermione, qui devrait passer sous son bras pour continuer dans la direction escomptée. N'étant pas en retard, cela ne la dérangea pas pour l'instant et elle laissa Fred lui faire la conversation.

« Tu vas être en retard en cours, tu sais. Lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Je croyais que tu me connaissais bien maintenant Hermignonne, tu sais que j'en ai rien à faire n'est ce pas? Lui dit-il en tâchant de garder un ton sérieux, même si son sourire le trahissait.

- Je te faisais simplement la remarque. Je sais que tu t'en fiches. Répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ouf ça me rassure, je pensais que tu avais oublié comment je suis vraiment. Fit-il mine de se rassurer. »

_Oh crois moi, je ne risque pas d'oublier comment tu es_, se dit-elle à elle même en repensant à son comportement envers la gente féminine. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une situation critique. Elle était coincée par Fred Weasley, seulement quelques mètres les séparant et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, tout le monde se rendant en cours. Elle aimait à croire qu'il ne se passerait rien et qu'ils continueraient tranquillement leurs chemins.

« Bon. Moi en tout cas, je ne m'en fiche pas et je vais finir par être en retard. Fit-elle remarquer en attrapant son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses pieds.

- Déjà? S'exclama Fred, faisant une moue déçue. Mais je viens à peine d'arriver!

- Désolée mais toi aussi tu me connais et tu sais que je n'aime pas arriver en r...

- Oh allez, Hermione. Une fois dans ta vie. »

Tout en disant cela, il appuya son autre bras de l'autre côté de Hermione et les plaça tous deux à hauteur des épaules de la jeune fille, si bien qu'elle se retrouva, pour ainsi dire, emprisonnée.

« Ça ne te fera pas de mal d'arriver en retard juste une fois. Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. »

La Gryffondor retint sa respiration et tâcha de rester maître de la situation. Dans quoi était-elle fourrée, au juste? Elle était coincée par Fred Weasley, un Fred Weasley qui s'amusait visiblement bien à l'instant même, pendant qu'elle était affreusement gênée et ne savait que faire.

« Fred... Finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix rauque.

- Juste une fois. Répéta simplement Fred. »

Il était désormais si près d'elle que Hermione sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait tout cela. Il baissait désormais ses bras afin de les placer à hauteur des hanches de la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus totalement prise au piège mais toujours un peu quand même. Les souffles de leurs respirations se mélangeaient doucement, tandis qu'aucun des deux ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. C'était très calme autour d'eux. Paisible, serein... Silencieux. Et étrangement, Hermione s'en sentit bien. Même si Fred Weasley était si proche d'elle que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Fred? Réussit-elle finalement à demander, déglutissant avec peine. »

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attraper lentement sa main. Il remonta doucement vers son poignet et elle sentit le pouce du jeune homme y tracer des cercles invisibles. Il finit par s'arrêter et elle sentit une légère pression. Très légère, tellement qu'on aurait pu ne pas la remarquer. Mais Hermione comprit rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle sortit immédiatement de sa transe. Elle repoussa Fred loin d'elle et le regarda, offusquée, tandis qu'il se mettait à rire.

« Tu étais en train de prendre mon pouls! Lâcha-t-elle, presque révoltée.

- Je voulais simplement voir comment tu réagissais Hermignonne, pas la peine de paraître aussi choquée. Se justifia-t-il sans s'arrêter de rire.

- C'était un test? Pour une de tes stupides farces? Eh bien, sache que bravo, ça a marché, tu t'es bien moqué de moi, tu pourras l'essayer sur qui tu veux après! »

Désormais folle de rage, Hermione attrapa son sac d'un mouvement sec et s'en alla d'un pas déterminé. Elle fulminait. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote. Il l'avait charmé dans le seul but de se moquer d'elle à la fin et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait marché. Elle avait foncé la tête droit dans le mur. _Pauvre folle_, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment étaient les battements de ton petit coeur sensible, Granger? Entendit-elle alors derrière elle. »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de marcher, réfléchissant rapidement. Elle décida de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir à faire face au visage rieur et moqueur de Fred mais de rester en place pour au moins entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Après quelques secondes à rester immobile, elle devina que Fred avait compris car il inspira avant de prendre la parole.

« Ton pouls était tout à fait normal. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Alors soit tu es totalement insensible aux garçons séduisants comme moi, soit tu caches très bien tes émotions. Bien joué. »

Sur ce, il n'ajouta rien et Hermione écouta simplement le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans la direction inverse. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était bien loin d'elle, elle se mit à respirer lentement pour se calmer et se remit en marche quelques instants plus tard. Une chose était sûre, elle allait être sacrément en retard après cela.

_11 Décembre 1994._

Confinés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à cause du mauvais temps dehors, Ron et Harry passaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient. N'ayant pas réellement envie de faire leurs devoirs, ils jouaient machinalement aux échecs version sorcier tout en discutant de banalités. Un groupe de sixième année à l'autre bout de la salle faisait un vacarme assourdissant, si bien qu'il était compliqué pour les deux garçons de se concentrer.

« Je vais les frapper maintenant ou j'attends un peu? Fulminait Ron, jetant un regard noir à cette bande qui comprenait pourtant ses propres frères.

- Ils ont droit de s'amuser, Ron. Fit remarquer Harry en souriant.

- Pas en faisant autant de bruit. S'ils ont envie de brailler, ils ont qu'à aller au parc, c'est fait pour ça.

- Il pleut des trombes et l'orage tonne, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient suicidaires à ce point!

- Pourquoi pas? Puis s'ils pouvaient se faire manger par le calamar géant du lac, ce serait pas mal aussi. »

Les deux meilleurs amis rirent de cette remarque et tâchèrent d'ignorer le bruit que faisaient leurs camarades. Malheureusement pour eux, deux d'entre eux décidèrent de se joindre à eux. Fred et George se jetèrent sur le canapé, piégeant Ron entre eux et ils affichèrent un grand sourire à Harry, assis sur le fauteuil en face.

« Tout va comme vous voulez? S'enquirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

- Ça irait beaucoup mieux si vous arrêtiez de faire un bordel pareil. Pestiféra Ron, de nouveau de mauvais poil.

- Excuse nous de profiter de la vie, Ronald. Ironisa George, accompagné par le rire de Fred.

- Ça ne vous arrive jamais de... Je ne sais pas, de ne pas rire? Vous pleurez jamais? Je sais pas, on dirait que vous êtes jamais de mauvais humeur!

- C'est parce qu'on prend la vie du bon côté et qu'on la vit sans se faire de soucis. Philosopha Fred, approuvé d'un hochement de tête de George. »

Cette phrase rappela beaucoup à Harry un dessin animé Moldu sorti cette année qu'il avait regardé cet été mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire et suivit la conversation en silence.

« Ben pourtant, vous devriez. Sachant que vous avez raté le trois quart de vos BUSE l'année dernière et que vous êtes mal partis pour les ASPIC. Poursuivit Ron d'un ton sévère.

- Ne parle pas de sujets qui fâchent Ronnie, on est en plein dans l'année de transition, on a aucun examens importants. »

Aussitôt, Fred remarqua qu'il manquait un élément au petit groupe de quatrième année.

« Où est Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? S'enquit-il alors d'un ton détaché. »

Il vit que Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu et fronça aussitôt les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce que cet échange silencieux voulait dire.

« Elle est partie à la bibliothèque. Répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

- Et pourquoi ça a l'air de vous faire tant marrer? Demanda George en constatant que les deux jeunes dissimulaient mal un sourire.

- Oh, pour rien. Réussit à dire Ron tandis que Harry se mettait à rire. »

Pour une fois, c'était les jumeaux qui se retrouvaient mis à l'écart face à une crise de rire, et ça les décontenança.

« On veut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, nous aussi! Se plaignit Fred.

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Répondit Ron, essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

- Essayez toujours. Insista George. »

Le brun et le rouquin prirent une longue inspiration pour calmer leur crise de fou rire et attendirent quelques instants d'avoir pleinement retrouvé leur calme avant de répondre aux attentes des jumeaux.

« Vous êtes au courant que Hermione a un cavalier pour le Bal de Noël? Demanda alors Harry, tandis que Ron continuait à sourire. »

Surpris, Fred et George secouèrent négativement la tête d'un même mouvement. Hermione, le petit rat de bibliothèque, avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner au bal? Étrange.

« Dans ce cas vous ne savez pas non plus avec qui elle y va? Ajouta Ron, tandis que Harry se remettait à glousser. »

Encore une fois, les jumeaux secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi ces deux imbéciles de Harry et Ron riaient autant?

« Bien, alors on va vous apprendre le scoop de l'année. »

Ils mirent un temps d'arrêt avant de terminer leur phrase. Fred et George étaient suspendus à leur langue, attendant la chute avec une impatience démesurée.

« Elle y va avec Viktor Krum. Lâcha alors Harry. »

Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se remirent à rire, ce dernier se tenant les côtes tant il riait. Fred et George restèrent de marbre. Alors, c'était ça qui les faisait autant rire? Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas en quoi c'était drôle.

« Krum Krum Krum. Imita alors Ron avec un accent bulgare, faisant encore plus rire Harry.

- Je rêve ou vous vous moquez de votre meilleure pote là? Finit par dire George, ne partageant pas l'euphorie des jeunes.

- C'est pas de ça en soi même qu'on se moque. Rectifia Harry. C'est du fait que Krum, qui n'a évidemment pas grand chose dans le pois chiche, passe son temps à accompagner Mione à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps.

- Et la dernière fois qu'on l'y a vu, il regardait un livre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

- Et du coup, maintenant on rigole quand on sait que Hermione va à la bibliothèque, parce qu'on sait que le pot de colle de bulgare sera forcément avec elle, même s'il ne sait probablement pas lire. »

A présent qu'ils imaginaient la scène avec plus d'aisance, Fred et George finirent par rire à leur tour. C'est vrai que ça devait être comique, comme situation.

« Je croyais que c'était un de tes joueurs de Quidditch préféré, Ron. Fit alors remarquer George en cessant de rire.

- Oh, niveau Quidditch je l'admire toujours. Mais en tant que personne, c'est un homme des cavernes, on ne peut pas le nier. »

Cette fois ci, les quatre garçons rirent ensemble de bon coeur. Pauvre Hermione, ça devait l'exaspérer qu'il soit sans arrêt derrière elle à l'observer étudier.

« C'est lui qui lui a demandé de l'accompagner, je présume? S'enquit alors Fred, reprenant son sérieux.

- Ben bien sûr, tu vois Hermione faire le premier pas vers un garçon? Confirma Ron d'un ton ironique. »

Fred repensa alors à ce moment où il avait tenté de la rendre mal à l'aise quelques jours plus tôt. Elle semblait si envoûtée jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son pouls et qu'il constate que le coeur de la jeune fille battait normalement. C'était totalement en contradiction avec ses émotions extérieures, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été décontenancé pendant de brèves secondes. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien montré. Il se devait de rester maître de la situation, peu importe de quoi elle retournait.

« Mais pourquoi diable a-t-elle accepté d'y aller avec lui? S'interrogea alors Fred à voix haute, soudain soucieux.

- Ben... Probablement parce que c'est un garçon populaire et qu'elle avait envie de se montrer à son bras. Répondit Ron, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ça m'étonnerait. C'est pas son genre. Elle en a rien à faire de la popularité. Regarde, elle traîne bien avec toi Ronald. Fit remarquer Fred.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, Fred? Demanda alors le susnommé, un sourcil haussé. »

Le concerné marqua un temps d'hésitation et finit par hausser les épaules, tâchant de rester passif.

« Ça m'intéresse pas. Je suis simplement curieux. »

Il aurait espéré que son frère se contente de cette réponse mais il continuait de le regarder d'un air suspicieux. Cependant, il changea de conversation et s'intéressa désormais à la cavalière de George, qui n'était autre que son amie Alicia Spinnet. A défaut de trouver une vraie cavalière, comme celles qui l'intéressaient était déjà prises, il en avait parlé à son amie, qui avait décidé d'y aller avec lui en toute amitié. Cela semblait satisfaire le jumeau, car Alicia était après tout une jolie fille. Tête brûlée, grande gueule, caractère fort, certes, mais elle restait plutôt mignonne.

Une fois de retour avec ses camarades de sixième année, Fred avait la tête ailleurs. Il n'en revenait pas que la petite Hermione aille au bal avec Krum. C'était tellement improbable! Il s'attendait plus à ce que le joueur de Quidditch y aille avec une fille de Serpentard. Pas avec une Gryffondor. Qui, de plus, avait bien trois ans de moins que lui. Est ce que ça rendait la situation glauque?

« A quoi tu penses, Freddie? S'enquit alors George en tapotant le dos de son frère. »

Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête et de ne rien répondre. Au vu du comportement de son jumeau, George comprit que quelque chose clochait. Fred semblait presque... contrarié.

**000**

« Et ça, que veut dirre?

- Ça parle des effets néfastes du Polynectar s'il est mal préparé.

- Polynectarr dangerreux. Ceux qui l'utilisent sont fous. »

Hermione tâcha de ne pas prendre cette remarque pour elle et continua de lire, écrivant de temps à autre sur un parchemin. Elle sentait le regard de Viktor sur elle et cela finit par rapidement la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de l'accompagner dès qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque? Il avait pourtant beaucoup d'amis! Ou du moins, d'admirateurs. Admiratrices, à vrai dire. Serait-ce parce qu'elle était sa cavalière qu'il s'imaginait qu'il devait être sans arrêt près d'elle? Peu importait la raison, ça commençait à devenir fortement agaçant mais la jeune fille ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans lui faire de peine. Après tout, il restait quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et sa curiosité envers les attraits du monde de la magie était une qualité qu'elle appréciait.

« Tu as... Tu as réussi à résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf? Lui demanda-t-elle alors. »

Elle espérait que ça lui ferait réaliser qu'il a des choses plus importantes à régler que suivre sa cavalière presque partout où elle allait.

« Oh... Je n'y pensais plus. Fit alors Viktor, l'air soucieux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier. S'excusa aussitôt Hermione.

- Non non, ce n'est rrien, pas ta faute! Se reprit immédiatement le bulgare. Tu as rraison, je devrrais plus m'en occuper. Févrrier apprroche à grrand pas. »

La Gryffondor hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle lisait. Bon, même ce qui était en rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne semblait pas lui donner envie de partir. Désormais au bord du désespoir, Hermione entendit alors des gloussements provenant de l'allée derrière celle où elle se trouvait. Deux filles se mirent à papoter tout en continuant de rire comme des idiotes. Sur les nerfs, la jeune fille essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais un prénom surgit dans la conversation et attisa aussitôt sa curiosité.

« C'est grâce à toi si Fred m'a proposé d'aller au bal? S'exclama alors une voix surexcitée.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'était tout à fait normal. Répondit une autre voix, plus posée mais également enjouée.

- Par Merlin Alicia, tu es la meilleure amie qui puisse exister!

- Je sais, je sais. »

Les deux filles se remirent à rire, et reprirent leur conversation. Hermione tâcha de s'en désintéresser mais désormais, elle ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Alicia Spinnet qui parlait. Dans ce cas, cela signifierait-il que la deuxième fille, celle que Fred accompagnait, serait... Angelina Johnson? La belle métisse aux longs cheveux raides et noirs et aux grands yeux marrons intenses?

« Herrmioneuh? Entendit-elle alors. »

_Roh, je l'avais oublié celui là_, pestiféra mentalement la jeune fille en jetant son regard sur le bulgare.

« Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux. »

Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit coupable de ne lui montrer aucun intérêt. Il était si gentil... Elle devait faire des efforts, son attitude n'était pas la meilleure à adopter pour une cavalière.

« Oui, ça va, merci. Juste... Fatiguée. Répondit-elle, acquiesçant un sourire.

- Alorrs, tu devrrais peut-êtrre arrrêter trravail. Rétorqua-t-il en prenant le livre que la née moldue lisait.

- Oui... Tu as sans doute raison. Admit-elle. »

Elle roula son parchemin, l'attacha avec un élastique, partit ranger le livre qu'elle avait pris et suivit volontiers Viktor jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Alicia et Angelina, qui avaient pris place à la table où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière semblait particulièrement joyeuse. A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit étrange mais essaya de l'oublier et quitta la pièce aux côtés du bulgare.

**000**

De retour dans sa Salle Commune après le dîner, Hermione décida d'aller directement dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et rapidement se coucher. Elle salua Harry et Ron, qui avaient décidé de faire pareil qu'elle et les regarda s'éloigner vers les dortoirs des garçons. Le couvre-feu n'étant que dans une bonne heure, la Salle Commune était tristement vide. Soit les élèves restaient encore dans la Grande Salle ou dans le parc, soit ils se rendaient à leurs dortoirs à peine arrivés. La jeune fille s'attarda un peu dans la salle vide et regarda distraitement le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit pas le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter et les bruits de pas qui suivirent lui échappèrent également. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour crier "Quidditch", elle sentit deux mains s'appuyer contre ses yeux, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

« Eh! Protesta-t-elle, tâchant de se libérer, mais l'autre personne était plus forte qu'elle. »

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un garçon. Peut-être ses deux meilleurs amis étaient discrètement descendus pour lui faire une blague. Mais c'était peu probable. Ils semblaient réellement fatigués quand elle les avait quitté. Alors, c'était peut-être...

Elle sentit que la personne la fit tourner sur elle même, sans enlever ses mains de devant ses yeux. Elle se retrouva alors torse contre torse. Elle entendit une respiration lente et régulière. Elle sentait le torse de l'autre personne se soulever contre sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration. Étant donné que l'autre ne semblait pas prêt de parler, elle comprit que c'était à elle de deviner qui lui faisait cette blague de mauvais goût.

« Neville? Seamus? Dean? Ron? Harry? »

Aucune de ces questions ne vint avec une réponse. Elle réfléchit alors encore et l'idée lui vint presque aussitôt à l'esprit.

« George? »

Toujours rien mais elle perçut un net raclement de gorge. Elle comprit enfin face à qui elle était. Elle ne comprit en revanche pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le deviner plus tôt.

« Fred. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Aussitôt, les mains se retirèrent de son visage et elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva effectivement face à un grand rouquin au visage fin et au sourire enjôleur.

« Je suis vexé que tu ne l'ais pas compris plus tôt, Hermignonne. Lui fit-il savoir en s'éloignant d'elle. »

La jeune fille fut presque déçue que Fred ne reste pas près d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait appris à aimer ce peu de distance qu'il mettait volontairement entre lui et elle.

« Je n'ai pas les idées très claires ce soir, désolée. Dit-elle simplement en se tournant de nouveau pour admirer les flammes mouver dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ouuuuuh... Aurait-on la tête ailleurs, Mademoiselle? »

Il vint se placer à ses côtés, regardant également le feu crépiter. Ils étaient si près que leurs doigts se frôlaient presque. Hermione inspira fortement après ce constat.

« C'est juste la fatigue. Répondit-elle finalement.

- Tu es souvent fatiguée en ce moment, on dirait. T'adonnerais-tu à des activités, disons... Épuisantes? »

Hermoine mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais lorsqu'elle percuta, il était déjà plié en deux et elle ne put que rester bouche bée, légèrement choquée.

« Tu es incorrigible, Fred Weasley! S'insurgea-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- C'était trop tentant, désolé. Dit-il, sans le paraître pour autant.

- Idiot. Grommela-t-elle en lui donnant un autre coup.

- Tu as autant de force qu'une mouche, c'est risible.

- C'est parce que si je ne me retenais pas, je pourrais vraiment te faire mal.

- Ah oui? Je demande à voir. »

La Gryffondor se tourna vers son interlocuteur, qui la regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Elle haussa un sourcil et prit cette provocation au premier degré. Elle lança alors son poing directement dans la figure du jeune homme, mais il l'arrêta juste à temps en attrapant son poignet. Elle réussit à se libérer quelques instants plus tard et entreprit aussitôt de lui donner un autre coup mais dans le torse cette fois-ci. Il se décala au moment où elle allait atteindre sa cible, si bien qu'elle frappa dans le vide et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Elle entendit le rire de Fred et reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de se ruer sur lui pour lui donner un autre coup dans l'épaule. Il fut plus vif qu'elle et lui attrapa les deux mains, les croisa dans son dos et la fit pivoter sur elle même de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras forts et la serra contre lui. Elle était faite comme un rat. Et humiliée, qui plus est. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Qu'est ce que je disais... La force d'une mouche. »

Ce contact et ce souffle dans son cou lui donna des frissons. Par Merlin, que c'était gênant! Elle entreprit de se libérer d'elle même mais c'est le jeune homme qui relâcha son emprise et la laissa partir. Aussitôt, elle se tourna pour être face à lui et se fit la plus grande possible pour ne pas avoir à trop lever les yeux vers lui.

« Ça t'amuse de me tourner en ridicule? Lâcha-t-elle alors.

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu te tournes toi même en ridicule, ma chère. Je ne fais qu'y participer. Corrigea Fred.

- D'abord l'histoire du pouls, puis la devinette en me cachant les yeux et maintenant ça. C'est bien toi qui essaye de me ridiculiser.

- Peut-être. Pourtant, à part moi, personne n'est là pour assister au spectacle. »

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. C'était même bien véridique. A chaque fois qu'il faisait de pareilles choses, il n'y avait qu'eux dans les parages. Dans ce cas, quel était son but? La mettre mal à l'aise au point qu'elle n'oserait bientôt plus le regarder dans les yeux?

« Tu sais quoi? Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça, si c'est juste pour t'amuser ou alors me mettre mal. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

- Oui, comme par exemple Viktor Krum. Cingla alors Fred. »

Le pied que Hermione venait de poser sur la première marche se figea aussitôt. Son corps entier se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle se retourna pour en être sûre mais l'expression qu'affichait Fred laissait à entendre que oui, elle avait même parfaitement entendu.

« Ah, maintenant j'ai ton attention. Ironisa le rouquin avec un sourire mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver, Fred? S'emporta la jeune fille en revenant au pas de course vers lui. Hein? C'est quoi ton but dans tout ça, exactement?

- Tout ça? Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas une trop grande estime de toi même, Mione?

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, toi avec ta tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque? »

La comparaison arracha un sourire à Fred mais il ne dura qu'une micro-seconde.

« Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, je ne cherche pas toujours à prouver quelque chose. Tu es une fille comme les autres, une amie comme les autres, alors arrête de croire que dès que je te dis ou fais quelque chose, il y a quelque chose à comprendre derrière.

- Mais c'est toi qui fait en sorte que je pense ça! Tu es en train de me rendre complètement folle, Fred! »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler avant de dire une autre bêtise. Surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Fred eut un mouvement de recul, ses deux sourcils haussés. Les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouge de honte, Hermione bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour elle et battit en retraite, grimpant les escaliers deux à deux avant de vite disparaître de la vue du jeune homme. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte et l'eut claqué derrière elle, elle s'y appuya brutalement en fermant les yeux et soupirant bruyamment. "Tu es en train de me rendre complètement folle"? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça?! Fred allait mal l'interpréter, c'était une certitude! Et avec le comportement qu'elle avait adopté par la suite, ça n'arrangerait rien. _Quelle pauvre idiote tu es, Hermione Granger_, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui resté planté au même endroit, réfléchit à ce que venait de dire la née moldue. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, exactement? Dans quel sens la rendait-il folle?

« Roh mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies, Fred? T'en as rien à faire, de toute façon. Se dit-il alors à voix haute. »

Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de sortir de la Salle Commune s'aérer un peu et retrouver ses amis avant que ce soit l'heure du couvre-feu. Une fois qu'il eut passé le portrait et qu'il se retrouva dans les grands couloirs frais, il put respirer plus calmement et tâcha d'oublier cette étrange entrevue.

...

Hahahahaha. Vous allez rire. Enfin. Peut-être pas. Moi, en tout cas, ça me fait rire. J'ai failli oublier de poster ce nouveau chapitre... Encore une fois. Eh oui. Pourtant j'y ai pensé toute la journée hein. Je pense sérieusement à me mettre un réveil tous les vendredi soirs pour ne pas oublier maintenant.

Bon bon bon... Que penser de tout ça? Que Fred est un chaud lapin? Nan je rigole. Quoique... Avec lui, on peut se poser la question.

Maintenant que Fred comme Hermione savent avec qui l'un et l'autre vont au bal, la situation va peut-être changer entre eux. Ou peut-être pas... A voir.

La réaction de Fred? Celle de Hermione? Leurs deux entrevues pour le moins ambiguë? La révélation implicite de Mione à la fin? J'attends vos aviiiiiiiiiiis.

Je me répète? Encore et toujours merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sinon ben... Désolée de ne pas avoir le même don d'écriture que Queen Rowling. J'essaye hein, je vous promets mais je ne lui arrive même pas à l'ongle du petit orteil. Hélas... Je me dépatouille déjà avec ce que j'ai! Enfin bref, j'arrête de dire du grand n'importe quoi, je vous laisse à vos claviers! Bisous à tous et à toutes.

Morgane.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Désolée pour le retard de publication mais vendredi soir, le site ne fonctionnait plus, impossible d'y accéder! Et sinon, merci pour vos précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture!)**

_Chapitre 9._

_24 Juillet 2015._

« On va finir par être en retard.

- Mais enfin, on a pas rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie, pourquoi tu es aussi tendue?

- Je ne suis pas tendue, je suis simplement ponctuelle, par le caleçon de Merlin!

- Je vois... Les hormones parlent à ta place, tu devrais t'asseoir cinq minutes.

- ARRÊTE DE TOUJOURS TOUT METTRE SUR LE DOS DE MES HORMONES, RONALD! »

Le rouquin n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il perdrait son temps et se contenta de faire asseoir son épouse sur la chaise la plus proche. Celle-ci se mit à respirer doucement pour calmer son trop plein d'énergie tandis que son mari lui massait les épaules.

« C'est un repas de famille, je pense qu'on peut largement se permettre d'avoir quelques minutes de retard, tu ne penses pas? Fit alors Ron.

- Probablement... Concéda Pansy en soupirant, lasse.

- Je vais aller voir Gracey et Julian pour leur dire qu'on part bientôt. Finit par dire l'homme en embrassant le front de Pansy. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'aîné de quelques secondes, Julian et toqua pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il fit de même avec sa fille mais lorsqu'il l'entendit tousser fortement, il ouvrit aussitôt la porte, soucieux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit monter le rouge au visage.

« GRACE WEASLEY! Hurla-t-il en se ruant dans la pièce.

- Papa! Protesta-t-elle quand il lui retira d'un geste brusque la cigarette qu'elle avait à la main.

- Depuis quand tu touches à ces cochonneries? S'exclama-t-il, hors de lui.

- En quoi ça te regarde?! Je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux!

- Ne me sors pas l'excuse de la majorité dès que je te surprend en train de faire une connerie, Grace!

- Mais le truc, c'est qu'à tes yeux, je suis **toujours** en train de faire une connerie! Bon sang Papa, je suis une ado, c'est normal que j'expérimente des choses non?

- J'avais bien plus de dix-sept ans lorsque j'ai touché à une cigarette pour la première fois, jeune fille!

- Qui te dit que c'est la première fois que j'en fume une? Cingla-t-elle alors sur un ton provocant. »

Grace ne vit pas la gifle arriver. Et Ron se vit encore moins lever la main et l'abattre sur la joue de sa propre fille. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque cette dernière porta sa propre main à sa joue rouge, la bouche entrouverte et le regard plein d'incompréhension. Ron venait de lever la main sur un de ses enfants. Jamais, oh grand jamais il n'aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour.

« Je suis désolé, Gracey. Finit-il par dire, restant maître de ses émotions. Mais celle là, tu l'as pas volé.

- Quand Maman et toi, vous divorcerez, j'irai habiter avec elle! S'exclama Grace en se levant d'un bond et en sortant comme une furie de sa chambre. »

Ron se retrouva seul dans la chambre de son adolescente, stoïque. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Grace l'avait provoqué et poussé à bout, voilà ce qui lui avait pris. Son comportement de gamine en pleine crise avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Peut-être cette gifle spontanée la ferait réfléchir et lui ferait comprendre qu'elle dépassait les bornes. Ron n'en attendait pas tant que ça mais qui sait...

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il entendit Grace discuter avec Julian. Que c'était étonnant, elle s'était précipité dans les bras de son frère pour s'épancher de ses maux. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre Grace comme Julian la comprenait... Mais c'était probablement impossible. Eux deux étaient jumeaux, alors si ce que Fred et George racontaient était vrai, ils avaient une connexion et pouvaient se comprendre d'une façon que personne d'autre ne pouvait.

Il rejoignit finalement Pansy au rez-de-chaussée, lui annonçant que les enfants étaient presque prêts. Il vit cependant qu'elle paraissait contrariée.

« J'ai entendu crier. S'expliqua-t-elle presque aussitôt. Est ce que tout va bien?

- Oui oui... Ta fille a piqué une crise, comme d'habitude. Répondit mollement Ron en attrapant son manteau sur une chaise. »

Pansy ne répondit rien et se contenta d'entourer son mari de ses minces bras, posant sa tête contre son dos. Elle eut bien du mal à cause de son gros ventre de femme enceinte mais sa vaine tentative fit tout de même sourire Ron, qui se retourna et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Heureusement qu'elle était là...

_14 Décembre 1994._

« Et elle?

- Déjà prise.

- Celle là.

- Ça va pas, non? Elle te dira jamais oui!

- Merci les gars, j'apprécie. »

Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Ron, désormais renfrogné. Tous les cinq dans leur dortoir à discuter après une journée de cours, ils en étaient venus à évoquer le problème de Ron et Harry, qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de cavalières.

« Ça devient problématique, cette histoire... Bougonna le rouquin, serrant un coussin contre son torse.

- Désespère pas Ron, on va bien finir par trouver quelqu'un de bien et de disponible. Assura Seamus avec un sourire.

- Mouais. J'ai l'impression que toutes les bien ont déjà été prises...

- Dis pas ça, je suis tout seul moi aussi! Lança Harry, désormais inquiet. »

Afin de résoudre leur problème, les garçons descendirent à la Salle Commune et repassèrent en boucle les filles qui étaient seules pour le Bal. Le regard de Harry s'arrêta alors sur Parvati Patil, dans un coin de la salle en grande discussion avec Lavande Brown.

« Et les jumelles Patil? Demanda-t-il alors à Dean et Seamus.

- Il me semble qu'elles... sont sans cavalier, pour l'instant. Répondit l'irlandais.

- Et voilà, c'est parfait! S'exclama Harry en tapant des mains. Je demande à Parvati et toi à Padma? »

Ron ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée. Harry le comprit rien qu'à son air exaspéré.

« Ron. C'est soit ça, soit on y va tous seuls. Ajouta le brun.

- Ouais je sais... Mais j'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Padma, pourquoi j'irais soudain lui demander d'être ma cavalière?

- Comme je l'ai dit. Pour ne pas y aller tout seul ou avec une monstruosité. »

Ces arguments finirent par plus ou moins convaincre le rouquin, qui se leva d'un air décidé.

« Je vais essayer de la trouver avant le couvre-feu. Annonça-t-il en commençant à partir.

- Attends, peut-être que sa soeur sait où elle est, ça écourtera tes recherches. Fit judicieusement remarquer Harry. »

Les deux garçons allèrent donc vers l'hindoue et lui expliquèrent la situation. Malgré un temps d'hésitation, elle finit par accepter la proposition de Harry et indiqua à Ron où il pourrait trouver sa jumelle à cette heure-ci. Le Gryffondor se hâta alors de sortir de la salle et de parcourir les couloirs à la recherche de sa future potentielle cavalière. En chemin, alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination, il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir au monde.

« Oh c'est pas vrai... Se lamenta-t-il.

- Tiens. Salut Weasmoche. Lui lança une voix sarcastique et méprisante.

- Tu empiètes sur mon passage, Parkinson. Répondit-il avec autant de venin dans la voix.

- Eh bien, on dirait que certains sont pressés. Tu as oublié ta cervelle dans une salle de cours?

- Toujours aussi drôle, à ce que je vois.

- On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. »

Les deux ennemis se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à dégainer leur baguette si l'autre faisait un quelconque mouvement de travers. Mais Ron ne comptait pas fixer la Serpentard dans le blanc des yeux pour le reste de la journée. Il avait quelqu'un à trouver.

« Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais... En fait, je t'aime pas. Donc dégage de mon chemin. Cingla-t-il en faisant un mouvement en avant.

- Seulement si tu me dis où tu cours comme ça. Rétorqua-t-elle en se plantant de nouveau face à lui.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin Parkinson, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!

- Dis moi simplement où tu vas. Et je te laisserai tranquille. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras sous la poitrine et regarda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil et esquissant un léger sourire diabolique. Elle n'allait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes. Le voilà coincé. Bah... Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui coûter de dire la vérité? Au plus vite il lui dirait ce qu'il comptait faire, au plus vite il serait tranquille.

« Je vais voir Padma Patil. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- La Serdaigle indienne? S'étonna Pansy, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

- Oui Parkinson. Ça te pose un problème?

- C'est ta tête qui me pose un problème.

- Quelle répartie...

- Tu lui veux quoi, à la Patil des Serd? S'enquit alors la jeune fille, intriguée.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je te laisserai pas passer tant que je ne saurai pas exactement ce que tu comptes faire.

- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce jeu ridicule, encore? C'est ce petit crétin de Malefoy qui t'a demandé de me faire tourner en bourrique?

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! S'emporta aussitôt Pansy. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net de parler à cette remarque. Il était vrai que la jeune Serpentard nourrissait une admiration incompréhensible et ridicule pour le Prince des Serpents. Admiration qui était loin d'être partagée.

« T'auras qu'à lui dire que tu m'as bien humilié et il en sera content. Finit par marmonner Ron en essayant de passer.

- Attends une seconde... Fit-elle en l'arrêtant d'un geste de main.

- Quoi encore? Soupira-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu comptes lui demander de t'accompagner au bal, n'est ce pas? »

Ron sentit ses joues le brûler férocement et il imagina sans problème la teinte rouge tomate que devait avoir pris son visage. Il vit que la brune se retenait difficilement de ne pas se fendre la poire face à sa réaction.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Dit-elle finalement en éclatant de rire.

- Bon, maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai en tête, je peux passer?

- Vas-y Weasley, et ridiculise toi bien. »

Elle se poussa d'un glissement sur le côté et laissa le Gryffondor passer, honteux. Il sentit son regard et son rire moqueur le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné à un angle de couloir. Étrange entrevue... Il n'avait jamais affaire à Pansy Parkinson, d'ordinaire. Du moins, pas personnellement. Pas en tête-à-tête. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle était bien moins désagréable quand elle était seule. Son sarcasme et son regard hautain ne changeaient pas, certes. Mais sa méchanceté se tournait plutôt en moquerie gentillette. Elle ne l'avait même pas insulté. Il fallait croire que son obsession pour Malefoy la forçait à être une personne qu'elle n'était peut-être pas, au fond. _Bon sang Ron, qu'est ce que tu racontes?! C'est de Pansy Parkinson qu'on parle! C'est une garce vicieuse et il n'y a rien à voir de plus_, cingla alors une petite voix dans sa tête. Le Gryffondor admit que cette voix avait raison et partit en quête de la Serdaigle qui serait, il l'espérait, sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noël.

_24 Juillet 2015._

« Melody est dans sa chambre, elle joue un peu avant qu'on parte. »

Fred hocha la tête à cette remarque tandis que George s'asseyait à table, face à son jumeau. Les deux frères ne se regardaient pas mais des dizaines de pensées se basculaient dans leur petit esprit fatigué.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me défaire de Candice? S'interrogea soudain George à voix haute. Je veux dire... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête, à la détester pour de bon?

- Parce que c'est la mère de ton enfant et que tu as passé une bonne partie de ta vie à ses côtés. Répondit Fred sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

- Si seulement c'était plus simple... Soupira-t-il.

- Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas simple et les histoires de coeur encore moins. »

George ne put qu'approuver ce que son frère venait de sagement faire remarquer. L'amour était sans doute la chose la plus complexe et tortueuse qui existe au monde.

« J'aimerais tellement rencontrer quelqu'un. Une femme bien, gentille et que Melo apprécierait. Une femme qui me permettrait d'oublier Candice pour de bon.

- Hmm... Pourquoi pas la cousine de Herm... »

Fred ne poursuivit pas quand il vit que George lui lançait des éclairs du regard.

« Je plaisantais frangin. Fit savoir Fred en se mettant à rire.

- Je sais. N'empêche que tu es lourd. Ajouta George en riant à son tour. »

Ils se comprenaient si bien. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. C'en était parfois presque effrayant. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient lire mutuellement dans leurs pensées. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas demander à Hermione de faire partie de ta vie jusqu'à votre mort ce soir? Lança alors George.

- Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Répondit Fred d'un ton saccadé.

- Tu es sûr de la vouloir avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ais des cheveux blancs?

- J'en suis certain depuis la fin de la bataille de 98. »

Cela cloua pour de bon le bec à George. C'était indéniable, son frère savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Dans ce cas, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Sauf peut-être une chose.

« T'as quand même été une sale con avec elle avant cette période.

- Tu es obligé de constamment me le rappeler?

- Oui, Fred. Parce que je veux que tu réalises pleinement quelle chance tu as d'avoir une femme comme Hermione Granger. Quelle chance tu as qu'elle ne t'ait pas repoussé comme la peste, même après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. Quelle chance tu as... Qu'elle t'ait accordé une chance. »

Fred inspira longuement et expira tout aussi doucement. Pourquoi George avait-il toujours raison? Fred s'était longuement dit qu'il ne méritait pas une personne exceptionnelle comme Hermione. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle. Qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Qu'elle méritait un gentil homme qui ne la ferait jamais tourner en bourrique comme lui l'avait fait pendant des années.

« Tu as trouvé la perle rare, Freddie. »

Le susnommé se contenta d'acquiescer un sourire qui signifiait clairement "Je sais". Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le savoir. Hermione était la femme que tout homme pouvait rêver d'avoir. Mais elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Elle était **sa** perle rare. Quiconque osait s'en approcher de trop près s'attirerait les foudres de Fred Weasley.

« Papa, quand est ce qu'on y va? Demanda alors une petite voix timide. »

George se leva aussitôt pour aller près de sa fille, qui restait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, une de ses peluches favorites dans les bras.

« Ton parrain Fred va faire une surprise à ta tante Mione, alors on va attendre encore un peu avant de partir. Juste une petite heure. D'accord, trésor?

- Quelle surprise?

- Ah, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

- Mais je suis pas tatie Mione, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Fred s'esclaffa discrètement face à la curiosité insistante de Melody et la décontenance de George, qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde, canaille. Intervint-il finalement. »

Melody se contenta de cette réponse et frotta ses yeux avant de retourner dans sa chambre, fermant lentement la porte. George retourna aux côtés de Fred, qui continuait de rire.

« Tu ne sais pas lui dire non et elle le sait très bien. Fit-il remarquer à son jumeau.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Bien sûr que je sais lui dire non! S'exclama George.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Tu n'arrives jamais à lui refuser quoique ce soit. Elle te mène à la baguette frangin, va falloir que tu fasses attention. Là, elle est encore petite mais quand elle sera en pleine crise d'adolescence, tu vas souffrir.

- Je sais comment gérer ma fille, tout de même.

- Ta fille, oui. Ton _adolescente _de fille, tu ne sauras pas. T'en fais pas. Tous les parents passent pas là. »

George soupira à cette remarque tandis que son frère lui tapotait dans le dos, se voulant réconfortant. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa moitié. A propos de son intention de demander Hermione en mariage. S'il était sûr? La question ne se posait même pas. Du moins, elle ne se posait plus. Comme tout homme qui se respecte, il avait bien eu des hésitations. Mais maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était_ elle_.

**000**

L'heure à laquelle le premier invité arrivait n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Désormais bien habillée et coiffée, Hermione alla au rez de chaussée vérifier si tout se déroulait bien en cuisine et s'assit finalement sur un tabouret du plan de travail, sirotant un verre de vin en attendant que sa famille, celle de son conjoint et leurs amis arrivent. Elle faisait tourner le verre entre ses doigts pour faire remonter la saveur et le goût. Le regard au loin, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait raconté à sa fille sur Fred et elle. A quel point leur histoire s'était révélée compliquée. Et encore, Hermione n'avait raconté que les parties drôles de l'histoire. Les complications sont apparues peu avant le Bal de Noël de quatrième année. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne pensait pas raconter tous les détails de l'histoire à l'un de ses enfants, car il y a certaines choses qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. Certaines choses qui pourraient dévaloriser son paternel à ses yeux. Aussi, Hermione décida de choisir avec soin ce qu'elle raconterait par la suite à Gaia et simplement repenser amèrement au dur passé qu'avaient traversé Fred et elle même.

...

C'est un chapitre assez court, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'étais pas énormément inspirée. Mais les prochains seront plus longs, promis!

Le ton est plutôt mélodramatique et niais mais que serait une bonne fanfiction sans son quart d'heure de niaiserie, après tout?

La relation Ron/Pansy? (Je sais que ça en dérange plus d'un, alors j'espère avoir réussi à changer votre avis avec ce petit passage sur eux hihi). L'envie de claquer la fille de Ron? (quelle peste, celle là) La discussion à coeur ouvert entre les jumeaux? Bref, dites moi ce que vous voulez, même s'il n'y a pas forcément grand chose à dire vu que ce chapitre n'est pas très long et qu'il ne se passe rien de réellement palpitant. L'action arrive bientôt, mes amis! Bientôt...

Sinon (je vais raconter un peu ma vie, comme d'habitude), demain je reprends les cours à la fac (wouhou!) donc j'ai peur de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'essayerai de m'y consacrer un peu de temps en temps, le week-end au soir par exemple mais je ne vous promets rien... Je ferai de mon possible, en tout cas! Bisous à tous/toutes et bonne journée/soirée!

Morgane.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10._

_25 Décembre 1994._

Ça y est. C'était le grand jour. Le jour du Bal de Noël de Poudlard organisé à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Jamais la vieille école n'avait connu pareille agitation. C'était encore pire que les repas de Halloween. L'excitation des élèves était à son comble. Les professeurs et le directeur étaient tendus et estimaient ne pas avoir le droit à l'erreur. C'était une soirée importante pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et tout devait se passer comme il était prévu.

Dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor, c'était l'agitation générale. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown pépiaient à tout bout de champ et l'une s'extasiait sur la robe de l'autre et vice versa. Perdue au milieu de ce chahut hormonal, Hermione se contentait de repasser les plis de sa robe étendue sur son lit avec les mains, les chaussures qu'elle allait porter au pied du meuble et sa coiffure déjà prête. Parvati et Lavande avaient insisté pour lui donner des conseils de maquillage et de coiffure et malgré sa réticence initiale, elle avait fini par les écouter et il s'était avéré que leurs conseils avaient été plus que judicieux. Finalement, lire des magazines de mode toutes les semaines n'était pas si futile qu'elle le croyait.

« Tu devrais mettre ce collier, Hermione, ça ira parfaitement avec ta coiffure. Dit alors Parvati en surgissant aux côtés de la jeune fille. »

Elle sourit et remercia sa camarade tout en prenant le bijou dans sa main avant de le passer autour de son cou. Il était en effet très joli, elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le mettre mais le bal en serait une bonne.

« Pas trop nerveuse? Lui demanda alors l'hindoue tandis que Hermione s'asseyait sur son lit.

- Non... Ça va. Répondit honnêtement la brune. Et vous?

- Tu n'es pas stressée? S'étonna Parvati. Enfin, étant avec Viktor Krum, tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir ouvrir le bal en dansant avec lui? Tu sais, la valse qu'on a appris?

- Oui je sais mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment dramatique. Si?

- Non... Pas vraiment. Enfin... Disons juste que tu n'as pas intérêt de faire un faux pas sinon tout le monde le verra. »

Hermione n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'ici. Après tout, les cours de danse avec McGonagall s'étaient toujours bien passé et même si elle n'était pas une danseuse hors pair, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. C'était surtout Parvati qui avait du souci à se faire, avec Harry qui savait à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre...

« On devrait commencer à mettre nos robes, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Suggéra alors Lavande en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. »

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête pour approuver et s'activèrent aussitôt pour terminer leur préparation. C'était sans doute la première fois que Hermione Granger allait se montrer en robe et maquillée dans cette école. Elle se demandait quelles réactions cela allait susciter... Bah. Probablement pas grand chose. Elle restait la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout meilleure amie de Harry Potter qui agaçait beaucoup de monde.

Dans la Salle Commune, une bonne partie des garçons étaient déjà prêts, attendant leurs amis mais aucune fille n'était encore là. A croire qu'elles mettaient toutes du temps à se pomponner convenablement. Harry eut du mal à convaincre Ron de se montrer dans la salle à cause de son costume envoyé par sa mère qui faisait trop "nunuche" et "vieux jeu" à ses yeux. Ses frères ricanèrent légèrement lorsqu'il daigna poser un pied dans la salle et suivre Harry jusqu'au canapé.

« Tu es très sexy, Ronald. Minauda Fred tandis que George se mettait à rire de plus belle.

- Oh, fermez là vous deux. Bougonna le concerné, vexé.

- Au moins, s'ils décident de faire un concours sur l'originalité, tu peux être sûr de le gagner haut la main! Ajouta George sous le rire de son jumeau. »

Harry tira Ron hors de la salle avant que ça ne dégénère et les jumeaux attendirent alors que leurs cavalières arrivent. Elles descendirent les escaliers environ six minutes plus tard. Les deux rouquins écarquillèrent les yeux et entrouvrirent la bouche de surprise. Étant leurs amies depuis toujours, ils les avaient toujours vu au naturel, dans leur uniforme la plupart du temps. Mais là, elles étaient... Méconnaissables. Angelina resplendissait dans sa robe bleue océan serrée au buste mais s'élargissant jusqu'aux genoux, et Alicia illuminait la pièce avec sa longue robe noire assez près du corps et serrée par une ceinture à la taille. Fred et George en restèrent bouche bée.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien les deux garçons manqués râleurs qu'on côtoie tous les jours, Forge? S'enquit Fred sans quitter Angelina du regard.

- On dirait bien Gred mais c'est à peine croyable. Répondit George qui ne lâchait pas Alicia des yeux.

- Eh ben les garçons, on dirait que vous avez vu le spectre de la mort. Lança Alicia d'un ton moqueur en attrapant George par le menton pour lui refermer la bouche.

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché que vous étiez des filles?! S'exclama Fred en baissant les yeux vers le léger décolleté d'Alicia.

- Désolée d'avoir dû vous cacher cet horrible secret. Plaisanta Angelina sur un ton dramatique. Mais maintenant, vous savez la vérité!

- Eh bien, ce qu'on dit est vrai, la vérité est cent fois mieux à entendre que le mensonge! Lança Fred en bondissant du fauteuil sur lequel il était avachi. »

Les jumeaux prirent alors leur cavalière respective par le bras et partirent d'un même mouvement vers la sortie de la salle. Lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota après les avoir laissé passer, Hermione, Lavande et Parvati descendaient enfin du dortoir pour arriver dans la Salle Commune, où il n'y avait presque plus personne.

« Ils sont déjà tous descendus à la Grande Salle? S'étonna Parvati.

- On dirait bien. Vite, dépêchons nous! S'exclama Lavande en attrapant le bras de sa meilleure amie. »

Hermione les suivit tant bien que mal sur ses courts talons à travers le château mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta brutalement et laissa ses camarades dévaler les marches pour retrouver leurs cavaliers. La née moldue était pétrifiée, figée sur place. Ses jambes refusaient d'obéir à son cerveau et d'avancer. Serait-ce le trac? Pourquoi serait-elle stressée à cinq minutes du bal alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été une seule fois? Au début, elle se fichait même de cette stupide soirée. Mais désormais, il semblait que l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac. Les paroles de Parvati lui revinrent alors en mémoire: "Étant avec Viktor Krum, tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir ouvrir le bal en dansant avec lui?". D'abord nonchalante, cette simple idée la terrorisait désormais. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, voyant des personnes passer en coup de vent face à elle, elle se décida à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Avant de passer la pan de mur et descendre les escaliers, elle inspira et expira un grand coup et enfin, elle descendit la première marche.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde en bas, la salle étant déjà ouverte mais sur le peu qu'il y avait, une bonne partie se retourna et la regarda longuement. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils la regardaient simplement. Les joues désormais rouge, Hermione afficha un léger sourire pour se donner du courage et termina de descendre jusqu'à arriver face à Harry, Ron et les jumelles Patil. Ces premiers avaient l'air plus que surpris.

« Bon sang, Hermione! S'exclama finalement Ron.

- Tu es superbe! Termina Harry sur le même ton de voix.

- Merci, les garçons. Dit sincèrement la concernée sans se départir de son sourire. »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Viktor à l'entrée de la salle, qui la regardait et lui adressa un signe de la main au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je vais aller... Commença-t-elle.

- Oui, va rejoindre ton cavalier, plus vite que ça! La pressa Parvati. »

Elle fit un signe de main à ses amis et se dirigea ensuite vers le bulgare, qui attendait tranquillement qu'elle arrive à lui. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il se recula par la suite et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu es trrès belle. Dit-il.

- Merci. Tu es très beau aussi. Répondit-elle poliment. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle, deux personnes en sortirent comme des boulets de canon. Hermione reconnut Fred et Alicia Spinnet, qui riaient aux éclats. Ce premier tourna alors la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Fred fut incapable de lâcher la jeune fille des yeux. Et réciproquement.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin... Murmura-t-il en regardant Hermione de haut en bas.

- Ça va, Fred? S'enquit Alicia avant de poser les yeux sur Hermione. Waouh! C'est Hermione Granger?

- Je crois que oui. Souffla Fred, qui n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard.

- Eh ben... C'est qu'on aurait du mal à la reconnaître! Dit finalement Alicia en se désintéressant de la jeune fille. »

Elle courut vers les marches pour s'y asseoir aux côtés de ses camarades de Serdaigle mais Fred resta bêtement en place. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher Hermione du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rompit leur contact visuel en baissant les yeux au sol qu'il revint à la réalité et rejoignit Alicia. Cependant, il ne cessait de tourner la tête vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la salle aux côtés de Viktor.

Perturbée par le regard que lui avait lancé Fred pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, Hermione eut l'esprit ailleurs quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place en rang derrière Roger Davies et Fleur Delacour et devant Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang. Harry et Parvati se placèrent en fin de rangée et lorsqu'une douce musique commença à flotter dans les airs, Fleur et son cavalier se mirent à avancer et machinalement, Viktor, Hermione et les autres suivirent. Tout le monde applaudissait sur leur passage et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, Hermione se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et même rire légèrement. Viktor lui jeta un regard amusé qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Le stresse semblait s'être envolé loin d'elle.

C'est lorsque tout le monde se tut, que les danseurs furent correctement placés et que la musique démarra lentement qu'elle comprit qu'il était temps de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris durant les cours de danse. Ses pieds évoluaient d'eux même sur la piste, tandis que ceux de Viktor la conduisaient sur le chemin à prendre. C'était presque naturel. Même automatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste de danse et en seulement quelques secondes, le trois quart des gens de la salle se mouvaient au rythme de la musique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, provoquant des réactions de surprise de la part des élèves. Mais lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent et qu'ils virent qui se tenaient sur scène, ils poussèrent des hurlements de joie et se précipitèrent vers le devant de la scène pour avoir la chance de voir les Bizarr' Sisters de plus près. Le groupe se mit à jouer l'un de ses tubes et les élèves se déchaînèrent aussitôt sur la piste, tandis que les professeurs et autres adultes s'éloignaient doucement, laissant la piste de danse aux jeunes.

Hermione avait été rejointe par Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lavande et des amis de Viktor et tout le petit groupe chantait à tue tête et dansait sur la musique Do The Hippogriff. La jeune fille s'amusait comme une folle, peut-être comme jamais auparavant et elle se sentait si bien à cet instant qu'elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et savoura ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley, leurs cavalières et leurs amis dansaient également sur la chanson du groupe de musique préféré des adolescents de leur génération. Angelina faisait de son possible pour se rapprocher de Fred mais celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils hagards en direction de Hermione et son cavalier. Elle semblait aux anges.

« Eh Weasley, reste un peu avec nous! Lui hurla alors Alicia en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. »

Il revint plus ou moins à la réalité et décida de se désintéresser de la jeune fille pour profiter de ce moment lui aussi. Il se mit alors à répondre aux avances d'Angelina en se rapprochant d'elle tout en dansant. Celle-ci sembla ravie. Alicia suivait discrètement la scène du regard, nourrissant des espoirs que ça pourrait marcher entre eux deux.

**000**

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures trente passées lorsque Hermione se décida d'arrêter de danser. La piste se vidait peu à peu, les gens préférant aller discuter avec leurs camarades après deux heures de danse effrénées. Viktor proposa d'aller chercher les boissons et la née moldue opina. Sur ce, elle alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, assis comme de pauvres âmes en peine tous seuls.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Où sont Parvati et Padma? S'étonna-t-elle en prenant place entre eux.

- Elles sont parties quand elles ont compris qu'on ne voulait pas danser. Ronchonna Ron, qui semblait particulièrement de mauvais humeur.

- Ça ne va pas? S'enquit aussitôt Hermione en voyant l'état de son ami.

- Il s'est un peu pris la tête avec Padma. C'est rien, ça lui passera. Répondit Harry, qui semblait fatigué.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller vous coucher si vous vous ennuyez. Leur proposa-t-elle en voyant leurs tête de six pieds de long.

- Tu crois? On peut?

- Bah... oui. Il y en pas mal qui sont déjà repartis. On est pas obligés de rester jusqu'à minuit pile. »

Cette nouvelle sembla réjouir les deux garçons, qui se levèrent d'un même geste et prirent rapidement Hermione dans leurs bras avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et se diriger vers la sortie. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, elle se retrouva seule et son adrénaline retomba subitement. La fatigue pointait le bout de son nez pour elle également. Mais elle comptait tout de même rester plus longtemps. Elle s'amusait tellement...

« Salut Hermignonne! »

Fred s'avachit à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire radieux. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, cependant gênée. Elle repensa à cet échange de regard brûlant qui avait eu lieu en début de soirée et surtout à la dernière vraie conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Celle où elle lui avait dit qu'il la rendait folle et qu'elle même ne savait pas que penser de cette révélation. Ça faisait presque une quinzaine de jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi revenait-il soudain vers elle?

« Tu passes une bonne soirée? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Il replaça négligemment une mèche de cheveux qui volait derrière l'oreille de Hermione. Celle-ci sentit ses joues la brûler à ce contact mais elle tâcha de rester calme en apparence.

« Très bonne. Répondit-elle. Et toi?

- Géniale! Qui aurait cru que Dumby arriverait à faire jouer les Bizarr' Sisters ici hein?

- C'est vrai que c'était une belle surprise.

- Belle? Arrête, je t'ai vu te déchaîner comme si t'étais possédée sur la piste tout à l'heure. Tu caches une diablesse en toi, on dirait. »

Où voulait-il en venir en lui disant cela? Hermione sourit simplement en guise de réponse et baissa légèrement les yeux au sol, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce soir plus que jamais, il la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Serait-ce parce qu'il était incroyablement beau dans ce costume? Ou parce que le regard de braise qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer lui retournait l'estomac?

« Où est ton cavalier? S'enquit-il.

- Parti chercher à boire. Et ta cavalière?

- Bonne question. Je crois l'avoir vu s'éclipser avec Licia il y a quelques minutes. Quant à George, je l'ai perdu aussi. Abandonné par ses propres amis, quelle triste vie!

- On est deux. Harry et Ron sont partis.

- Partis partis?

- Oui, ils étaient fatigués alors je leur ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent se coucher.

- Pauvre de nous! Quels amis indignes nous avons donc. »

Hermione se mit à rire en choeur avec Fred. Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une conversation normale avec Fred Weasley. Mais c'était bien mieux que cette gêne perpétuelle qu'il y avait entre eux dernièrement. Elle aimait tellement ces discussions avec les jumeaux où elle pouvait rire cinq minutes.

« J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire que tu es magnifique, Hermione. »

Fred était devenu étrangement sérieux pour lui dire ça. Hermione en resta de marbre. Harry et Ron avaient dit qu'elle était "superbe", Viktor "très belle", d'autres lui avaient dit qu'elle était "très jolie". Fred était le seul à lui avoir dit qu'elle était "magnifique". Et elle vit clairement à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'était pas en train de plaisanter.

« Oh... Merci, Fred. Répondit-elle timidement. Tu es... Super, toi aussi.

- Seulement super? Je suis vexé. Fit-il mine de bouder. »

Et voilà, incapable de rester sérieux plus d'une minute... Hermione soupira après ce constat mais continua de sourire au jeune homme.

« N'attend pas que je te dise que tu es splendide, parce que je ne le dirai pas. Le taquina-t-elle.

- Trop tard. Tu viens de le dire. Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas d... C'était en contradiction! S'offusqua Hermione, prise à son propre piège.

- Pas du tout, tu l'as sous-entendu. Rétorqua Fred en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Mais non!

- Mais si! »

Les deux adolescents se chamaillaient désormais. Au bout de quelques secondes, Fred s'amusa à chatouiller Hermione, qui commença à rire aux éclats. Elle se débattait mais il l'avait attrapé dans ses bras, l'attaquant de toutes parts. La jeune fille était désormais littéralement pliée en deux, de même que Fred.

« La vache Granger, je t'avais jamais entendu rire comme ça! Lui fit-il remarquer. »

Des raclements de gorge suffirent à séparer Fred et Hermione, qui s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, retrouvant leur calme. Ils tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à Viktor et Angelina, qui les regardaient d'un air suspicieux, Viktor deux verres à la mains, Angelina les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Ah! Enfin, te voilà! S'exclama Fred en se relevant. Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

- Je n'en doute pas. Rétorqua la métisse en jetant un regard noir à Hermione. »

Cette dernière fut surprise de la haine qu'elle lisait dans le regard d'Angelina. Qu'avait-elle fait pour attiser tant de colère? Fred et elle ne faisaient que discuter et rigoler, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde.

« Je t'ai prris de la Biérraubeurre, Herrmioneuh. Lança alors Viktor en brandissant le récipient vers la jeune fille. »

Celle-ci le prit tout en le remerciant et se mit à boire pour combler ce silence gênant qui avait pris place.

« Bon, ben on va vous laisser alors! Lâcha finalement Fred. A bientôt! »

Aussitôt, il prit sa cavalière par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, où tout le groupe d'amis devait se trouver. Hermione se retrouva alors seule avec Viktor et se sentit beaucoup moins guillerette qu'avant. Sa joie semblait s'éloigner au même pas que Fred Weasley.

« Tu veux plus danser? S'enquit soudain le bulgare en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Oh... Non. Je suis un peu fatiguée. S'expliqua-t-elle.

- Pas grrave. On peut rrester ici et parrler. »

Hermione le remercia mentalement de sa compréhension et le laissa débuter la conversation. Elle répondait poliment mais ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Fred et ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait avoué qu'il la trouvait brillante et désormais... belle. On lui disait peu souvent ce genre de choses, et venant de la part de Fred, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Un bien trop drôle d'effet.

**000**

Hermione venait de quitter Viktor sur un échange d'embrassades sur la joue courtois. Ses chaussures à la main, elle remontait désormais les marches afin de retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et bien vite se glisser dans ses draps pour dormir. Ses pieds meurtris contre le sol glacé la tenaient éveillée mais une fois qu'elle serait dans son lit, elle s'endormirait sans doute aussitôt.

Elle était presque arrivée à destination lorsqu'elle entendit des reniflements et des hoquets. Intriguée, elle s'avança un peu plus vite pour voir d'où ça provenait et juste à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame se trouvait Angelina Johnson... En train de pleurer. Hermione recula la tête de surprise. Pourquoi donc était-elle triste? Serait-ce à cause de... Fred?

Elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse d'elle, aussi elle se contenta de terminer sa marche et donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle lui ouvre le passage. Elle croisa momentanément le regard d'Angelina et n'y lut plus de la haine, mais plutôt une peine profonde. Avant de rentrer, Hermione lui adressa un regard d'encouragement presque imperceptible et se hâta de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui se referma quelques secondes après qu'elle soit passée. Cette vision d'Angelina en larmes lui trottait encore dans la tête lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune.

« Tu rentres avant minuit, Cendrillon. Entendit-elle alors. »

Elle sursauta de surprise, coupée de ses pensées et aperçut Fred assis en travers sur un fauteuil, jouant avec sa cravate entre ses mains.

« Tu connais ce classique Moldu, toi? Lui demanda-t-elle, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Bien sûr. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des incultes, tu sais. »

Elle alla prendre place sur le canapé en perpendiculaire au fauteuil, ses chaussures toujours à la main. Elle attrapa alors la pince qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et laissa retomber ceux-ci sur ses épaules. Ils étaient bien emmêlés, elle le sentait mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Osa-t-elle finalement dire, ne s'attendant pas forcément à une réponse.

- Je suppose que tu as vu Angelina. Soupira Fred en laissant tomber sa cravate au sol.

- Hmm... Oui. Avoua Hermione. »

Elle replia ses jambes contre ses cuisses, les cachant ainsi sous sa robe. Elle remonta lentement les yeux vers Fred, qui avait les siens résolument fixés vers un point au loin.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou tu t'en fiches? Lança-t-il alors d'un ton étrangement négligé. »

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Était-ce une question piège pour lui donner l'occasion de se défouler sur elle? Fatiguée comme elle était, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de faire les fruits de sa colère.

« Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie. Dit-elle finalement d'une voix neutre. »

Cette étrange sensation au ventre refit surface lorsque Fred posa doucement ses yeux sur elle. On aurait dit qu'il la scrutait à la recherche de la moindre bête noire. Hermione ne put soutenir son regard longtemps et baissa le sien au sol, s'humectant les lèvres.

« Krum a été galant avec toi? S'enquit-il, changeant apparemment de conversation.

- Oh... Euh... Oui. Très. Bafouilla Hermione, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Tant mieux. J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a eu que tu sois sa cavalière. »

Et une autre bombe, une! Hermione releva la tête si vite qu'elle faillit en avoir des vertiges. Fred ne la regardait pourtant plus, intéressé par le feu s'éteignant lentement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses, Fred? S'interrogea-t-elle alors à voix haute. »

Elle était si perdue. Si désemparée. Elle ne comprenait pas quelle genre de relation s'établissait entre elle et le jeune homme. Il était parfois aussi taquin et moqueur que d'habitude et la minute d'après, il se montrait doux et attentionné. Ces revirements de situation avaient eu raison de Hermione, qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

« Que veux-tu dire par "toutes ces choses"? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu me trouves brillante, belle... Et maintenant, tu me dis que Viktor a eu de la chance que je sois sa cavalière. Je ne comprends pas ce que tout ça veut dire.

- Je dis simplement ce que je pense de toi. Est ce que c'est mal?

- Non... Pas du tout. C'est juste que... Ça me surprend, c'est tout. »

Fred pensait savoir ce que la jeune fille voulait dire et il se leva aussitôt pour aller s'agenouiller face à elle. Il croisa les bras sur les jambes de Hermione et attendit d'avoir pleinement son attention pour parler.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Hermione. Et j'estime que tu as le droit de le savoir. Parce que je vois bien que Harry et Ron te font très rarement des compliments. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ta famille mais en tout cas, les gens d'ici ne semblent pas se rendre compte à quel point tu es extraordinaire. »

Le visage de la née moldue était en feu, à présent. Et le contact physique avec Fred n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Mais moi, je m'en suis rendu compte. Alors... Voilà. Je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir. »

Une fois cela dit, Fred se releva et adressa un sourire enjôleur à la jeune fille.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois choper le melon pour autant. Ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Elle lança un "Eh!" de protestation que Fred accueillit avec un rire franc. Ce qu'il fit par la suite manqua d'achever Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, capturant par la même occasion son visage de ses mains. La jeune fille se figea à ce contact. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, elle en fut presque déçue.

« Bonne nuit. Chuchota-t-il finalement avec un dernier sourire. »

Il attrapa sa cravate restée par terre et s'éloigna ensuite vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à se retourner pour le suivre du regard. Elle était sidérée. Choquée. Figée sur place.

Ce qui lui vint à l'esprit lui fit extrêmement peur mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle commençait à développer des sentiments différents à l'égard de Fred. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_24 Juillet 2015._

Le lendemain, Hermione avait appris par Ron que si Angelina pleurait, c'était parce qu'elle avait avoué ses vrais sentiments à Fred et qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme il l'aurait fallu. Il lui avait en tout cas bien fait comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il était donc effondré d'avoir fait de la peine à Angelina, mais surtout, de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu comme amie pour de bon. _Sacré Fred..., _pensa Hermione en soupirant. Elle attendait toujours ses invités, assise désormais dans le canapé. Repenser à tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Fred lui faisait se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: qu'il rentre et qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui. Et penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre 1995 et 1996 serait bien pire. Car ces deux années furent bien les pires dans leur relation.

...

Voilàààààààààààà! Bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et patati et patata, je ne sais plus quoi dire, moi, à force haha!

Dîtes moi votre avis, en tout cas! Désolée de ne pas raconter énormément de trucs mais il est tard et je commence à fatiguer. On se retrouve vendredi prochain, en tout cas!

Merci pour vos reviews,

Morgane.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11._

_18 Janvier 1995._

La deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était dans désormais un peu plus d'un mois et ça se faisait ressentir dans le château. En particulier auprès des champions. Harry n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme de l'oeuf mais Ron et Hermione semblaient plus s'en préoccuper que lui.

« Tu comptes t'en occuper la veille de la tâche? Le réprimandait Hermione.

- J'aimerais bien m'en occuper maintenant mais si tu as la moindre idée de comment faire, je t'écoute. Moi, je sèche. Bougonna Harry. »

Hermione se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le découragement de son ami. Tous trois assis dans la Salle Commune en ce mercredi après-midi, ils avaient de bels têtes de perdants à se retourner le cerveau afin de trouver une réponse à leur problème.

« Tu n'as pas demandé l'aide de Cédric?

- Pourquoi il m'aiderait? On a beau être de la même école, il reste mon concurrent.

- Peut-être parce que tu l'as toi-même aidé pour la première tâche. Ça me paraît plus que logique qu'il te retourne la pareille.

- Si c'était aussi logique que ça, il m'aurait déjà aidé...

- A moins qu'il n'ait toujours pas résolu l'énigme non plus. Intervint alors Ron. »

Le rouquin marquait un point. Harry et Hermione firent de nouveau le silence et repartirent à la recherche d'idées, qu'elles aient du sens ou pas.

« Et Krum? Lança alors Ron.

- Quoi, Krum? Demandèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Ben... Il sort plus ou moins avec toi Mione... Non? »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise que son ami amène ça sur le tapis.

« Euh... Oui. Pourquoi?

- Vous êtes proches, alors.

- S'ils sont ensemble, c'est logique oui. Ironisa Harry, à qui Hermione lança un regard noir.

- Où tu veux en venir, Ron? Finit-elle par demander.

- Ben... Ça me paraît évident. »

Le brun et la brune continuaient de le regarder avec les sourcils froncés, comme si ce qu'il racontait n'avait strictement aucun sens. Ron finit par soupirer d'agacement.

« Je pensais être le moins intelligent de nous trois mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. Dit-il en s'affaissant dans le canapé.

- Mais enfin, dis nous ce que tu veux dire! S'emporta Hermione.

- Si vous sortez ensemble, tu peux lui demander des tuyaux pour Harry, il te les dira sûrement! Enfin, je croyais pourtant que c'était logique.

- Ça va pas, Ron? S'exclama Harry. Il est hors de question que Hermione fasse le sale boulot pour moi. C'est mon nom qui est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, pas le sien!

- Mais si c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste, elle n'est pas à négliger, Harry!

- Mais ce n'est pas encore la seule solution qu'on a. Je vais trouver autre chose et d'ici là...

- Si à une semaine, tu ne trouves toujours pas, il faudra que Mione s'y colle.

- Est ce que j'ai au moins mon mot à dire ou vous allez continuer à parler pour moi? Intervint alors Hermione d'une voix plate. »

Les deux garçons tournèrent doucement la tête vers elle et s'excusèrent du regard avant de lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer.

« Ron a raison. Dit-elle finalement.

- Hein?! S'exclamèrent le concerné et également Harry d'une même voix.

- Pas question, Hermione! Ajouta le survivant d'un ton sévère.

- Mais si c'est tout ce qui nous reste, je le ferai. Et étant donné que tu ne fais pas grand chose à part te remuer les pouces, ça risque d'être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, au juste? Même si tu es sa copine, il ne voudra sans doute pas te donner des conseils pour moi.

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être que... »

La seule idée qui vint à l'esprit de Hermione était si affreuse et rebutante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Et ses interlocuteurs comprirent bien rapidement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Alors ça, c'est un non catégorique, Hermione! S'exclama Harry.

- Mais je ne pensais pas le faire voyons! S'offusqua la susnommée, les joues rouges.

- N'empêche que tu y as pensé. Fit remarquer Ron.

- Jamais, oh grand jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça. C'est totalement abject.

- Qu'est ce qui est abject? Demanda alors quelqu'un en se jetant dans le canapé.

- Oh bon sang. Soupira Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Pas maintenant George, on parle de choses importantes! Fit savoir Ron d'une voix sévère.

- Comme quoi, te trouver une copine? J'arrive à temps pour vous empêcher de vous torturer plus longtemps, c'est mission impossible.

- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire?

- J'ai des tas de choses mieux à faire que rester avec vous mais j'attends que Fred revienne pour ça.

- Tiens c'est vrai, où est-il d'ailleurs? Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, d'habitude. Remarqua Harry.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais bon, il doit être avec une fille. »

Les yeux de Hermione se relevèrent doucement vers le grand rouquin, qui jouait avec une boule de toutes les couleurs.

« Fred a une copine? Demanda alors Ron, intrigué.

- Tu le connais. Copine est un bien grand mot. Je dirais plutôt... Un passe-temps. Un amusement.

- Tu trouves ça amusant de prendre les filles pour des jouets? Lâcha Hermione d'un ton venimeux.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Répondit George, surpris par la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Ton frère se comporte comme un goujat avec les filles et toi, tu trouves ça parfaitement normal? Tu n'essayes même pas de le raisonner?

- Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité. C'est peut-être mon frère jumeau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'empêcher de vivre. De toute façon, il ne m'écouterait pas.

- Le fait qu'il ait brisé le coeur de ta meilleure amie ne te donne pas envie de le raisonner?

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Hermione? C'est pas tes affaires. »

A ces mots, la brune se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien. Elle baissa honteusement les yeux au sol et s'amusa à nouer et dénouer ses doigts pour masquer son embarras.

« Bien. Je préfère ça. Lança alors George lorsqu'il eut constaté son mutisme.

- Merci d'avoir plombé l'ambiance frangin, maintenant tu peux partir. Dit Ron en lui indiquant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs du doigt.

- Ça fait plaisir de venir vous voir dis donc, je finis toujours par me faire jeter. Fit savoir George, faussement vexé. »

Il passa par dessus le canapé pour se remettre debout et se dirigea aussitôt vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls et toute l'attention se reporta sur Hermione, qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça? S'enquit Ron au bout de quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Fred est un paquet de testostérones ambulant.

- Oui je sais mais... Je ne sais pas. Ça m'énerve que Fred continue de draguer à droite et à gauche alors qu'Angelina ne se remet toujours pas de sa déception amoureuse.

- Il ne peut pas faire sa vie en fonction d'elle, je te signale. Puis elle ne lui adresse même plus la parole, alors pourquoi il devrait s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a envie pour elle?

- Mais parce que c'est une question de respect! Vous croyez que parce qu'elle ne lui parle plus, elle ne souffre plus? Elle doit mourir intérieurement de le voir toujours minauder avec plein de filles! Et lui, il n'en a rien à faire de ça, alors que c'était encore sa meilleure amie il y a quelques semaines!

- George a raison, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là? On dirait que c'est toi que ça concerne.

- Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon point de vue! Couina Hermione, peu convaincante.

- Et si tu nous disais ce dont il était vraiment question, dans ce cas? Je pense parler pour Harry et moi quand je dis que tu réagis bizarrement face à ça.

- J'ai simplement de la peine pour Angelina. C'est un crime?

- Ce n'est même pas ton amie, tu ne lui parles jamais!

- Oui mais... »

Hermione ne poursuivit pas, désormais fulminante. Harry et Ron étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« Quand je suis rentrée du bal la dernière fois... Je l'ai vu pleurer. A chaudes larmes. Et j'avoue que ça m'a brisé le coeur. Je ne suis pas insensible voyez-vous. Ça m'a fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état là à cause de Fred. Vous pouvez donc comprendre pourquoi je suis légèrement irritable à ce sujet maintenant. Fred ne semble pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il fait autour de lui. »

Hermione commençait à tourner l'histoire autour d'elle et elle s'arrêta immédiatement de parler avant de dire une bêtise. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis, surtout Ron, sachent qu'elle avait une relation plutôt ambiguë avec le jumeau depuis quelques temps.

« Excusez moi d'avoir un coeur. Dit-elle finalement pour clore la conversation.

- Bon d'accord... Est ce qu'on peut revenir à notre problème d'énigme, maintenant? Je pense que Fred et Angelina sont le cadet de nos soucis. »

Hermione comme Harry approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et aussitôt, ils se remirent à parler des solutions possibles pour résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf. Hermione tâcha de se calmer durant ce temps et sortir Fred de sa tête, qui était bien trop omniprésent dernièrement.

_4 Février 1995._

Harry n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme de l'oeuf et Hermione commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Pour son ami, bien sûr mais également pour elle. Plus le temps passait, moins elle était partante pour soutirer des informations à Viktor. Elle ne tenait pas réellement à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite... En frissonnant, elle s'avança pour sortir de la bibliothèque et aller retrouver le bulgare sur le pont reliant le château et l'extérieur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, des voix parvinrent à ces oreilles. Elle ne put mettre des visages dessus mais elle percevait clairement ce qu'elles disaient.

« ... pense bien que je lui plais.

- S'il est toujours après toi, c'est même plus qu'une certitude.

- Je sais pas... Je ne veux pas m'avancer trop vite si c'est pour avoir tort après.

- Enfin Marietta, ne fais pas comme si tu ne remarquais pas comment il est avec toi!

- Hmm... C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

Hermione finit par croiser les deux personnes qui parlaient. C'était Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, en 5e année à Serdaigle. Harry avait un gros béguin pour cette première, à qui il avait eu le courage de demander de l'accompagner pour le bal mais elle était déjà malheureusement avec Cédric, si bien qu'elle avait refusé. La jeune fille aux traits asiatiques adressa un sourire et un regard chaleureux à Hermione lorsqu'elles se croisèrent mais Marietta resta froide et ne daigna même pas tourner les yeux vers la jeune fille. Aussi, la Gryffondor rendit simplement son sourire à Cho et passa rapidement son chemin, les entendant reprendre leur conversation une fois qu'elles s'étaient éloignées.

Hermione se souvenait avoir vu Fred et Marietta flirter au début de sa troisième année. Par la suite, elle ne les avait plus vu ensemble, elle en avait donc déduit que la Serdaigle n'était qu'un trophée parmi d'autres et que le rouquin était vite passé à autre chose. Pourtant, Marietta parlait d'un garçon à qui elle plaisait apparemment, et un garçon qui restait souvent avec elle qui plus est... Fred n'était-il pas rarement présent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor depuis quelques temps? _Roh mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? _finit par se dire Hermione, secouant la tête face à tant de bêtises. Elle se mit à avancer plus vite, espérant que la présence de Viktor lui permettrait de sortir celle de Fred de sa tête.

_16 Mars 1995._

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas là?

- Mais si je te le dis! Je viens de faire deux fois le tour des rangées, il est nul part!

- Tu en es absolument certaine?

- Pour l'amour du ciel Hermione, oui, maintenant viens! »

La concernée finit par passer la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte pour vérifier les dires de Susan Bones mais sous l'exaspération de cette dernière, elle se résigna à avancer et entrer dans la bibliothèque.

« On peut tout de même s'asseoir à une table isolée? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin! Soupira Susan. »

Madame Pince siffla un "Chut!" qui fit immédiatement taire les deux jeunes filles. Elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la table la plus reculée de la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait donc tout au fond de la pièce.

« L'expression "se terrer comme un rat de bibliothèque" prend tout son sens, maintenant. Dit Susan en regardant Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

- Chut! Fais moins de bruits! Lança Hermione en posant plusieurs livres ouverts face à elle et se dissimulant derrière.

- Tu as conscience que c'est totalement ridicule, Hermione?

- Oui mais je m'en fiche.

- J'ai cru le comprendre. Redis moi encore pourquoi tu évites Viktor? »

Le livre face à Hermione retomba sur la table et elle lança aussitôt un regard las à Susan.

« Tu te souviens de la deuxième tâche du tournoi? Hein? Celle où j'ai été plongée dans l'eau pendant plusieurs heures en attendant que Viktor vienne me sauver?

- Oui mais... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça explique ta réaction.

- Je crois... J'ai l'impression qu'il s'accroche trop à moi. Et pour être honnête, ça m'effraie un peu. »

Susan ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse et le montra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement et elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ça t'effraie qu'un garçon t'apprécie?

- Non mais... Tu ne comprends pas. La personne placée sous l'eau devait être quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup aux yeux du candidat. Et parmi toutes les personnes que Viktor connaît, c'est _moi_ qui ait été choisi. Et sachant qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois, j'avoue que oui, ça m'effraie.

- Hmm... C'est vrai que vu comme ça. Admit Susan, en réfléchissant. Mais vois ça comme quelque chose de flatteur, et pas comme quelque chose de... Bizarre.

- C'est pas facile, tu sais. Il veut toujours être avec moi, et souvent il ne fait que m'observer étudier, on ne parle presque pas. Au début, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid mais maintenant, ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Il s'en va dans trois mois, Hermione. Trois petits mois. Ce n'est rien en comparaison au reste de l'année.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter ça encore trois mois...

- Roh allez, ce n'est tout de même pas si horrible que ça. Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi, non? Sinon, tu ne serais pas allée au bal avec lui et tu ne serais pas restée avec lui après. »

En réalité, Hermione n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à tout cela. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, un garçon qui s'intéresse à elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Aussi, elle n'avait choisi que la voie la plus facile depuis le début et voilà où ça l'avait mené: se terrer à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de ne pas le voir.

« Tu sais, te "cacher" à la bibliothèque alors que c'est là que tu passes une bonne partie de ton temps libre, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire finalement. Fit alors remarquer Susan, pensive.

- Si tu connais d'autres bons endroits où se cacher, dis le moi, je suis preneuse. Répondit simplement Hermione en surveillant les alentours.

- Je vais y réfléchir pendant que tu te recouvres de livres et je te fais savoir dès que quelque chose me vient. Ironisa Susan. »

Hermione se contenta d'adresser un sourire moqueur à la jeune fille, qui lui rendit simplement. Aussitôt, la Gryffondor se reconstruit une barrière de livres tandis que Susan feuilletait des pages au hasard, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« Tu sais si Lavande est toujours avec Seamus? Demanda alors Susan.

- Elle ne l'a jamais été. Répondit passivement Hermione.

- C'est bien elle qui est allée au bal de Noël avec lui, non?

- Oui mais c'était juste pour le bal. Ils ne sont pas ensemble.

- Oh... D'accord. »

Une fois sa "barrière" terminée, Hermione releva subitement la tête pour croiser le regard de Susan, qui tournait nonchalamment les pages d'un livre d'Astronomie.

« Pourquoi? Finit par demander Hermione, curieuse.

- Juste pour savoir. Répondit Susan. »

La lionne fit mine de se contenter de cette réponse mais elle vit les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammer. Elle afficha un mince sourire et replongea sa tête face aux livres qui la dissimulaient.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas passer inaperçue comme ça Hermignonne, parce que c'est pire qu'autre chose. »

Sa barricade de livres s'effondra brusquement et tandis qu'elle essayait de les ramener ensemble sur une pile d'une façon maladroite, Fred éclata de rire et adressa un clin d'oeil à Susan, qui sourit en retour face à la réaction de Hermione.

« Bon sang Fred, ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama la née Moldue, regardant avec désespoir les livres éparpillés face à elle.

- C'était le but. Assura le susnommé, toujours en riant.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Hermione, c'était magique. Lança Susan en gloussant quelques instants.

- Tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'entasser des livres de manière à ce que personne ne te voit? Pestiféra Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Fred.

- Ça faisait un moment que je te voyais te dépatouiller avec tes bouquins alors oui, j'ai bien vu que c'était dur.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu tout saboter?

- C'était trop tentant, désolé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi toute cette mascarade? Aurais-tu fait une bêtise? »

Hermione et Susan échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu mais ne dirent rien. Ça ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité du rouquin.

« Oooooh mais tu as _vraiment _fait une bêtise, en plus! Allez, raconte tout à Tonton Fred. Pépia-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Ronchonna Hermione, remettant déjà sa pile de livres en place.

- A partir du moment où je pose la question, si, ça me regarde.

- Laisse tomber, je ne dirai rien. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui fit aussitôt une mine de chien battue. Susan recommença à rire et Hermione se retrouva désemparée. Comment allait-elle se débarrasser de lui tout en gardant son opération commando secrète?

« C'est si grave que ça? S'enquit-il finalement, plus sérieux.

- Non! Ce n'est pas... vraiment grave.

- Pas vraiment?

- Arrête d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, Fred!

- Si ce n'est pas grave, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire?

- Parce que! »

Fred haussa un sourcil en acquiesçant un sourire en coin. Il voulait en savoir plus.

« Parce que... C'est très gênant. Termina Hermione, désormais honteuse.

- C'est d'autant plus intéressant alors. Répliqua Fred avec un sourire mutin.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais rien dit, c'est ça?

- Tu as tout compris, ma petite. »

La Gryffondor soupira et échangea un regard avec Susan. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre à Hermione que ça ne coûtait rien de lui dire.

« Promets moi de ne le répéter à personne. Cingla Hermione d'un ton sévère.

- Promis juré craché! Je peux même cracher devant toi si tu v...

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, merci. Le coupa aussitôt la jeune fille, répugnée. »

Fred sourit et accorda toute son attention à la jeune fille dans un silence. Hermione ferma les yeux, soupira et les rouvrit avant de parler.

« Je me cache de Krum. Avoua-t-elle, morte de honte.

- Sérieusement?! S'exclama Fred si fort que Madame Pince lança un "Chut!" de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Fais moins de bruits! Le pria Hermione dans un chuchotement.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon. Sérieusement? Répéta-t-il à voix basse cette fois.

- Oui... Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je te l'accorde mais...

- Mais quoi? Est ce qu'il... t'embête?

- Non! Non, absolument pas! S'exclama immédiatement Hermione, les joues légèrement rouge. C'est... Ça vient surtout de moi, en fait. »

Fred haussa un sourcil, visiblement perdu. Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait dit à Susan quelques minutes plus tôt mais en développant un peu plus. La Poufsouffle s'intéressa donc à la conversation et se pencha sur la table pour mieux entendre ce que chuchotait la née Moldue.

« Ça alors, je ne pensais pas que c'était un stalker. Se moqua Fred à la fin du récit de Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Fit savoir la brune. Il est juste... Un peu collant.

- Un peu? D'après ce que tu dis, c'est carrément flippant.

- Fred. Le réprimanda Susan d'un ton sévère.

- Ben quoi?

- Ne lui fais pas peur, déjà qu'elle n'est pas rassurée.

- Pourquoi tu ne romps tout simplement pas avec lui, Mione? Ça réglerait tous tes problèmes.

- Parce que... C'est délicat. J'ai quand même été prise pour être sauvée par lui dans le lac lors de la seconde tâche. Ce serait mal interprété si je lui disais que je ne voulais plus le voir deux semaines après.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que les autres pensent? Fit remarquer Fred. »

_Oh Fred, si tu savais tout ce que tu ignores à mon sujet... _Se dit mentalement Hermione en repensant à son enfance, où elle était rejetée par ses camarades et en souffrait.

« La question n'est pas là...

- Dans ce cas, où est-elle? On dirait que tu te trouves toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas rompre avec lui. »

Le ton de Fred était légèrement sévère. Pourquoi lui faisait-il un reproche? C'était son problème, pas le sien. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

« Je me débrouillerais. En attendant, si tu permets, j'aimerais retourner me cacher derrière mes livres. »

Fred saisit l'invitation à dégager et après quelques secondes, se leva de sa chaise et adressa un signe de tête poli à Susan avant de s'éloigner à grand pas. Hermione le suivit du regard, regrettant de l'avoir rejeté ainsi. Mais il devenait bien trop curieux et elle ne souhaitait pas se livrer à lui. Surtout pas avec Susan Bones les écoutant avec grande attention.

« Il se soucie vraiment de toi. Fit remarquer cette dernière d'un ton évasif.

- C'est normal, je suis la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Et... Il me connaît depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione releva aussitôt les yeux vers Susan, qui lui lançait un regard entendu.

« Il tient à toi, ça se voit. Ajouta Susan, replongeant son regard dans son livre. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Fred, adossé à une table, feuilletant un livre à toute vitesse.

« Oui... Possible. Concéda-t-elle finalement sans lâcher le rouquin du regard. »

Une voix grave et à l'accent du nord prononcé parvint alors à ses oreilles et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

« Nom d'un Pitiponk! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'attraper en vain les livres pour les replacer.

- Plus le temps, Hermione! Lui fit savoir Susan, qui avait aussi entendu la voix de Viktor.

- Qu'est ce que je fais? Couina Hermione, ridiculement paniquée. »

Susan échangea un regard pressé avec elle et regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée.

« La table! Dit-elle finalement.

- Quoi?

- Bon sang, file en dessous! »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta précipitamment au sol. Elle avança sa chaise vers elle pour donner l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Susan à cette table. Elle se terra de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse la voir. Elle entendait la voix de Viktor et celles de ses amis de Durmstrang se rapprocher et elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il ne vienne pas parler à Susan.

La dénommée agissait le plus naturellement possible et surveillait d'une oreille discrète les déplacements du bulgare. Par chance, il ne passa que rapidement près d'elle et fit aussitôt demi-tour. Lorsque sa voix fut étouffée et que la porte d'entrée se ferma dans un grand bruit, Hermione revint aussitôt à sa place, la respiration haletante.

« C'était moins une. Souffla-t-elle, l'adrénaline quittant son corps.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas rationnelle quand tu paniques. Lui fit remarquer Susan.

- Je sais... Par Merlin, une chance qu'il ne sache pas qu'on est amies.

- L'avantage de ne pas se voir en dehors des cours. Plaisanta la rouquine en refermant le livre qu'elle feuilletait depuis tout à l'heure. »

Hermione rit nerveusement et croisa malgré elle le regard de Fred, qui était adossé au même endroit que précédemment. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire et semblait se délecter de la situation. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et ça ne fit que le faire rire de plus belle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna de nouveau la tête face à Susan.

« Bon, maintenant que le danger est passé, ça te dit de travailler un peu? Proposa la Poufsouffle. C'est bien beau toutes ces histoires mais on a toujours des tonnes de devoirs à faire. »

La Gryffondor hocha la tête à cette remarque et elles prirent aussitôt des parchemins, des plumes et des livres afin de les aider et commencèrent à travailler. Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail, ayant mal à la main, Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants et releva les yeux. Elle vit Fred mais cette fois-ci, il semblait attendre quelqu'un, son livre posé sur la table à côté de lui. La jeune fille regarda alors discrètement vers lui dans les minutes qui suivirent et peu de temps après, quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés.

La lionne n'était pas en mesure d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient au vu de la distance mais elle pouvait au moins voir. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Ce n'était autre que Marietta Edgecombe qui avait rejoint Fred et sa présence semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se colla alors tout contre lui et ils se mirent à discuter. Ce contact entre les deux jeunes gens laissa une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se désintéresser d'eux mais ses yeux ne cessaient de se relever d'eux même vers le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle.

« Ça va, Hermione? Entendit-elle alors. »

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Susan, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux.

« Oh... Oui. Ça va. J'avais juste un peu mal à la main. Tu sais... A force d'écrire. »

Cette explication était peu riche mais Susan s'en contenta et lui adressa des mots d'encouragement avant de se remettre à travailler. Hermione tâcha d'en faire de même, espérant que Fred et Marietta disparaîtraient vite de son champ de vision. Leurs présences la dérangeaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cru, au juste? Que Fred l'aimait bien? Que simplement parce qu'il plaisantait avec elle et qu'il lui disait des choses gentilles, il s'intéressait à elle? Pauvre fille naïve. C'était évident depuis le début que c'était Marietta qui l'intéressait. Ça n'avait jamais été Hermione. Elle décida alors de ne plus faire attention aux moindres faits et geste du jumeau et de le considérer comme un ami. L'ami qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

...

Tadaaaaaa! Bon, c'est le chapitre un peu gag de la fiction, j'ai l'impression. Mais c'est rigolo de voir notre Hermione légendaire perdre tous ses moyens hihi. Bon bon bon... What do you think? Team Viktor ou Team Fred? (question idiote hein) Le rôle donné à Susan? La conversation entre Marietta et Cho?

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci encore pour tout.

Morgane.


End file.
